RED IS FIRE (CHANGJIN)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI!] Hwang Hyunjin; salah satu anggota Red Glow terpaksa pindah ke Sekolah biasa karena ulahnya. Awalnya ia tidak takut pada siapapun, namun ketakutan itu muncul sejak ia bertemu dengan Seo Changbin... satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin melihatnya hancur. Changbin x Hyunjin (ChangJin) Slight ChangLix! All Straykids Couples! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**[PROLOG]**

Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk yang pertama kali memasuki sebuah Sekolah baru yang akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu saat ini. Mata sipit nan tajam itu, hanya terfokus pada sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya tanpa memperdulikan suara bisikan para Siswa maupun Siswi yang membicarakan tentang dirinya.

Ia bernama Hwang Hyunjin. Siswa pindahan baru, yang berusia 17 tahun. Memiliki tinggi tubuh di atas rata-rata dari Siswa seusianya.

"Hwang Hyunjin, perkenalkan dirimu pada seluruh Siswa di Kelas ini."

Seorang Guru Lelaki berusia 30an, menyambutnya kala Hyunjin tiba di Kelas barunya. Guru berparas tampan dan tegas itu, mempersilahkan Hyunjin masuk dan menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Tanpa memberikan sedikitpun senyuman, Hyunjin membungkuk sopan dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima tatapan yang tertuju padanya dari seluruh Siswa yang berada di dalam Kelas tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Hwang Hyunjin iminida," singkatnya.

"Baiklah, kalian memiliki seorang teman baru. Kuharap kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik."

Sang Guru mempersilahkan Hyunjin duduk di kursi yang masih tersedia dan kembali pada tempatnya semula.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita hari ini."

" _Kudengar, dia bukanlah Siswa yang baik."_

" _Benarkah? Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"_

" _Aku hanya mendengar berita tentangnya dari temanku. Dan apa kau tahu kenapa ia keluar dari Sekolah lamanya dan pindah ke Sekolah ini?"_

" _Tidak. Memangnya kenapa? Jarak Sekolahnya terlalu jauh?"_

" _Bukan. Ia terlibat dalam Kelompok berandal yang sering menghajar Siswa tidak bersalah. Ia bahkan pernah memukul seorang Siswi. Sungguh tidak jantan."_

" _Ia tampan, tetapi sepertinya itu hanya topeng. Aku harus berhati-hati padanya."_

"Hey, kau Hwang Hyunjin 'kan?"

Hyunjin sedikit terlonjak saat ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya secara tiba-tiba ketika ia sedang mendengarkan beberapa Siswi yang membicarakan tentang dirinya. Ia tidak mengenal siapa orang ini, dan ia pun tidak tertarik untuk sekedar mengetahui nama orang tersebut.

"Kita bisa bicara?"

Hyunjin tidak mengerti. Dan ia masih membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat, memilih untuk mengabaikan Siswa yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek darinya dan juga memiliki dagu yang panjang.

"Ikutlah."

Siswa ber- _nametag_ Seo Changbin itu menuntun langkah Hyunjin untuk mengikuti langkahnya di belakang. Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, dan tidak masalah bagi mereka untuk meninggalkan Kelas hingga bel tanda masuk berbunyi kembali.

Hyunjin hanya memperhatikan punggung Changbin dari belakang tanpa mengeluakran suara sedikitpun. Melewati beberapa Kelas dan juga beberapa Siswa yang menatap sinis ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya bukan salah Hyunjin kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini di Sekolah barunya. Ia pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melanjutkan Sekolahnya yang hanya tersisa satu tahun lagi. Ia harus bertahan dan melawan seluruh pandangan miring dari Siswa terhadapnya.

Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Di suatu celah di antara dinding Ruangan Laboratorium dan juga Gudang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Karena, hanya tempat ini yang Changbin pikir memiliki privasi yang terjaga.

Ia hanya ingin berbicara berdua, secara empat mata, dan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Siswa baru bernama Hyunjin tersebut.

"Kau memiliki masalah?"

Akhirnya Hyunjin mengeluarkan suaranya saat mereka berhadapan. Tidak ada siapapun di sini, dan itulah alasan kenapa Hyunjin berani membuka suaranya.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Hyungku?" tanya Changbin menahan amarahnya.

Hyunjin bahkan bisa melihat kepalan tangan Changbin yang kuat.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tetapi Kelompokku."

Changbin berdecih.

"Kalian telah membuatnya cacat seumur hidup, Brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author** :

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title :**

RED IS FIRE [CHANGJIN]

 **Main Cast :**

Hwang Hyunjin

Seo Changbin

 **Support Cast :**

Straykids members

 **Rating :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, School-life

 **Length :**

CHAPTERED

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. FF ini ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. Plot cerita dari pemikiran tiba-tiba yang terlintas di otak Yuta. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. NO REPOST! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DIPERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

[YAOI!] Red Glow adalah sebuah Kelompok yang beranggotakan 4 Siswa pemberontak dari Sekolah Elit ternama di Korea. Memiliki sebuah masalah dengan Fire Burst; Kelompok dari Sekolah lain yang beranggotakan 5 Siswa.

Salah satu anggota Fire Burst yaitu; Seo Changbin, terobsesi membalaskan dendamnya pada siapapun yang menjadi anggota Red Glow karena telah membuat sang Kakak cacat seumur hidup.

Hwang Hyunjin; salah satu anggota Red Glow terpaksa pindah ke Sekolah biasa karena ulahnya. Awalnya ia tidak takut pada siapapun, namun ketakutan itu muncul sejak ia bertemu dengan Seo Changbin...

satu-satunya orang yang paling ingin melihatnya hancur. (ChangJin) Slight ChangLix! All Straykids Couples! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

Straykids – Mirror

 **~ HAPPY READING ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Tubuh Hyunjin tersungkur di lantai yang dingin, untuk sekedar merangkakpun ia tak mampu. Ia hanya ingin meraih pintu dan masuk ke dalam Kamarnya, tetapi sang Ibu tidak membiarkannya untuk melakukan hal itu._

 _Wajahnya baru saja ditampar, perutnya ditendang dengan kuat dan suara teriakan yang memaki dirinya masih dilontarkan oleh sang Ibu._

 _"KENAPA KAU MEMPERMALUKAN IBUMU SENDIRI, HWANG HYUNJIN?! IBUMU LELAH BEKERJA UNTUK MENGHIDUPIMU! TETAPI APA YANG KAU BALAS PADA IBUMU HAH?! KAU MENCORENG NAMA BAIK IBU!"_

 _Dulu, sang Ibu adalah seorang yang sangat lembut. Manusia terbaik yang pernah ia kenal di dalam hidupnya. Seorang pelindung yang telah ia anggap sebagai Malaikatnya. Namun semua itu hanya sementara, tepatnya, setelah sang Ayah meninggal dunia karena penyakit Kanker yang dideritanya, Ibunya berubah menjadi sosok yang kejam dan sering memukulinya tanpa sebab._

 _Sejak saat itu, sang Ibu menjadi tulang punggung Keluarga dan tidak pernah lagi memiliki waktu untuknya. Pernah Hyunjin kecil meminta sang Ibu untuk menghadiri acara Perpisahan Sekolahnya, tetapi sang Ibu tidak datang dan mengabaikannya. Lagi-lagi, ia hanya mampu menyendiri dan mendapatkan berbagai ejekan dari teman-teman sekelasnya karena ia tidak memiliki Orangtua yang peduli padanya._

 _Hyunjin hanyalah seorang diri. Ia tidak memiliki Kakak maupun Adik. Ia merasa sangat kesepian di Rumah besarnya, di saat usianya baru saja menginjak 14 tahun. Itu berarti, sudah selama 3 tahun ia hidup tersiksa seperti ini._

 _"JANGAN HANYA DIAM, HWANG HYUNJIN! JAWAB PERTANYAAN IBUMU!"_

 _Ibunya kini telah menjadi sosok yang lain di matanya. Tak lagi menjadi pelindungnya seperti dulu. Dan itulah alasan kuat kenapa ia sering melakukan kekerasan terhadap teman di Sekolahnya dan bergabung dalam Kelompok berandalan._

 _Dan apa yang terjadi saat ini, adalah apa yang ia dapat dari sang Ibu karena dirinya baru saja dikeluarkan dari Sekolahnya karena tindakan kriminal. Tindakan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang Siswa dari Sekolah mewah dan elit seperti dirinya._

 _"M-maafkan aku, Bu..."_

 _Hyunjin hanya mampu mendesis dan suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Perutnya terasa mual karena baru saja ditendang oleh sang Ibu, dan kepalanya pun sedikit pusing karena baru saja berbenturan oleh lantai marmer yang sangat keras dan dingin._

 _"KAU MENGULANGINYA! APA LAGI YANG HARUS IBU LAKUKAN AGAR KAU MENJADI ANAK YANG BAIK EOH?!"_

 _Hyunjin memilih untuk tidak bersuara, ia hanya melirik ke arah sang Ibu melalui ujung matanya yang mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Tubuhnya terasa amat sakit, tetapi ia berusaha untuk berdiri. Apapun yang telah Ibunya lakukan terhadapnya, ia tidak akan melawan. Alasannya, sang Ibulah satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki di Dunia ini. Ia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi._

 _"Ibu akan memindahkanmu ke Sekolah lain. Dan untuk kali ini, Ibu tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan kenakalan lagi. Kau dengar itu?"_

 _Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Ibu Hyunjin benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju Ruang Kerja pribadinya, yang terletak cukup jauh dari Kamar sang Putera._

 _"Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja Puteramu ini, Bu?" desis Hyunjin dan mulai memasuki Kamarnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersekolah di tempat yang baru, bukan berarti ia akan mendapatkan suasana yang baru. Semuanya nampak sama dan terasa sangat membosankan. Itulah yang Hyunjin rasakan saat ini. Ia begitu bosan mengikuti pelajaran yang telah ia ketahui di luar kepala. Ya, Hyunjin pada dasarnya adalah seorang Anak yang pintar, hanya saja, ia salah memilih teman dan bergaul dengan Siswa-siswa berandalan yang cinta akan kekerasan.

Pagi ini, Hyunjin datang lebih awal. Tidak ada seorangpun Siswa di Kelas barunya ini. Hanya dirinya, dan juga beberapa benda mati yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia cukup bersyukur, karena mendapatkan tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela, karena dengan begitu, ia dapat merasakan segarnya hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk. Bahkan Matahari pun, belum menunjukkan sinar hangatnya saat ini.

Suasana yang tenang seperti ini, begitu ia dambakan. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua mata indahnya, dan menikmati waktu berharga yang ia miliki saat ini.

 _"Hey, kenapa kau meringkuk seorang diri di sana?"_

 _Hyunjin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang saat ini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sebelumnya, ia tidak memiliki seorangpun teman. Tetapi dengan keberadaannya Siswa ini, membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian._

 _"Namaku Han Jisung. Siapa namamu?"_

 _Han Jisung; nama Siswa itu, menjulurkan tangannya pada Hyunjin bermaksud untuk berjabatan tangan. Dan Hyunjin yang terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya, perlahan meraih uluran tangan Jisung dan berdiri hingga mereka setara._

 _"Hwang Hyunjin," gumamnya._

 _Jisung tersenyum dan memperhatikan penampilan Hyunjin dari atas hingga ke bawah._

 _"Seorang sepertimu, tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Ck! Apa yang salah dengan mereka semua?" ucap Jisung sedikit berdecih._

 _Hyunjin tahu, Jisung sedang menyinggungnya. Tetapi ia tidak melihat ada niat jahat yang disembunyikan oleh Jisung darinya. Jadi, apakah Jisung baru saja mengajaknya untuk berteman?_

 _"Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai temanmu?" tanya Hyunjin tanpa berbasa-basi._

 _"Bukan hanya teman, aku ingin kau menjadi Sahabatku."_

 _Hyunjin menampilkan senyumannya. Senyuman tulus yang tanpa sadar ia tunjukkan pada orang lain selain Keluarganya. Jisung adalah teman pertamanya sejak ia masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas ini, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat senang._

 _"Terima kasih," ucap Hyunjin dengan lirih._

 _"Kau ingin berkenalan dengan temanku yang lain? Aku rasa, kita berempat akan cocok."_

 _"Kau memiliki teman lain?" tanya Hyunjin sedikit terkejut. Jisung tertawa._

 _"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, aku bahkan memiliki banyak teman. Yeah... walaupun mereka semua itu tidak berprestasi sepertimu."_

 _"Tidak masalah, aku ingin berkenalan dengan mereka," jawab Hyunjin cepat._

 _"Baiklah, ikut aku."_

 _Hyunjin dan Jisung berjalan keluar Kelas yang sepi, menuju ke sebuah Ruangan yang nyatanya menjadi Markas bagi Jisung dan teman-temannya. Hyunjin bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ada tempat seperti ini di belakang Sekolah mewah ini. Tetapi hal ini nyata. Ia seperti baru saja memasuki sebuah Dunia yang lain._

 _Dunia yang penuh kebebasan._

 _"Kau membawa anak baru?" tanya seorang Siswa yang memiliki bulu mata lentik dan berwajah manis pada Jisung saat ia baru saja tiba di Markas mereka._

 _Hyunjin membungkuk sopan pada Siswa yang menyambutnya tadi, yang ternyata memiliki nama Lee Minho. Dan hal yang dilakukan oleh Hyunjin, membuat tawa ketiga orang yang berada di sana tertawa keras._

 _"Tidak perlu seformal itu, kita ini memiliki usia yang sama," ucap Minho sambil menepuk bahu Hyunjin._

 _"Ya, Minho benar. Terkadang kita harus sedikit memberontak untuk mendapatkan kesenangan kita," ucap Jisung._

 _Hyunjin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedari tadi diam terduduk sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tidak mengenal siapa orang itu, dan dilihat dari penampilannya, ia adalah orang yang pendiam._

 _"Oh, kenalkan. Ia adalah yang termuda di antara kami, ia lompat Kelas karena kecerdasannya. Dia bernama Yang Jeongin," ucapan Jisung membuyarkan konsentrasi Jeongin dan Jeongin tersenyum menyapa Hyunjin._

 _"Hai Hyung," sapanya._

 _"Namaku Hwang Hyunjin. Aku harap kita bisa berteman selamanya."_

 _Dan itulah perkenalan awal mereka yang menjadikan mereka bersahabat hingga tak terasa persahabatan mereka telah berjalan kurang lebih 2 tahun. Melakukan banyak hal dan saling berbagi kesedihan maupun kesenangan satu sama lain. Saling mengenal lebih dalam dan menerima kekurangan yang miliki oleh masing-masing._

 _Untuk sekedar informasi, persahabatan mereka memang berawal dengan normal, tetapi satu hal yang membuat mereka ingin bebas, adalah kesamaan perasaan yang mereka alami. Mereka berasal dari Keluarga yang kaya raya, dan mereka tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari siapapun. Mereka sama-sama kesepian dan untuk melampiaskan kesedihan yang mereka rasakan, mereka melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang tidak sewajarnya._

 _Dan mereka menamakan diri mereka dengan "Red Glow"._

 _Berawal dari melanggar peraturan, melakukan pelanggaran itu secara berulang dan tidak jera kala mendapatkan hukuman. Mereka berempat mulai menjadi perbincangan di antara Siswa lain karena membentuk sebuah Kelompok. Tidak ada julukan spesial bagi Kelompok mereka, tetapi Siswa lain mengenal mereka sebagai Red Glow._

 _Hingga suatu hal terjadi pada Red Glow._

 _Telah terjadi suatu pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Jeongin. Ya, Jeongin berdekatan dengan seorang Lelaki yang menjadi salah satu Anggota Kelompok musuh mereka. Kelompok yang berjumlah 5 orang dan berasal dari Sekolah biasa._ _Yaitu, Fire Burst._

 _Hyunjin mengingat betul hari itu, hari dimana Jisung marah besar pada Jeongin dan Jeongin hanya terdiam tanpa suara sebagai tanggapannya._

 _"Jeongin, kau tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa kau telah berdekatan dengan Lelaki yang menjadi Anggota Fire Burst musuh kita. Kau tidak bodoh, Yang Jeongin!"_

 _Minho mencoba untuk melerai perdebatan di antara mereka, sementara Hyunjin hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan keributan itu dalam diam._

 _"Lalu apa yang salah Hyung? Ia baik terhadapku, dan ia sama sekali tidak melukaiku!" balas Jeongin. Wajahnya nampak memerah menahan tangis._

 _"Kau hanya akan dipermainkan oleh Byungchan brengsek itu! Ia hanya akan memanfaatkanmu untuk membuat Red Glow hancur!" lagi-lagi Jisung berteriak._

 _"Tidak, ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Ia bahkan menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari Anggota Fire Burst untuk melindungiku!" tangis Jeongin pecah. Minho memeluk Jeongin untuk menenangkan anggota termuda Kelompok mereka tersebut._

 _"Jauhi dia," final Jisung. Ia tidak ingin berakhir berkelahi dengan Jeongin. Ia masih mampu menahan emosinya._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."_

 _Ya, Jeongin memiliki perasaan yang besar pada Byungchan, dan tidak semudah itu untuk meninggalkan Lelaki yang dicintainya._

 _"Tinggalkan dia atau aku akan menghabisinya? Kau bahkan tahu, bahwa aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataanku. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk menghabisinya, Yang Jeongin."_

 _Jisung memperingatkan Jeongin, dan tidak gentar oleh apapun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Jeongin._

 _"Lebih baik kau tinggalkan dia, Jeongin. Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan musuh."_

 _Kali ini, Hyunjin angkat bicara. Membicarakan tentang cinta, Hyunjin merasa sangat muak. Tidak seharusnya cinta masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka yang bebas dan liar._

 _"Hyunjin Hyung, aku hanya jatuh cinta. Aku yakin tidak akan mengganggu kalian karena perasaanku ini," ucap Jeongin dengan suara yang bergetar._

 _"Atau kau memilih untuk keluar dari Red Glow?" tanya Hyunjin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat datar dan mengerikan._

 _"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian maupun keluar dari Red Glow. Kita telah lama bersama-sama," jawab Jeongin cepat._

 _"Tidak ada pilihan lain," gumam Jisung yang juga telah sangat muak._

 _"Aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya."_

 _Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Jisung beranjak pergi kemudian berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada musuh sialannya yang bernama Byungchan tersebut agar menjauhi Jeongin._

 _Sementara Hyunjin yang merasa ada hal buruk yang terjadi, memilih untuk menyusul Jisung dan berlari tak kalah kencang. Meninggalkan Minho yang masih memberikan kekuatan untuk Jeongin._

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hyung? Hiks! Aku tidak ingin ia terluka," isak Jeongin. Ia menangis keras di dalam pelukan Minho._

 _"Lebih baik ia yang terluka, daripada kau. Kita semua hanya tidak ingin salah satu dari kita terluka karena Fire Burst," ucap Minho._

 _"Jisung, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" teriak Hyunjin pada Jisung yang baru saja menaiki motornya._

 _"Aku akan menemui Byungchan brengsek itu di Rumahnya. Tidak perlu mengikutiku, aku bisa menghabisinya seorang diri."_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Jisung padanya kala itu. Sebelum Jisung terpaksa dikirim ke luar Negeri oleh kedua Orangtuanya sebagai hukuman, karena melakukan kekerasan pada seorang anggota Kelompok musuh mereka yang bernama Byungchan. Sudah sekitar 2 bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Sahabatnya tersebut. Dan jujur, ia sangat merindukan sosok Jisung yang begitu baik terhadapnya selama mereka bersahabat.

Hyunjin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kepalanya mulai menunduk. Menghela nafasnya berat dan menyesali dirinya yang tidak dapat membantu Jisung. Meskipun Jisung hanya menjadi pergi sementara, tetapi hal itu menjadi penyesalan tersendiri baginya. Terlebih, ia kini telah pindah Sekolah dan akan sulit untuk bertemu ketiga temannya tersebut.

Hyunjin menautkan jari jemarinya di atas meja, dan memandangnya dengan tatapan lemah.

Tanpa menyadari ada seorang Siswa yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari jendela luar Kelas tersebut.

 _'Anak baru itu... kenapa terlihat sangat kesepian?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE-oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changbin Hyung, kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau ada pikiran?"

Felix; Kekasih Changbin, menghampiri Changbin yang sedang terduduk seorang diri di dalam Markas Fire Burst. Sebuah Rumah kecil yang sudah tak terpakai, yang sering mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul bersama Anggota Fire Burst mereka yang lain. Kim Seungmin dan Kim Woojin.

Hanya saja, kali ini mereka harus kehilangan Ketua Kelompok mereka untuk sementara karena tengah menjalani perawatan pasca kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh Jisung. Ya, Byungchan mengalami luka yang cukup parah dan belum pulih sampai saat ini.

"Tentang Byungchan Hyung, aku sungguh menyesal karena tidak berada di sampingnya saat kejadian itu berlangsung," jawab Changbin tidak bersemangat.

Ia membiarkan sang Kekasih memeluknya, kemudian meraih kedua tangannya. Felix menunjukkan senyumannya pada Changbin.

"Berhentilah menyesali kejadian itu. Lagipula, itu telah lama terjadi. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak bersedih lagi di hadapanku Hyung?"

Changbin membalas senyuman Felix dan mengangguk.

Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang membuat Changbin murung sepanjang hari ini. Melainkan seorang Lelaki yang baru saja pindah ke Sekolahnya. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut, Lelaki itu adalah salah satu anggota dari Red Glow; Kelompok musuh yang telah menghabisi Byungchan.

Dan kalian tahu? Byungchan adalah Kakak kandungnya yang sangat ia hargai.

Felix tidak mengetahui hal itu, karena mereka berada di Sekolah yang berbeda dan juga berada di satu tingkat di bawah Changbin. Felix tak sengaja bertemu dengan Changbin dan menyatakan perasaannya secara terbuka pada Changbin. Ceritanya cukup panjang, hingga Changbin menjadikan Felix sebagai Kekasihnya dan membawa Felix untuk bergabung ke dalam Kelompoknya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyesali hal itu lagi. Terima kasih telah berada di sampingku selama ini," ucap Changbin.

Ia cukup bersyukur karena Felix telah memasuki kehidupannya yang sepi, dan Lelaki manis itupun sangat memahami dirinya. Felix adalah orang yang baik, namun ia rela menjadi orang yang tidak baik dan bergabung dalam Kelompok berandalan seperti Fire Burst. Itu tidaklah masalah baginya, karena yang terpenting adalah ia bisa terus bersama Lelaki tampan tersebut.

Changbin mengubah posisi duduknya kini menjadi bersampingan dengan Felix. Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia membawa Kekasih yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu ke dalam ciumannya yang manis.

Namun tidak lama ciuman itu berlangsung, bayangan wajah Hyunjin muncul di dalam pikirannya kala ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Sontak ia segera melepaskan ciuman itu dan membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

Kenapa bayangan wajah Hyunjin yang sedang termenung seorang diri di Kelas mereka tadi pagi muncul secara tiba-tiba? Padahal saat ini ia sedang bersama sang Kekasih.

Atau... karena ia yang terlalu berobsesi untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang menjadi anggota Kelompok Red Glow yang telah melukai Hyungnya?

Ya, ia harus segera menghancurkan Hyunjin selagi mereka masih dipertemukan oleh Takdir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE-oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ketiga Hyunjin menjalani aktivitas di Sekolah barunya. Masih sama dengan hari sebelumnya, ia masih menjadi perbincangan para Siswa yang mengetahui seluk beluk riwayat hidupnya. Ia mengetahui bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang tidak terpuji di Sekolah lamanya, ia sering melakukan hal-hal yang kasar terhadap Siswi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Ia hanya tidak suka melihat perempuan-perempuan itu, terlebih beberapa dari mereka yang menyukainya. Ia tidak ingin berdekatan dengan seorang pun perempuan, karena setiap ia melihat perempuan, ia akan teringat oleh sang Ibu yang menyiksanya.

Ia terluka pada fisiknya. Namun ia jauh lebih terluka pada hatinya.

Hyunjin bangkit dari kursinya, ia ingin ke Kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang mulai lapar. Di sepanjang perjalanan, ia harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dari bisikan para Siswa yang membicarakannya.

Kenapa tidak ada seorangpun di Dunia ini yang dapat memahami perasaannya? Kenapa semua orang terkesan memojokkannya bahkan Ibu kandungnya sendiri?

Hyunjin mengurungkan niatnya ke Kantin dan berlari menuju belakang Sekolah. Ia ingin berteriak dan memukul sesuatu. Sekolah ini bagaikan Neraka baginya. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup bersekolah di sini seorang diri lebih lama lagi.

 _PRANG!_

Hyunjin menendang keras sebuah tong yang berada di depannya. Ia memandang ke sekeliling dan tidak ada seorangpun di sini. Kemudian ia membawa dirinya pada jendela Kelas yang telah pecah— _karena Ruangan Kelas itu sudah tidak terpakai_ —menatap refleksi dirinya di kaca jendela itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Wajahnya penuh luka akibat pukulan juga tamparan dari sang Ibu. Tidak ada lagi keceriaan di wajahnya seperti ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Ia ingin kembali pada masa itu. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlanjur hancur dan sendiri.

"Ini pelajaran untukmu karena telah merusak masa depan Hyungku."

Suara itu...

Suara yang tak asing baginya. Muncul dari arah belakang dan membuatnya terpaksa harus membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap orang yang baru saja berbicara padanya.

"Kau yang menyebarkan keburukanku pada seluruh Siswa di Sekolah ini?" tanya Hyunjin menahan emosinya.

Changbin tertawa kecil dan menempatkan dirinya beberapa langkah di depan Hyunjin. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang melakukannya?" tantang Changbin.

Ini hanyalah permulaan. Ia akan membuat Hyunjin lebih tersiksa daripada ini.

"Sudah kukatakan, bukan aku yang melukai Hyungmu!"

Changbin terkejut. Bukan karena Hyunjin berteriak padanya, melainkan airmata yang baru saja menetes melalui pelupuk mata Hyunjin. Juga... ia baru menyadari bahwa banyak terdapat luka di wajah maupun lengan Lelaki berparas sangat cantik itu.

"Kau dan Kelompokmu sama saja. Kalian melakukan hal yang sangat kotor," Changbin berdecih.

Namun Hyunjin memilih untuk terdiam, karena pikiran maupun perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

"Ini hanyalah permulaan, Hwang Hyunjin. Kau akan merasakan apa yang Hyungku rasakan."

Changbin berjalan lebih mendekat pada Hyunjin dan menatap Hyunjin dengan mata tajamnya.

"Aku akan membuat hari-harimu bagaikan di Neraka," lanjutnya. Kemudian Changbin beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan Hyunjin seorang diri di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE-oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seo Changbin, aku sudah memperingatkanmu berkali-kali untuk tidak melakukan pembalasan dendam apapun pada Red Glow. Aku harap kau mendengarkan ucapan Hyungmu ini."

Changbin menatap acuh pada sang Kakak yang terduduk di kursi rodanya. Byungchan mengalami patah tulang di kedua kakinya setelah bertabrakan dengan sebuah Mobil karena menghindari kejaran Jisung. Semua terjadi murni karena kecelakaan, maka dari itu ia tidak ingin sang Adik melakukan hal bodoh hanya karena mereka adalah Kelompok musuh.

Untuk sekedar informasi, Byungchan masih menyembunyikan status hubungannya dengan Jeongin dari seluruh anggota Fire Burst. Ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Jeongin karena ia begitu menyukai Lelaki manis itu. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap mempertahankan cintanya sampai kapan pun.

"Hyung, kau kehilangan masa depanmu dan itu karena ulah mereka. Apakah aku harus berdiam diri begitu saja? Aku benar-benar marah pada mereka," balas Changbin.

Ingin sekali Byungchan memberitahu sang Adik bahwa bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia diserang oleh Jisung, namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menjalin sebuah hubungan yang terlarang bersama salah satu anggota Kelompok musuh mereka.

"Ia sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas. Apalagi yang kau inginkan eoh? Membunuh mereka? Dan menikmati masa mudamu di balik jeruji besi?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan mereka satu persatu. Aku akan memulainya dari Hyunjin. Tuhan memang sedang berada di pihakku, karena ia baru saja pindah ke Sekolahku. Luar biasa bukan?"

"Hentikan ambisimu itu, hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun."

"Kenapa kau begitu membela Kelompok mereka Hyung?!"

Ia teringat oleh Jeongin. Kekasihnya yang telah 2 bulan terakhir tak ia jumpai. Ia sangat merindukan Kekasih mudanya itu, namun keadaan tak memungkinkan mereka untuk bertemu. Ia harap, Jeongin masih mau bertahan menjadi Kekasihnya.

"Mereka berasal dari Keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Kau tidak akan bisa melawan mereka yang memiliki uang banyak," jawab Byungchan.

Itu memang benar. Terbukti, Jisung terbebas dari hukumannya sebagai Tahanan sementara, dan dipindahkan ke luar Negeri oleh Orangtuanya. Uang bisa membungkam segalanya. Dan ia tidak ingin sang Adik justru terjerat dalam masalah yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Changbin menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia tahu bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang kaya raya. Namun ia tidak ingin berhenti begitu saja. Ia sudah terlanjur penasaran oleh sosok Hyunjin dan ingin sekali menghancurkan Lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku, Hyung."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If this story deserves to be appreciated, please leave a comment and vote.**_ _ **Thank you~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Hyunjin-ah?"

Minho memulai percakapan mereka, kala mereka baru saja terduduk di dalam sebuah Restoran kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari Rumah Hyunjin.

Minho mengajak Hyunjin untuk bertemu malam ini, karena ia cukup mengkhawatirkan Sahabatnya tersebut. Terlebih mereka kini tak lagi bersekolah di Sekolah yang sama. Dua bulan tidak bertemu secara langsung, membuat ia ingin melihat kondisi Hyunjin saat ini.

"Adik dari Byungchan yang Jisung lukai, ingin membalaskan dendamnya padaku. Bahkan seluruh Siswa di Sekolah telah mengetahui catatan burukku."

"Sebelumnya kita tidak memiliki masalah dengan Fire Burst, jadi kurasa tidak seharusnya Adik Byungchan itu melukaimu," tanggap Minho.

Hyunjin hanya menghela nafasnya dan menatap tidak bernafsu pada minuman yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

"Kau nampak semakin kurus, Hyunjin-ah. Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Kau harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu."

Minho adalah satu-satunya anggota yang paling perhatian juga baik dalam Kelompok mereka. Tak heran kenapa Hyunjin begitu dekat dengannya. Minho bertindak dan berpikir secara dewasa, maka dari itu Hyunjin merasa beruntung telah mendapatkan seorang Sahabat seperti Minho.

"Kau tahu Ibuku masih sering memukuliku tanpa sebab. Aku tidak dapat fokus pada pelajaranku dan sering melewatkan jam makan. Entahlah, aku seperti tidak memiliki semangat," jawab Hyunjin.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang kuat, Hyunjin-ah. Kau bisa mengatasi masalahmu sendiri. Dan kau harus ingat bahwa jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Hyunjin memaksakan senyumannya dan mengangguk lemah. Jika ia tidak memiliki Sahabat seperti Minho, mungkin ia sudah bunuh diri sejak lama.

"Terima kasih, aku akan selalu mengingat perkataanmu," ucap Hyunjin. Minho tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, habiskan minumanmu dan kita pergi ke Dokter. Aku tidak suka melihat luka yang menghalangi wajah manismu itu."

Minho hendak beranjak, namun Hyunjin menahan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangannya yang sulit diartikan.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau… baik-baik saja?" kali ini, giliran Hyunjin yang bertanya.

Minho tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap maksud dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hyunjin padanya. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Hyunjin sedang ingin membahas Kekasihnya. Yaitu Jisung.

"Kami masih sering berkomunikasi. Aku senang melihatnya bersekolah dengan baik di sana," jawab Minho lembut disertai dengan senyuman yang tulus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunjin mendapatkan sedikit semangatnya hari ini. Luka lebam dan memar yang terdapat di wajahnya, kini telah tertutupi oleh plester dan kian membaik. Begitupun dengan luka-luka lain yang ada di lengannya. Sudah mulai menghilang dan ia harus berterima kasih pada Minho karena kebaikan Lelaki cantik yang ceria itu.

Terkadang, ia ingin menjadi seperti Minho. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, dan apapun yang dirasakannya, Minho tetap tersenyum dan terlihat selalu ceria. Minho sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dan berpikiran positif. Ia juga cantik. Sangat cantik.

Dapatkah ia menjadi seperti sosok Minho?

"Padahal jika dilihat-lihat, kau memiliki wajah yang sangat manis, tapi kenapa kau begitu kasar?"

Ucapan seseorang membuat tubuh Hyunjin kaku. Dua orang Siswa yang berseragam sama dengannya, melangkah berbarengan mendekatinya. Ia baru saja ingin memasuki halaman Sekolah, tetapi harus terhalangi oleh kehadiran kedua orang yang mungkin ia kenali tersebut.

"Apakah wajahmu ini kau jadikan topeng untuk menjebak lawanmu? Ah, dan apakah teman-temanmu yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama?"

Hyunjin tahu, kedua Siswa ini adalah teman Changbin. Mereka adalah anggota Fire Burst.

Ia tidak ingin melawan, dan menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua Siswa ini terhadapnya.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Langsung hajar saja dia."

 _BUGH!_

"Argh!"

Hyunjin mendapatkan tinjuan keras tepat pada perutnya. Ia meringis kesakitan dan lagi-lagi bogeman mentah mendarat di wajahnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

 _BUGH! BUGH!_

"Rasakan rasa sakit ini, manis."

"Lebih baik kita bawa saja dia ke Markas. Changbin sudah menunggu kita di sana," ucap Siswa yang ber- _nametag_ Kim Seungmin pada temannya yang bernama Kim Woojin.

Sementara Hyunjin masih berusaha untuk menjaga kesadarannya dan menahan rasa sakit. Ia tidak peduli kemana dua orang ini akan membawanya. Jika ia harus dipertemukan oleh Changbin kembali pun, itu tidak masalah. Setidaknya, ia harus tahu alasan kenapa Changbin terlihat begitu membencinya. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa ia tidak memiliki masalah secara langsung pada Lelaki itu.

Tubuh Hyunjin dihempaskan begitu saja ke lantai oleh Woojin setelah mereka tiba di Markas mereka. Woojin memperhatikan wajah Hyunjin lamat-lamat dan ia tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Ayo pukul kami," tantang Woojin. Hyunjin menatap Woojin dengan tajam, namun ia tidak melawan sedikitpun dan menahan ringisannya.

Hyunjin tahu, bahwa Changbin telah lebih dulu berada di sana dan menyaksikannya dipukuli oleh kedua orang ini.

"Aku memang tidak memiliki masalah denganmu, tetapi temanmu itu telah membuat Hyungku cacat."

Changbin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Hyunjin yang masih tersungkur di tempatnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin membuatku cacat juga? Apa seperti itu maumu?" tantang Hyunjin. Ia bahkan tertawa kecil saat dirinya berbicara.

Woojin dan Seungmin masih memegangi kedua tangan Hyunjin agar tidak memberontak, dan hal itu memudahkan Changbin untuk menarik dagu Lelaki manis itu agar Hyunjin mau menatapnya.

"Kau tidak takut dirimu yang sempurna ini kubuat cacat?" tanya Changbin. Tidak ada kelembutan sedikitpun dalam tatapannya.

Setelah cukup lama menatap mata Hyunjin, kini tatapan tajam Changbin beralih pada kedua kaki Hyunjin. Lalu satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih balok kayu yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Ia berniat untuk melumpuhkan kaki Hyunjin seperti Jisung melumpuhkan kedua kaki Byungchan, Hyungnya.

"Ini akan menyakitkan untukmu, Hwang Hyunjin."

Changbin bangkit berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul kaki Hyunjin dengan keras. Namun belum sempat kayu itu mendarat di kaki Hyunjin, Seungmin lebih dulu berdiri dan menahan tangan Changbin di udara.

"C-changbin, kau yakin ingin menganiayanya?" tanya Seungmin.

Sebenarnya Seungmin tidak bermaksud untuk membela Hyunjin, melainkan karena ia teringat oleh apa yang diucapkan oleh Byungchan terhadap mereka. Dan menurutnya pun, sikap Changbin saat ini sungguh berlebihan.

"Itu kecelakaan. Lalu, apa bedanya kau dengan Jisung?" lanjut Seungmin, yang diangguki oleh Woojin.

"Kurasa kau sedikit berlebihan, terlebih dia adalah Siswa di Sekolah kita," ucap Woojin.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Seungmin dan juga Woojin. Tidak seharusnya ia melampiaskan rasa amarahnya pada Hyunjin. Seharusnya ia melampiaskannya pada Jisung. Tetapi entah kenapa ia sangat tidak suka dengan siapapun yang bergabung dalam Red Glow, Kelompok Jisung. Menurutnya, mereka semua sama saja.

"Argh!"

Changbin menggeram keras dan membanting tongkat kayu itu tepat di samping Hyunjin, lalu ia beranjak begitu saja dari sana. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun lagi. Dan juga, ia merasakan beribu perasaan ketika ia berhadapan dengan Hyunjin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa bimbang.

Kini menyisakan Seungmin, Woojin dan juga korban mereka yaitu Hyunjin. Lelaki manis itu membuang tatapannya ke arah lain ketika Seungmin dan Woojin kembali mendekatinya.

"Kali ini kau bebas. Dan pukulan kami tadi, sebagai pelajaran untukmu untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan kami. Kau mengerti itu?" ucap Woojin.

Hyunjin lagi-lagi tidak menjawab dan memandang ke arah dua orang itu yang telah beranjak meninggalkannya seorang diri di sana.

Hyunjin kembali meringis dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Hari ini, ia ingin pulang ke Rumahnya, karena tidak mungkin ia bersekolah dalam keadaan babak belur seperti ini.

"Brengsek!" desisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa Hyunjin tertidur di dalam Kamarnya seorang diri selama 4 jam. Ia mulai membuka kedua matanya dan melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Dapur karena perutnya terasa lapar.

Tidak ada makanan yang ia dapatkan, hanya sebuah mie instan yang ia temui di sana. Terpaksa ia memakan mie instan pedas itu karena lagi-lagi sang Ibu tidak memperdulikannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Hyunjin telah menyelesaikan makanannya. Namun ketika ia baru saja ingin melangkah menaiki tangga, perutnya mendadak sakit karena ia tidak terbiasa memakan makanan yang pedas. Dahinya berkeringat, dan ia ingat betul bahwa di Rumah ini tidak ada satupun obat.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Hyunjin bergegas mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar Rumah menuju ke sebuah Minimarket.

Entah kenapa malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Wajahnya memucat dan suhu tubuhnya mendadak tinggi. Nafasnya berhembus tak teratur dan ia mulai menggigil kedinginan. Kondisi tubuhnya melemah karena pola hidup yang tidak benar. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah menyiksa dirinya sendiri beberapa hari kemarin, namun semua sudah terlambat.

Ketika ia sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan hendak menyeberang, pandangannya mendadak buram dan tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja.

Hyunjin jatuh pingsan.

"Totalnya 3,000 won."

"Ah baiklah. Ini uangnya, terima kasih."

Changbin membuka kaleng minuman yang baru saja dibelinya sambil berjalan keluar Minimarket 24 jam tersebut. Ia teguk minuman bersoda itu dan berjalan menuju ke Rumahnya berjalan kaki seorang diri. Namun pergerakkannya terhenti kala ia melihat sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal, tengah tergeletak di pinggir jalan.

Awalnya, ia ingin menghampiri sosok itu, namun terpaksa ia harus menundanya karena suara dering ponsel yang berbunyi. Menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

" _Changbin Hyung, kau bisa datang ke Rumahku saat ini?"_

Ternyata Felix– _sang Kekasih_ –yang saat ini menghubunginya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada sosok di seberang sana, namun pikirannya tertuju pada sang Kekasih.

"K-kenapa mendadak sekali? Ini sudah malam," jawab Changbin.

" _Kau keberatan? Aku hanya sedang kesepian."_

"T-tidak. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu aku."

Tidak seharusnya ia memperdulikan musuhnya. Ya, sosok yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di seberangnya itu adalah Hyunjin. Namun ia pikir Hyunjin bukanlah urusannya, dan lebih baik ia menuju ke Rumah Kekasihnya. Lagipula, untuk apa ia mengkhawatirkannya?

"Ck! Sialan."

Changbin memasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku dan berlari menyeberangi jalan. Terpaksa ia menghampiri Hyunjin di sana karena tidak ada seorangpun di sekitar mereka. Meskipun Hyunjin musuhnya, biarlah kali ini ia menganggap Hyunjin sebagai orang lain yang perlu ia tolong.

"Kenapa dia menyusahkan sekali?" gumamnya. Kemudian ia berusaha untuk membopong tubuh Hyunjin dan membawanya ke Markas yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka, karena ia tidak tahu dimana Rumah Hyunjin berada.

"Akh… sakit."

Changbin mengabaikan ringisan Hyunjin yang telah ia gendong di punggung. Dan ia hanya mempercepat langkahnya agar ia tiba di Markas miliknya. Meskipun ia tahu Hyunjin sedang sakit, tapi ia kembali teringat oleh janjinya dengan sang Kekasih. Ia tidak ingin membuat sang Kekasih menunggu terlalu lama hanya karena ia menolong Lelaki aneh ini.

"Setidaknya kau tidak tidur di jalan. Aku… akan meninggalkanmu di sini."

Setelah meletakkan Hyunjin di atas sofa dan mengatakan kalimat itu, Changbin keluar dari sana menuju Rumah sang Kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changbin baru saja dipersilahkan masuk oleh Felix yang menyambut kedatangannya. Seperti biasa, Rumah besar milik Felix terihat sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun di sini. Itu karena kedua Orangtua Felix seringkali melakukan Perjalanan Bisnis ke luar Negeri. Sementara Felix adalah anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki seorangpun Saudara. Hanya beberapa Pelayan saja yang sibuk mengurus Rumah besar tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Sekolahmu, Hyung?" tanya Felix pada Changbin. Ia lebih dulu duduk di atas ranjangnya setelah mereka tiba di Kamar dan meminta Changbin untuk terduduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu? Ujianku semakin dekat."

Changbin memberikan senyumannya pada sang Kekasih dan terduduk di sampingnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Changbin. Tak lupa ia mengusap lembut pipi sang Kekasih.

"Waktuku sangat tersita oleh beberapa Kursus yang harus kujalani. Aku sangat tersiksa dan lelah," keluh Felix. Namun Changbin berusaha untuk menghibur sang Kekasih dengan cara mengusak rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau harus beristirahat sekarang, bukankah kau lelah?" tanya Changbin. Jujur, ia ingin segera kembali ke Rumahnya.

Ah tidak, tetapi sepertinya ia ingin kembali ke Markas dan memastikan keadaan Hyunjin.

"Lelahku hilang setelah bertemu denganmu, Hyung."

Felix terlihat ceria, namun Changbin terlihat sebaliknya. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan hal itu membuat Felix mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau… sakit Hyung?" tanya Felix.

"Ah, aku lupa mengerjakan tugas. Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Changbin cepat.

Changbin nampak aneh. Jika biasanya ia akan mencium dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Felix, kali ini ia terlihat sedikit menghindarinya. Tidak ingin berpikiran buruk, Felix menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Kekasihnya tersebut beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harap Hyung dapat menerima pelajaran dengan baik."

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Felix menghela nafasnya lemah. Changbin melupakan sesuatu, yaitu mengecup keningnya. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak, namun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum dan mengantar Changbin hingga pintu utama.

"Selamat malam, Changbinie Hyung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changbin melangkah dengan cepat, bahkan ia sesekali berlari hingga nafasnya terengah-engah. Tidak ada tujuan khusus, karena kakinyalah yang terus membawanya pada sebuah tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Hyunjin pingsan tadi.

Sebelumnya, sudah beberapa kali ia melihat Hyunjin termenung seorang diri dan terlihat memiliki banyak masalah. Tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa akan separah itu, bahkan hingga Hyunjin jatuh pingsan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Hyunjin. Hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

"Brengsek! Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kini ia melangkah memasuki Markas dan mendapati Hyunjin masih meringkuk kesakitan di sana. Apakah ia harus membawa Lelaki itu ke Dokter?

"A-ayah… sa-sakith."

Changbin mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar suara lirih Hyunjin. Ia menatap Hyunjin yang masih menutup matanya dan mendekati Lelaki tersebut.

"Sa-sakith… sekali."

Ternyata benar, ada yang tidak beres pada Hyunjin. Ia memang tidak mengenal Hyunjin, tetapi jika dilihat dari kondisinya, selain hanya fisiknya yang terluka, hatinya pun terluka.

"Ayah kau bilang?" tanya Changbin.

 _Grep_

Changbin membulatkan kedua matanya saat merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Hyunjin. Suhu tubuhnya amat sangat panas dan Hyunjin terus bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ayah…"

"Kau merindukan Ayahmu?"

Changbin berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan itu dan mendorong Hyunjin agar kembali berbaring, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku dan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras kala pandangan mereka bertemu. Hyunjin membuka matanya dan menatapnya lemah. Sangat berbeda dari tatapan yang sering ditujukan padanya sebelumnya.

Tatapan seperti…

Seseorang yang sedang membutuhkan sebuah perlindungan.

Changbin menatap Hyunjin lebih dekat tanpa diperintah, dan ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berada dalam situasi seperti ini bersama Hyunjin. Dan juga, kenapa ia hanya terfokus pada bibirnya?

Tak pernah sebelumya ia merasakan debaran keras di jantungnya kala melihat bibir seseorang.

"Temani aku…"

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Hyunjin, Changbin segera mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir itu. Ia kecup kuat bibir manis itu dan perlahan kedua matanya terpejam.

Ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini terhadap Hyunjin adalah salah. Amat sangat salah. Namun keinginan hatinya begitu kuat, dan ia tidak bisa melawan keinginan itu. Ia ingin mengenal Hyunjin lebih jauh, karena sosok Hyunjin sangatlah membuatnya penasaran.

Tetapi, apakah yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah hal yang tepat?

Hyunjin sedang sakit, dan ia tahu bahwa Hyunjin tidak benar-benar memintanya untuk menemaninya. Hyunjin hanya kesepian dan terluka. Tidak lebih dari itu. Ia tidak ingin berharap, tetapi ketika ia merasakan balasan ciuman dari Hyunjin, membuatnya semakin ingin melindungi Lelaki ini.

' _Kuharap kau tidak mengingat hal ini.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok hari telah tiba, Changbin berangkat ke Sekolah seperti biasa. Namun kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda karena ia tidak mendapatkan sambutan dari kedua temannya, Woojin dan Seungmin.

"Kenapa kalian jadi pendiam?" tanya Changbin pada Woojin dan Seungmin. Menatap mereka bergantian.

"Tidak," singkat Woojin mewakili Seungmin.

Changbin hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan terduduk di kursinya. Namun tak lama, pandangannya kini teralihkan pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki Kelas mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Hyunjin?

Melihat Hyunjin yang nampak pucat pagi ini, membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Terlebih ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia semakin tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Lelaki manis itu.

"Kau lihat, Changbin nampak berbeda," bisik Seungmin pada Woojin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku masih tidak dapat mempercayainya. Tidak mungkin Changbin menyukai Hyunjin. Sudah lama aku mengenal Changbin, dan aku yakin ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu," jawab Woojin.

"Aku yang melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," Seungmin menjeda kalimatnya dan berbisik lebih dekat pada Woojin, "mereka berciuman di Markas kita malam tadi."

"Ini gila!" Woojin bersuara cukup keras tanpa sadar. Membuat Changbin melirik ke arah temannya tersebut.

"Apa yang salah pada kalian eoh?" tanya Changbin.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu," desis Seungmin.

Changbin baru saja ingin meminta penjelasan, jika saja sang Guru tidak lebih dulu datang memasuki Kelas mereka.

"Baiklah semuanya, keluarkan buku pelajaran kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Byungchan x Jeongin Side Story]**

Jeongin bernafas dengan tidak teratur dan memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat di balik sebuah dinding besar. Ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sini karena ia tidak memiliki tujuan lagi setelah ketiga Hyungnya meninggalkannya.

Jisung, Minho dan Hyunjin, berlari meninggalkannya seorang diri dari kejaran sebuah Komplotan karena jumlah mereka tidaklah seimbang untuk bertarung. Mereka hanya empat orang, dan lawan mereka memiliki jumlah sekitar sepuluh orang.

Berawal dari masalah sepele, ketika tanpa sengaja Hyunjin menabrak bahu salah satu anggota Komplotan itu dan berujung dengan cekcok mulut. Mereka yang selalu pergi bersama kemanapun, merasa tidak terima jika Hyunjin disalahkan. Perkelahian pun tidak terhindarkan. Mulai dari pukulan-pukulan kecil, hingga Komplotan lawan mereka memanggil pasukan yang lain dan membuat mereka tidak seimbang.

Kini mereka memilih untuk berlari daripada harus kehilangan nyawa, sementara Jeongin tidak mampu lagi untuk berlari dan menyembunyikan dirinya di celah dinding dua bangunan.

Sialnya, ada salah seorang anggota lawan mereka yang memergokinya. Ia sempat ditarik paksa dan wajahnya ditampar dengan keras. Namun ada satu orang lain yang membelanya.

Jeongin ingat betul siapa Lelaki yang baru saja membelanya. Dia adalah Byungchan. Ketua dari Komplotan itu.

"Lepaskan dia, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Seluruh komplotan itupun membubarkan diri setelah mendengar perintah dari sang Ketua. Kini meninggalkan dirinya dan Lelaki berkulit sangat putih tersebut di tempat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Byungchan. Ia berjalan mendekati Jeongin hingga berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Maafkan kekasaran yang dilakukan oleh teman-temanku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas luka yang–"

"Tidak perlu," potong Jeongin.

Jeongin hendak beranjak dari sana, namun pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu ditahan oleh Byungchan.

"Aku tidak ingin mencari masalah denganmu," ucap Byungchan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

Jeongin masih bertahan dengan sikap dinginnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat kesakitan pada bagian wajahnya, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya karena tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata lawan.

"Yang Jeongin…"

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Jeongin mendadak lumpuh kala mendengar Byungchan menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah berkenalan pada Lelaki ini. Lalu, darimana ia mengetahui namanya?

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada anggota Red Glow atau siapapun. Aku… ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Apa kau mengizinkannya?" ucap Byungchan secara jantan dan tenang.

Jeongin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Byungchan, dan ia cukup terkejut karena Lelaki itu nampak sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

Lalu… apa yang harus ia buat terlebih saat ini jantungnya berdebar begitu keras? Juga… genggaman tangan Byungchan pada tangannya kenapa begitu hangat?

"Lupakan Red Glow, lupakan Fire Burst, lupakan Kelompok kita. Ini mengenai aku dan kau. Tidak ada orang lain atau siapapun. Hanya kita berdua. Aku ingin memiliki hubungan yang serius denganmu," ucap Byungchan kembali, meyakinkan Jeongin.

Jujur, ia sudah cukup lama memperhatikan Jeongin dan ia langsung jatuh hati pada Lelaki manis itu. ia rasa ia tidak memiliki waktu lain selain saat ini untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Jeongin. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus menyatakannya.

"Aku… menyukaimu, Yang Jeongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byungchan menggulirkan roda kursi yang didudukinya menuju pintu utama Rumahnya karena baru saja mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Changbin, sang Adik, nampak sedang sibuk di Dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam mereka kali ini.

 _Ting tong~_

Byungchan memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan melihat sosok yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah kotak di kedua tangannya. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa sosok itu. Sosok yang ia kenal adalah anggota dari Red Glow, Kelompok musuhnya. Yaitu Lee Minho.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Byungchan. Minho menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf secara langsung padamu. Aku tidak memiliki niat buruk sedikitpun. Kedatanganku ke sini hanya ingin melihat kondisi–"

"Siapa yang datang, Hyung?"

Changbin tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Byungchan dan ia pun tak kalah terkejutnya melihat siapa yang datang ke Rumahnya saat ini.

"Kau–"

"Aku sungguh ingin meminta maaf," potong Minho dengan cepat. Ia bahka rela berlutut di depan Byungchan dan Changbin.

"Kami tidak pernah berniat untuk melukaimu. Aku pun meminta maaf karena Jisung telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal dan menyebabkan kau terluka. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas pengobatanmu hingga pulih."

Minho terus memohon dan ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Byungchan masih terdiam, sementara Changbin nampak jengah dengan sikap Minho yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Pergilah kau–"

"Masuklah," Byungchan memotong perkataan Changbin dan mempersilahkan Minho untuk masuk ke Rumahnya. Mengabaikan tatapan protes dari sang Adik, karena ialah yang memiliki masalah dengan Red Glow. Bukan Changbin.

Dengan sopan, Minho mulai memasuki Rumah bersaudara tersebut dan terduduk di sofa Ruang tengah. Meletakkan sebuah kotak yang berisi makanan tersebut di atas meja.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menyogok kami dengan makanan konyol seperti itu?" ucap Changbin yang masih jengkel pada Minho.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa mengembalikan fungsi kedua kaki Hyungku dengan uangmu?" lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang memiliki dendam lagi terhadap anggota Red Glow. Aku tidak ingin mereka terluka. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Jika kalian ingin membalaskan dendam kalian, lakukan saja padaku. Tetapi kumohon jangan lakukan terhadap Jisung, Hyunjin dan Jeongin."

Byungchan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya berkali-kali. "Jadi, apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian?" tanyanya.

"Kami telah saling terpisah. Jisung tak lagi di Negara ini dan Jeongin masih melanjutkan Sekolahnya. Sementara Hyunjin, ia pindah Sekolah dan kami jarang sekali bertemu," jelas Minho. Kemudian Lelaki cantik itu berganti menatap Changbin yang masih betah berdiri di samping sang Hyung.

"Dan kumohon padamu, Changbin. Jangan balaskan dendammu pada Hyunjin. Ia tidak sekuat penampilannya. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti dan memaafkan kesalahan kami terhadap kalian," pinta Minho.

Changbin membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika ia mendengar nama Hyunjin disebutkan. Entah kenapa, ia teringat oleh kejadian semalam saat dirinya yang menolong Hyunjin dan berakhir dengan mereka yang berciuman mesra.

Memang ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya Changbin memanggil Taxi untuk mengantarkan Hyunjin ke Klinik, lalu memulangkan Lelaki itu ke alamat yang tertera pada kartu pelajar milik Hyunjin.

Ia pun tidak yakin, jika Hyunjin menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan semalam. Mengingat kondisi Hyunjin yang sedang sakit dan nyaris pingsan.

Membayangkannya, membuat Changbin mendadak canggung dan perasaan bencinya terhadap Hyunjin kian meluap.

"Aku memaafkanmu dan kedua temanmu, tetapi tidak dengan Jisung," jawab Changbin. Byungchan mengangguki ucapan sang Adik.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin mendengar langsung dari Jisung mengenai alasan kenapa ia ingin memukuliku pada saat itu," ucap Byungchan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubunginya untuk segera menemuimu," jawab Minho.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana, Changbin beranjak menuju ke Kamarnya. Ia bahkan melupakan makan malamnya karena nafsu makannya meluap entah kemana.

 _Brukk!_

Changbin membanting pintu Kamarnya cukup keras dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia memijit pelipisnya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Bodoh! Kenapa bayangan Hyunjin menghantui pikirannya?

Juga…

Tentang ciuman itu.

Kenapa ia begitu bodoh dan memulai ciuman itu lebih dulu? Padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa ia ingin melihat Hyunjin tersiksa. Tetapi yang ia lakukan justru sebaliknya.

Sebenarnya apa yang salah pada dirinya?

"Argh! Hwang Hyunjin… kau membuatku gila!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If this story deserves to be appreciated, please leave a comment and vote. Thank you~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note :**_

 _Pengubahan gaya bahasa dan suasana, tidak terlalu kaku dan mencekam/? seperti Chapter 1 dan 2. Enjoy this!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Apa kau yakin, kau tidak mengantarku hingga ke Rumah kemarin malam?"

Hyunjin berbicara pada Minho melalui ponselnya. Pagi ini, Hyunjin tidak pergi ke Sekolah seperti biasa karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

"Lalu siapa yang mengantarku?" gumamnya kala mendapatkan respon Minho yang berlawanan dari prediksinya.

" _Memangnya kau tidak mengingat apapun pada malam itu?"_ tanya Minho.

Hyunjin menggelengkan kepalanya; meskipun ia tahu bahwa Minho tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Aku demam, dan aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Paginya, aku mendapati diriku tertidur di sofa Ruang tengah dengan obat demam di atas meja."

" _Apakah ada sesosok Hantu yang menyelamatkanmu?"_ Minho terdengar terkikik. Ia sangat senang menggoda Sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda."

Hyunjin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

" _Baiklah, aku harap kau menemukan Hantu itu. Aku rasa dia adalah jodohmu hahahah~"_

"Yakk, kau ini!"

 _Pip_

Hyunjin mengerucutkan bibirnya kala Minho memutuskan panggilan mereka secara sepihak begitu saja. Lalu ia membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan merebahkan diri. Menatap langit-langit Kamarnya yang putih tanpa warna. Membawa pikirannya melayang jauh tentang kejadian yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Tidak mungkin aku membeli obat sendiri. Akh! Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun!"

Hyunjin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan berguling ke samping. Tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah bingkai yang terdapat foto dirinya bersama sang Ayah saat usianya baru menginjak 5 tahun.

"Apakah… kau yang menolongku, Ayah?" gumamnya. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan airmatanya karena terlalu merindukan sang Ayah. Ia hanya mengingat sang Ayah ketika dirinya sedang sedih; termasuk saat ia sedang dipukuli oleh sang Ibu.

Hanya sang Ayah yang bersikap baik padanya. Sosok Malaikat yang menjaga hidupnya. Ingin ia mengulang waktu di saat Ayahnya masih hidup dan menemaninya. Ia sungguh kesepian.

Tidak ingin kembali larut dalam kesedihan, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisinya dan wajahnya terlihat sumringah karena teringat oleh sesuatu.

"Apakah aku harus mengecek _cctv_ untuk mengetahui siapa yang menolongku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Byungchan saat mendapati sang Adik yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Menemui Felix," singkat Changbin. Ia mengenakan tudung _hoodie_ berwarna hitam yang ia pakai, untuk menutupi rambutnya. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ia sedang berpergian ke luar Rumah.

"Sepagi ini?" tanya Byungchan kembali. Pasalnya, saat ini waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, dan tidak biasanya Changbin pergi sepagi ini.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya kencan seharian ini. Aku hanya memiliki 1 hari minggu, dan aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktuku begitu saja," jelas Changbin.

Byungchan hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan sang Adik pergi.

"Dasar bocah itu."

Changbin berjalan kaki menuju Halte Bus untuk menemui sang Kekasih. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kekasihnya tersebut setelah membaca pesan yang Felix kirimkan padanya. Di pesan itu, Felix mengatakan jika ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya secara empat mata. Dan tidak biasanya Felix bersikap seperti itu.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang sedang Felix sembunyikan darinya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 30 menit. Changbin tiba pada sebuah Taman yang terdapat banyak pohon Sakura di sana. Ia melangkah dan mencari dimana keberadaan sang Kekasih. Tak lama mencari, ia melihat Felix sedang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dan ia segera menghampiri Kekasih manisnya tersebut.

"Hyung, aku ingin menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk bersamamu di sini."

Felix menyambut kedatangan Changbin dan membiarkan Changbin terduduk di sampingnya. Di atas sebuah kain lebar yang telah ia gelar sebelumnya.

"Kenapa harus sepagi ini? Chan Hyung bahkan sempat curiga padaku," ucap Changbin.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama Hyung. Sepanjang hari ini," jawab Felix.

Changbin mengangguk dan menikmati suasana indah melihat kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Ia bahkan membiarkan Felix tertidur di atas pahanya dan mereka saling melemparkan senyum.

"Hyung… ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

Changbin tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Felix dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Beberapa hari lagi, aku akan pindah ke Singapore."

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku akan pindah ke Singapore dan meninggalkan Korea."

Changbin sempat tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja Felix katakan. Untuk apa Felix ke Singapore? Dan hal yang ia khawatirkan dari itu semua adalah…

Bagaimana hubungan mereka nanti?

Apakah mereka akan tetap berhubungan dengan baik?

"Jadi… inikah alasan kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Changbin kecewa. Dan hal itu membuat Felix bangkit dari posisinya dan terduduk menghadap sang Kekasih.

"Maaf baru memberitahumu. Maafkan aku. Orangtuaku yang memaksaku untuk ikut bersama mereka," ucap Felix dengan lirih.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" tanya Changbin. Kali ini, ia membawa sepasang tangan Felix ke dalam genggamannya. Ia tatap mata sang Kekasih dalam-dalam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan tetap berada di sini…," Felix membawa ibu jarinya menunjuk pada dada diri Changbin, "di hatimu."

Changbin memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menghela nafasnya berat. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin Felix pergi meninggalkannya secepat ini.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Changbin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin… sedikit lama."

Felix berbohong. Ia pun tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan berada lama di Singapore atau tidak. Ia hanya tidak ingin sang Kekasih merasa sedih karena harus menunggunya.

"Aku…"

 _Tes tes tes_

Changbin membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat darah segar mengalir cukup deras dari hidung Felix. Dan Felix tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan isakannya. Ia hanya menatap pilu pada sang Kekasih yang tengah sibuk mencari _tissue_.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa hidungmu mengeluarkan darah?" panik Changbin.

"I-ini… hanya mimisan, Hyung. Tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Felix susah payah karena dadanya terasa nyeri melihat sang Kekasih yang terlihat sangat khawatir padanya.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, Felix!"

Changbin menutup satu hidung Felix dengan selembar _tissue_ agar darah segar itu tidak mengotori pakaian Felix. Tak pernah ia mendapati Felix mimisan secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, dan firasatnya pun mengatakan bahwa Felix sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan bersikap berlebihan."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Felix, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia sungguh terluka. Dan ia pun sangat kesakitan. Kepalanya mendadak pusing hebat. Namun ia harus menahan rasa sakit itu karena ia tidak ingin sang Kekasih mengetahui penyakitnya.

Ya, Felix mengidap Kanker darah stadium 2 dan ia pun baru mengetahui penyakitnya ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kedua orangtuanya pun segera memaksanya untuk melakukan pengobatan di Singapore, dan itulah alasan kenapa ia ingin bertemu dengan Changbin sebelum keberangkatannya.

Ia ingin menyembunyikan penyakit ini dari Changbin lebih lama lagi, tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Darah sialan ini mengalir dari hidungnya secara tiba-tiba dan Kekasihnya tersebut terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Changbin bersedih karena penyakitnya ini.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Dokter _okay_?"

Felix menggeleng cepat dan menahan tangan Changbin. "Antarkan saja aku ke Rumah. Aku hanya kurang istirahat. Percayalah, aku tidak sedang sakit. Mimisan ini adalah hal yang wajar," ucap Felix mencoba untuk meyakinkan Changbin. Ia pun telah menyeka airmatanya dan menunjukkan senyumannya kembali pada Changbin.

"Baiklah, tetapi kau harus berjanji untuk mengatakan padaku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Aku ini adalah Kekasihmu, dan akulah yang bertugas untuk menjagamu," ucap Changbin.

Felix mengangguk. "Tentu Hyung, aku berjanji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changbin tak mendapati semangatnya pagi ini. Ia melangkah melewati koridor Sekolah menuju ke Kelasnya dengan lesu. Bagaimana tidak? Sampai saat ini, ia masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Felix. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Felix dan bodohnya, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk Kekasihnya tersebut.

Jika bukan Felix yang memintanya, mungkin ia akan bolos Sekolah hari ini dan menemani Felix seharian di Rumahnya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kondisi Felix dan terus berada di samping Kekasih manisnya itu.

"Hey, kenapa lesu? Kau seperti Mumi hidup."

Woojin menyambut pagi Changbin dan merangkul bahu Changbin dengan satu tangannya. Disusul oleh kedatangan Seungmin di samping mereka.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Felix," ucap Changbin lesu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Seungmin mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka adalah satu Kelompok, dan mereka saling memperdulikan kondisi satu sama lain.

"Kemarin ia sakit. Tetapi ia tidak membiarkanku untuk menjaganya hari ini."

"Apakah kita harus menjenguknya?" tanya Woojin. Tidak bohong, ia pun mengkhawatirkan kondisi anggota termuda di Fire Burst tersebut.

"Aku ingin sekali menjenguknya. Bagaimana jika pulang Sekolah nanti?" usul Seungmin. Yang langsung diangguki oleh Woojin dan Changbin.

"Baiklah, pulang Sekolah nanti kita menjenguknya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan Kekasihku baik-baik saja," ucap Changbin.

"Aku harap ia baik-baik saja," ucap Woojin.

Dan tak terasa mereka telah tiba di Kelas mereka. Woojin dan Seungmin telah menduduki bangku masing-masing dan disusul oleh Changbin. Namun pergerakkan Changbin terhenti kala tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan tatapan Hyunjin yang nyatanya baru saja memasuki Kelas tersebut.

Entah kenapa, Changbin teringat oleh kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Dan ia rasa, Hyunjin tidak mengingatnya karena sikap Lelaki manis itu tidak berubah. Masih sama. Masih bersikap dingin pada semua orang dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat tak bersuara.

Tak lama, seorang Guru memasuki Kelas mereka dan semua Murid memberikan salam hormat pada sang Guru. Dan mereka memulai pelajaran Seni untuk hari ini.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid, hari ini kalian harus mengerjakan tugas Kelompok yang berjumlah 2 orang di setiap Kelompok. Yaitu, kalian harus menciptakan sebuah lirik lagu, dan jangan protes karena Kelompok kalian telah ditentukan."

Sempat terdengar suara riuh dan nada kecewa dari semua Murid, namun sang Guru melanjutkan tugasnya yaitu menyebutkan nama-nama yang akan menjadi satu Kelompok.

"Baiklah, Kelompok pertama adalah Kim Hanbin dan Kim Jinhwan. Selanjutnya, Kim Jiwon dan Kim Donghyuk, Koo Junhoe dan Song Yunhyeong, Kim Woojin dan Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin dan Hwang Hyunjin, lalu bla bla bla…"

Tubuh Hyunjin menegang. Ia rasa ia salah dengar. Tidak mungkin ia menjadi satu Kelompok dengan Seo Changbin sementara di Kelas mereka memiliki nama lain yang berjumlah lebih dari 20 orang. Namun ketika ia ingin menoleh ke samping; dimana tempat Changbin berada, tak sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu– _kembali–_ meskipun kali ini tatapan Changbin terlihat sangat dingin terhadapnya.

Kenapa harus Changbin?

Ia tidak ingin dirinya dipukuli kembali oleh Lelaki itu. Ia sudah cukup lelah jika harus menerima tindakan kekerasan lagi.

"Tugas kalian akan dikumpulkan minggu depan. Dengan adanya tim Kelompok ini, diharapkan kalian dapat bekerjasama dengan baik tanpa memilih-milih Teman."

Baiklah Hwang Hyunjin…

Tamatlah riwayatmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kumohon jangan katakan hal ini pada Changbin Hyung."

Seungmin terduduk lemah, sementara Woojin masih menatap iba pada Felix yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang pucat.

Nyatanya, Felix baru saja melayangkan satu permintaan pada kedua Sahabatnya itu agar tidak memberitahukan kondisinya pada Changbin. Ia rasa, ia harus memaksa kedua Sahabatnya itu untuk tidak buka mulut mengenai penyakitnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin Changbin kecewa padanya. Dan keputusan ini, adalah pilihan yang paling tepat.

"Tetapi kenapa hanya ia yang tidak tahu? Dia adalah Kekasihmu, Felix."

Felix tersenyum hambar menanggapi ucapan Woojin. "Justru itu, karena dia adalah Kekasihku, maka aku tidak ingin ia kecewa karena penyakit ini," jawabnya.

"Lalu kapan kau akan berangkat untuk pengobatan?" tanya Seungmin. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pintu Kamar Felix, takut-takut Changbin tiba-tiba masuk, karena Changbin saat ini sedang mengambil minuman untuk mereka.

"Setelah kalian kembali dari sini. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku pergi tidak akan lama."

"Setidaknya, jangan biarkan Changbin menunggumu terlalu lama. Aku tidak yakin ia akan–" Woojin menjeda kalimatnya kala Seungmin menyenggol lengannya. Hampir saja ia mengatakan hal yang menjadi rahasia mereka pada Felix. Hal rahasia bahwa sepertinya Changbin mulai tertarik pada Lelaki lain.

"Ia akan apa?" tanya Felix mengulangi kalimat Woojin yang sempat terputus.

"Ah tidak. maksudku, aku tidak yakin ia akan kuat sendirian tanpamu. Kau harus segera kembali dan sembuh, _okay_?" Woojin menampilkan senyuman cerianya pada Felix dan hal itu membuat Felix ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji."

 _Cklek_

Yang Changbin dapati saat dirinya baru saja masuk ke dalam Kamar Felix adalah senyuman hangat dari ketiga orang yang berada di sana menyambutnya. Ia pun ikut tersenyum dan meletakkan nampan berisi gelas minuman untuk mereka berempat di atas meja.

"Jadi… apakah aku harus menghubungimu setiap hari selama kau berada di sana?" tanya Changbin pada Felix.

"Tidak. Akulah yang akan menghubungimu lebih dulu, Hyung."

"Ah baiklah. Aku rasa aku akan sangat merindukan Kekasihku yang manis ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari Rumah Felix, Changbin menaiki Bus menuju ke Rumahnya mengingat letak Rumah Woojin dan Seungmin berlainan arah dari letak Rumahnya.

Hari semakin gelap, dan Changbin hanya menatap keluar jendela Bus tanpa semangat. Memikirkan tentang Felix yang akan pergi meninggalkannya beberapa waktu, dan juga tugas Sekolah yang mengharuskannya untuk satu Kelompok dengan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi harinya.

Tepat saat Bus yang ia tumpangi melewati Halte Sekolah, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Hyunjin yang sedang terduduk seorang diri di sana. Bus itu sempat berhenti di Halte Sekolah, namun Hyunjin bertahan pada posisinya sehingga Bus kembali melaju.

Changbin sempat berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, tentang apakah ia harus mengabaikan Hyunjin atau justru menghampirinya. Changbin terlihat semakin gusar ketika Bus melaju semakin menjauh.

Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dan meminta Supir Bus tersebut untuk berhenti. Ia segera turun dari Bus itu dan berlari menghampiri Hyunjin yang berada di jarak yang cukup jauh darinya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku berlari seperti orang bodoh menghampirinya seperti ini?" umpat Changbin pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa ia tidak dapat menolak reaksi tubuhnya yang selalu tertarik pada sosok Hyunjin. Dan hal ini sudah pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada pada diri Hyunjin sehingga ia sangat penasaran pada sosok misteriusnya?

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

Hyunjin mengangkat kepalanya kala mendengar suara berat yang tidak asing di pendengarannya. Dan matanya membesar saat sosok Changbinlah yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, di sini banyak Preman yang tidak segan merampok bahkan menganiaya korbannya."

Kenapa Changbin tiba-tiba bersikap peduli padanya?

Bukankah Lelaki itu sangat membencinya kemarin?

"Aku… sedang memikirkan tugas kita," gumam Hyunjin. Ia menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedikit takut pada Changbin. Dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Changbin menjulurkan tangan padanya.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak membencimu. Yang harus kubenci itu adalah Jisung."

Changbin, apa kau mabuk? Apa kau tidak menyadari ucapanmu barusan?

"Um… itu–"

"Aku memang sangat membencimu kemarin. Dan saat ini… aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membencimu lagi," potong Changbin.

Ia membuang tatapannya ke sembarang arah, dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika Hyunjin menerima jabatan tangannya.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changbin, wajahmu aneh. Apa yang terjadi?" sambut Byungchan pada sang Adik yang baru saja tiba di Rumah mereka. Pasalnya, Changbin menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila.

"Urusilah urusanmu, Hyung."

Changbin berlalu begitu saja melewati sang Kakak menuju ke Kamarnya. Mengabaikan godaan sang Kakak yang menyebutnya seperti orang gila atau apapun itu. Ia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum Seo Changbin. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh!" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Maksudnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Seharusnya ia bersedih karena ditinggalkan oleh sang Kekasih, tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, ia tersenyum seperti orang gila dan itu sudah terjadi selama lebih dari 2 jam!

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Aku hanya penasaran dengan sosoknya saja."

Changbin berjalan menuju sebuah cermin besar yang tertempel pada lemari pakaiannya dan ia masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Ia pun menyadari bahwa telinga dan pipinya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Mungkinkah karma terjadi secepat itu? Selama ini aku hanya mendengar namanya saja, dan… um… tidak terlintas sedikitpun di benakku jika ia memiliki… yeah… memiliki wajah yang manis."

Ia masih berbicara sendiri seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Atau mungkin, ia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta saat ini. Ya, jatuh cinta pada sosok Hwang Hyunjin.

"Hahaha… kau bercanda Seo Changbin," Changbin tertawa hambar. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi cermin tadi.

"Argh! Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini!" umpatnya. Lagi.

Pada Felix pun, ia tidak pernah merasakan rasa rindu sebesar ini pada seseorang. Padahal belum genap 2 jam ia berpisah dengan Hyunjin. Rasanya, ia ingin mempercepat waktu agar ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok manis yang misterius itu.

"Matanya… hidungnya… kulitnya… dan… bibirnya."

Changbin menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dan membayangkan saat bibir itu bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Hyunjin beberapa waktu lalu. Ciuman tak direncanakan dan tak terduga itu, masih ia ingat hingga detik ini. Ulangi, de-tik i-ni.

"Hah… kenapa aku tidak meminta nomor ponselnya ya?"

Entah ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini atau tidak. Hyunjin selalu memenuhi pikirannya dan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia bertemu dengan Lelaki manis itu esok hari. Mengingat Hyunjin memiliki ketakutan yang cukup besar kepadanya karena ia sempat bersikap buruk terhadapnya.

"Aku ingin mendekatinya. Baiklah… aku akan melakukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, pendek. Bagaimana tugasmu?" Woojin menyambut pagi Changbin dengan perkataan yang tidak menyenangkan saat mereka baru saja memasuki Kelas.

"Aku belum mengerjakannya," singkat Changbin. Ia terduduk di kursinya dan sempat melirik ke kursi Hyunjin yang masih kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Sudah kuduga. Lagipula, mana mungkin kau mau mengerjakan tugas itu dengannya. Bukankah kau sangat membencinya?" ucap Woojin sarkastik.

Changbin hanya mendengus dan tidak menjawab. Asal Sahabatnya ini tahu tentang apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Hyunjin, mungkin ia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan. Atau mungkin menjadi musuh? Karena nyatanya, ia telah jatuh cinta pada anggota Kelompok musuh mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" tanya Changbin.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya," jawab Seungmin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Jadi, Kim Woojin ini tidak membantumu?" giliran Changbin yang berucap sarkastik pada Woojin.

"Hey, kita mengerjakannya berdua semalam," jawab Woojin tidak terima.

"Ya, baru 10 menit kita mengerjakannya, kau jatuh tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dan aku? Aku mengerjakan tugas itu seorang diri."

Changbin menahan tawanya setelah mendengar jawaban Seungmin yang sangat menyedihkan. Kedua Sahabatnya ini memang tidak pernah kompak; kecuali saat menganiaya orang.

Berbicara tentang menganiaya orang, ia jadi teringat kembali dengan Hyunjin. Kenapa Lelaki manis itu belum juga datang? Padahal ia sudah berpenampilan baik saat ini.

Mengabaikan kedua Sahabatnya itu, Changbin bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang duduk tepat di samping Hyunjin.

"Hey, apakah kau punya nomor ponsel Hyunjin?" tanya Changbin nyaris berbisik. Namun orang yang ia tanyai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa… tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui nomor ponselnya."

Changbin mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Kau lihat? Changbin semakin terlihat aneh. Aku sangat yakin bahwa ia menyukai anak baru itu. Berani bertaruh padaku?" bisik Seungmin pada Woojin. Sedari tadi, mereka diam-diam memperhatikan sikap Changbin yang aneh.

"Aku masih tidak percaya. Apakah ia mendapatkan karma secepat itu?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tidak begitu menyenangkan bagi Changbin. Pasalnya, ia tidak melihat Hyunjin sepanjang pelajaran di Sekolah tadi. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menghibur dirinya bersama kedua Sahabatnya bermain-main di Markas untuk memperbaiki mood. Namun hal itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh karena ia masih saja terpikirkan oleh Lelaki manis itu.

"Kenapa ia tidak masuk Sekolah hari ini?" gumamnya lirih.

"Kau bicara apa?"

"Ah tidak. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, Chan Hyung pasti mencariku karena aku tidak mengabarinya," jawab Changbin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita juga pulang."

Woojin mengangguki ucapan Seungmin. "Kau berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai kau dikeroyok oleh Kelompok Preman manapun. Kau harus ingat pesan Hyungmu," pesan Woojin.

Mengingat Kelompok Chan yang cukup besar, dan memiliki banyak anggota, membuat mereka harus berhati-hati, takut-takut ada orang yang memiliki dendam pada mereka. Meskipun Changbin adalah orang yang berani dan pandai berkelahi, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan kalah jika dikeroyok dan melawan banyak orang.

"Kau ingat? Hyungmu itu adalah mantan anggota Streaks?"

Streaks adalah Kelompok berandalan Kota dengan jaringan terbesar karena banyak memiliki anggota. Seluruh anggotanya telah berusia matang. Dan tentang alasan kenapa Chan bisa menjadi mantan anggota Streaks yaitu, karena Chan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri. Tidak hanya pengkriminal, Kelompok Streaks ini pun adalah perusak lingkungan dan masyarakat. Dan Chan masih sangat menyayangi masa depannya.

"Aku akan menghabisi mereka satu persatu," enteng Changbin.

"Sombong sekali," tawa Woojin.

Changbin mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi dari Markas mereka, begitupun dengan Woojin dan Seungmin, mereka pulang ke Rumah bersama. Kalian ingat? Arah Rumah mereka yang berlawan dengan Rumah Changbin?

Sementara di sepanjang perjalanan, Changbin terus terpikirkan oleh Hyunjin. Memikirkan tentang alasan kenapa Lelaki manis itu tidak masuk ke Sekolah. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Sepertinya ia harus ke Rumah Hyunjin untuk memastikan keadaan Hyunjin. Ia bahkan tidak peduli reaksi Hyunjin jika mendapatinya di Rumah Lelaki manis itu. Ya, ia harus ke Rumah Hyunjin saat ini juga.

"Hwang Hyun–"

 _Bugh bugh bugh!_

"Akh!"

Mata Changbin membulat ketika ia melihat Hyunjin tengah dipukuli oleh beberapa orang tak jauh dari Rumah Lelaki manis itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera berlari menghampirinya untuk membela Hyunjin.

 _Bugh bugh bugh!_

"Rasakan ini! Katakan pada si Brengsek Jisung itu untuk meminta maaf padaku!"

"Argh!"

"HENTIKAN BRENGSEK!" teriak Changbin dan menendang salah satu Lelaki dari ketiga Preman tersebut.

"Mereka memiliki masalah juga pada Jisung?" Changbin menyempatkan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Hyunjin yang sudah tersungkur penuh luka, dan Lelaki manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian tahan dulu, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Apa yang telah Jisung lakukan pada kalian?" tanya Changbin.

Nyatanya, ia cukup mengenal siapa ketiga Preman ini. Jaebum, Jackson dan juga Mark. Mereka sempat menjadi musuhnya, namun sekarang tidak lagi karena masalah mereka telah terselesaikan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Jaebum pada Changbin. Ia mendekati Changbin dan menatap remeh pada Hyunjin.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Jaebum yang terhormat."

Jaebum tertawa kecil dan ia sedikit berdecih. "Jisung adalah teman dari cecunguk ini! Jadi, bukankah wajar jika aku memukulinya?"

"Jisung telah membuat Adikku berkhianat padaku!" lanjut Jaebum.

Jaebum memiliki seorang Adik dan mungkin kalian akan terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa Adik Jaebum. Ya, Adik Jaebum adalah Minho, dan nyatanya, Minho telah mengakhianatinya hanya untuk bersama si Brengsek Jisung. Apalagi jika bukan karena cinta?

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi Jisung, ia tidak baik untukmu. Kau hanya akan terus dipukuli seperti ini!"

Changbin berbicara pada Hyunjin yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sementara Hyunjin hanya terdiam merasa tidak terima atas ucapan Changbin barusan.

"Apa pedulimu?" ucap Hyunjin. "Aku bisa menghadapi mereka," lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa."

Changbin kembali menatap Jaebum, "Jangan sakiti dia lagi. Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai?"

Jaebum sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Changbin. Apakah Changbin memiliki hubungan dengan anggota Kelompok Jisung tersebut?

"Kau memiliki hubungan dengannya?" tanya Jaebum tanpa basa-basi.

Changbin melirik ke arah Hyunjin sekilas, lalu menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya pada Jaebum.

"Dia adalah Kekasihku."

Sementara Hyunjin, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pernyataan itu akan keluar dari bibir Changbin.

Apa maksudnya Changbin berbicara seperti itu pada Jaebum?

Apakah…

Changbin hanya ingin melindunginya?

Tetapi untuk apa? Seharusnya Changbin senang jika ia dipukuli oleh ketiga orang ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If this story deserves to be appreciated, please leave a comment and vote. Thank you~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Changbin menyelamatkan Hyunjin.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa disebut dengan takdir atau tidak," ucap Changbin setelah Jaebum, Jackson dan Mark pergi dari hadapannya. Menyisakan dirinya dan Hyunjin yang masih terdiam berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau–"

"Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri," potong Changbin.

Tidak bohong, ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Hyunjin yang terluka cukup parah. Namun, ia harus menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya karena tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan sikap perhatiannya pada Hyunjin secepat ini bukan? Ia masih harus meyakinkan perasaannya ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengobati luka itu dulu atau–"

"Berhentilah muncul di hadapanku."

Changbin kehilangan kata-katanya. Dan ia pun sangat terkejut atas respon dari Hyunjin barusan. Apakah Hyunjin masih menganggapnya sebagai musuh? Tapi, ia telah menolong Lelaki manis itu dua kali. Yeah… meskipun pertolongannya yang pertama Hyunjin tidak mengetahuinya.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan tugas sialan itu!"

Hyunjin berlalu begitu saja. Namun Changbin menahan tangannya dan mencengkramnya cukup kuat.

"Lepaskan," desis Hyunjin tidak mau menatap Changbin. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan luka di wajahnya.

"Beginikah balasanmu? Jika saja aku tidak menolongmu, mungkin kau akan mati," ucap Changbin sarkastik.

"Biarkan aku mati. Apa pedulimu?!"

"Dilihat dari luka yang kau dapati, aku bahkan tahu bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang kuat, Hwang Hyunjin."

Suara Changbin terdengar melemah. Dan tidak ada yang dapat Hyunjin lakukan selain mengikuti langkah Changbin yang menarik tangannya begitu kuat meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 1 jam untuk mengobati luka Hyunjin di Klinik terdekat, akhirnya Changbin dapat melihat Hyunjin berjalan pelan keluar dari salah satu Ruangan. Ia segera berdiri dari kursi penunggu, dan menghampiri Hyunjin.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya. Hyunjin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Changbin sempat memperhatikan wajah Hyunjin yang pucat tanpa semangat. Ia bahkan nyaris melupakan cantiknya wajah Hyunjin karena ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyunjin padanya. Ekspresi yang lemah dan tatapannya yang terluka.

"Kenapa kau mendadak peduli padaku?" tanya Hyunjin.

Mereka memutuskan untuk terduduk di kursi Taman terdekat dan merasakan hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

"Itu karena aku nyaris tidak pernah melihatmu tersenyum," jawab Changbin dengan mudah.

"Untuk apa aku tersenyum?" Hyunjin masih bertahan dengan nada datarnya. Ia pun masih enggan menatap Lelaki tampan itu.

Biarlah ia memberikan waktunya lebih lama pada Changbin karena tidak bohong, ia merasa berterima kasih atas pertolongan Changbin tadi.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahmu jika kau tersenyum."

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Yeah… menurutku itu penting. Setidaknya jika kau tidak ingin disebut sebagai orang yang hanya memiliki 2 ekspresi. Ekspresi datar dan kesakitan."

Hyunjin baru tahu, bahwa Lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya ini ternyata tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Ia seperti baru saja melihat sosok lain dari diri Changbin yang sebelumnya ia ketahui adalah orang yang cukup mengerikan.

Sementara Changbin, ia diam-diam memperhatikan wajah cantik Hyunjin dari samping dan tak jarang ia menatap ke arah bibir Lelaki manis tersebut. Ia sungguh ingin merasakan manisnya bibir itu lagi.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum."

Awalnya, Hyunjin memang tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumannya pada siapapun. Tidak sebelum ia bertemu dengan Jisung dan kedua Sahabatnya yang lain, Minho dan Jeongin. Ia hanya akan tersenyum saat dirinya sedang bersama anggota Red Glow saja.

"Kalau begitu… akan menjadi sulit untukku."

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak. Lupakan," Changbin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena ia merasa sangat canggung berada di situasi seperti ini bersama Hyunjin. Ia mendadak kehilangan topik pembicaraan dan menjadi takut salah bicara.

"Aku harus pulang," Hyunjin hendak berdiri dan Changbin langsung gelagapan mencari cara untuk mencegah Hyunjin pergi.

"Um… tunggu."

Hyunjin menghentikan pergerakkan dan menatap Changbin. Masih dengan wajah yang datar.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Seo Changbin?

"Untuk apa?"

"Jika kau beratan, aku tidak ingin memaksa."

Nyatanya, ucapan Changbin berlawanan dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Karena yang terjadi, Changbin justru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hyunjin.

"Ini nomorku."

Hyunjin menyerahkan kembali ponselnya pada sang Pemilik setelah menekan beberapa digit angka di sana. Dengan cepat Changbin menerima ponselnya dan tak lama, ponsel Hyunjin berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Hyunjin menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya pada Changbin. Namun Changbin hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Hanya memastikan."

Hyunjin memalingkan pandangannya pada ponselnya dan memasukkan kembali ke dalam saku celananya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Hyunjin menyadari senyuman kecil di wajah Changbin sesaat sebelum Lelaki itu beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa sangat aneh dengan sikap Changbin padanya akhir-akhir ini. Namun ia tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan tetap menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa.

Meskipun nyatanya hidupnya sedikit berbeda setelah kedatangan Changbin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyatakan cinta pada seseorang tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Itulah yang sepanjang hari ini memenuhi pikiran Changbin. Ia tahu, bahwa tak mudah untuk mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada sosok Hyunjin. Namun ia rasa, Hyunjin harus mengetahuinya.

Tetapi harus dengan cara apa ia mengungkapkannya?

Dan juga, bukankah terlalu beresiko jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang merupakan anggota dari Kelompok musuh mereka?

Senyuman Changbin terlihat cerah. Pasalnya, semalam ia baru saja mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hyunjin untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama di Rumah Lelaki manis tersebut. Tentunya, dengan beberapa cara dan trik yang ia gunakan agar Hyunjin termakan oleh bujukannya. Terbukti, ia bisa dengan bebas mengunjungi Rumah Hyunjin hanya dengan beberapa pesan yang ia kirimkan saja.

Ia tak mampu menahan detak jantung gembira kala sepasang kakinya telah menginjak lantai Rumah Hyunjin, meskipun pintu besar itu belum terbuka, ia sudah senang bukan main.

"Kau sudah tiba?"

Mata Changbin berbinar kala menangkap sosok Hyunjin yang semakin terlihat manis menyambutnya. Hyunjin hanya mengenakan kaos tipis juga celana pendek selutut. Namun penampilan sederhananya itu semakin membuat Changbin tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya lebih lama lagi.

"Bisakah aku masuk?"

"Ah silahkan."

Cantik. Sangat cantik.

Hanya itu yang dapat Changbin gambarkan pada sosok yang saat ini tengah menuntun langkahnya menuju ke Ruang tamu. Ia sempat menyesal, kenapa ia memperlakukan makhluk secantik ini dengan kasar kemarin?

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

Sebenarnya, Hyunjin tidak suka berteman. Kecuali dengan anggota Red Glow. Dan Changbin, adalah orang pertama yang ia izinkan untuk masuk ke dalam Rumahnya; tentunya setelah anggota Red Glow.

Bukankah Changbin terlihat istimewa?

"Apapun yang kau sajikan, aku akan meminumnya."

Changbin tersenyum, dan ia mulai nyaman pada posisi duduknya. Dan baru saja menyadari bahwa Rumah milik Hyunjin ini sangatlah luas dan mewah. Ternyata benar, Hyunjin dan anggota Red Glow yang lain memanglah berasal dari Keluarga yang sangat kaya raya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Jika biasanya Hyunjin memerintahkan seluruh Pelayan, kali ini ia tidak melakukannya. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin melenyapkan suasana canggung yang sempat tercipta di antara dirinya dan Changbin tadi.

Keheningan menggantung di antara mereka. Hyunjin hanya terfokus pada sebuah buku dan pensil yang ada di depannya. Sementara Changbin, masih menikmati minuman bersoda yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?" ucapan Changbin membuat Hyunjin terlonjak.

"Y-ya?" Hyunjin sedikit tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini?" Changbin mengulangi pertanyaannya. Masih dengan nada bicara yang sama.

"A-aku… tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Hm… baiklah. Judul lirik lagu kita adalah tidak memikirkan apapun," enteng Changbin setengah bercanda.

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku bercanda."

Changbin tertawa kecil, sementara Hyunjin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ayolah, kenapa interaksi kita sangat kaku? Aku ke sini untuk mengerjakan tugas kita, bukan untuk melihatmu kebingungan," ucap Changbin.

Sebenarnya, yang baru saja ia sebutkan adalah tujuan ke duanya. Dan apa kalian tahu apa tujuan utaman Changbin?

Apa lagi jika bukan untuk bertemu Hyunjin dan memandangi wajah Lelaki cantik itu?

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan tema yang bagus. Bagaimana jika tentang seseorang yang ingin sekali mengepakkan sayapnya agar ia bisa terbang dengan bebas?" usul Hyunjin. Changbin terlihat berpikir.

Changbin tidak terlalu pandai dalam urusan pelajaran, dan apapun yang menjadi usul Hyunjin, akan ia gunakan untuk tugas mereka kali ini.

"Aku setuju."

"Secepat itu?" tanya Hyunjin.

"Aku tahu kau adalah Siswa yang pandai. Jadi, apa salahnya jika aku mempercayaimu?"

 _Deg!_

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Changbin, terdengar seperti memiliki makna lain bagi Hyunjin. Dan detakan di jantungnya ini, tidak seharusnya ada. Changbin adalah Lelaki yang aneh. Sungguh aneh. Lelaki aneh yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

"Hanya tema itu yang terpikirkan olehku," lirih Hyunjin.

"Bagaimana jika kuberi judul _Spread My Wings_?" usul Changbin.

"Itu sangat bagus. Dan aku memiliki banyak referensi untuk melanjutkan lirik lagu kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian itu, Jeongin tak lagi bisa menemui ataupun sekedar menghubungi Byungchan. Hari-harinya menggelap, dan hanya kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Memikirkan tentang keadaan seorang Lelaki yang secara tidak langsung telah ia lukai.

Ia memang pengecut, ia masih tidak berani untuk menemui Kekasihnya itu hanya karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Senyuman Lelaki penyelamatnya itu, tidak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Ia masih mengingat jelas senyuman tulus yang Byungchan tunjukkan saat sedang bersamanya.

Meskipun kebersamaan itu mereka lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang membebani pikiranmu, Jeongin-ah."

Minho memutuskan untuk mengajak Jeongin berbicara karena sepanjang hari ini Jeongin hanya menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Hyung… aku merindukannya. Sudah 2 bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya," lirih Jeongin. Ia tampak lesu dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ia baik-baik saja," jawab Minho.

"Tidak masalah jika ia tidak ingin melihat wajahku, atau bahkan telah melupakanku. Tapi aku masih memiliki pertanyaan tentang alasan kenapa Jisung Hyung begitu membenci hubunganku dengannya."

Suasana Kelas mereka sudah agak sepi, karena kebanyakan Siswa telah pergi meninggalkan Kelas menuju Rumah mereka masing-masing. Menyisakan Jeongin dan Minho, juga beberapa Siswa di sana.

"Apa kau tahu jika Jisung dan Byungchan memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan?"

Jeongin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti, dan ia menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Minho.

"Adik perempuan Jisung menjadi Korban dari Kelompok Byungchan yang sebelumnya. Sebelum Byungchan bersama dengan Fire Burst," lanjut Minho.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Jisung Hyung memiliki seorang Adik."

"Ya, itu karena Adik Jisung telah meninggal Dunia. Kau tahu apa penyebabnya? Salah satu teman Byungchan telah memperkosa Adik Jisung dan Adik Jisung bunuh diri karena depresi. Itulah alasan kenapa Jisung sangat membenci Byungchan dan menjadi musuh mereka."

"Tapi… bukan Chan Hyung yang memperkosa Adik Jisung Hyung," gumam Jeongin. Minho mengangguk.

"Ya memang bukan Byungchan yang melakukan kesalahan. Tetapi kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang Adik yang begitu kau sayangi bukan? Itulah yang Jisung rasakan."

Jeongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Pandangannya melemah, dan Minho menyadari kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Jeongin.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat keadaan semakin membaik. Dan aku tidak keberatan untuk mempertamukanmu dengan Byungchan. Kau merindukannya bukan?"

Seolah memahami keinginan Jeongin, Minho menawarkan diri untuk mempertemukan sepasang Kekasih yang telah lama tak berjumpa tersebut. Seketika Jeongin mengembangkan senyumannya dan memeluk tubuh Minho dengan erat.

"Hyung… kau bisa menerima perasaanku pada Chan Hyung? Aku… sangat mencintainya."

"Ya, tentu aku tahu. Karena aku pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu pada seseorang. Dan berjauhan dengannya, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changbin dan Hyunjin nyatanya telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Dan malam pun semakin larut. Sudah saatnya Changbin kembali ke Rumah. Namun pada saat Hyunjin mengantar Changbin ke gerbang, ada sebuah Mobil mewah memasuki halaman Rumah besar tersebut.

Hyunjin tahu, bahwa sang Ibu baru saja kembali dari Kantornya.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini," ucap Hyunjin. Ia terlihat ketakutan dan hendak berlari ke dalam Rumahnya.

Changbin mengernyitkan dahinya dan akhirnya ia mengangguki ucapan Hyunjin.

"Aku… harus segera masuk ke dalam."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Hyunjin segera berlari menjauhi Changbin menuju ke Rumahnya. Meninggalkan Changbin yang masih bertahan dengan keterdiamannya. Matanya terus tertuju pada sosok Hyunjin. Ia baru saja merasakan keanehan dari diri Hyunjin setelah melihat Mobil mewah itu masuk.

Mungkinkah Hyunjin saat ini sedang ketakutan?

Tetapi yang baru saja keluar dari Mobil mewah itu hanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia yakini adalah Ibu Hyunjin.

Jadi, apakah Hyunjin takut pada Ibunya sendiri?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada malam di saat Hyunjin jatuh pingsan dan demam. Ia masih ingat betul ketika Hyunjin memanggil Ayah beberapa kali hingga akhirnya mereka berciuman malam itu.

Rasa penasarannya semakin membesar pada sosok Hyunjin. Ia rasa, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui seperti apa kehidupan Hyunjin juga Keluarganya.

"Aku harap ia baik-baik saja," gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeongin terduduk seorang diri di kursi Taman dengan sebuah kotak di atas kedua pahanya. Ia sempat melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Minho mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Hingga tak lama, ia melihat kehadiran seseorang yang sedang menuju ke arahnya.

"Jeongin…"

Jeongin bangkit dari duduknya dan mengembangkan senyumannya. Suara yang telah lama tak ia dengar, baru saja menyebutkan namanya.

Ya, yang saat ini berada di hadapannya adalah Byungchan. Kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Chan Hyung…"

Jeongin harus berterima kasih pada Minho karena telah membuat janji temu dirinya dengan Byungchan. Meskipun Byungchan masih menggunakan kursi rodanya, ia tetap menemui Jeongin karena ia pun sangat merindukan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku kira kau telah melupakanku," canda Chan pada Jeongin.

"Hyung… aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Kau tahu? Aku hampir saja gila karena tidak melihat wajah manismu."

Jeongin tersipu, lalu ia meraih kedua tangan Byungchan dan menautkan jari mereka.

"Hyung bisa duduk di sebelahku?"

Chan mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Jeongin yang memapahnya untuk terduduk di kursi tersebut. Kedua kakinya masih tidak dapat digunakan, dan hal itu sedikit menghambat aktivitasnya.

"Hyung... aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

Jeongin memulai perbincangan mereka setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Byungchan. Tak henti matanya menatapnya sang Kekasih untuk mengobati rasa rindu.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," ucap Byungchan. Ia membalas senyuman Jeongin dan mengusap pipi Jeongin dengan lembut.

"Kau selalu melindungiku, Hyung. Dengan cara apa aku membalasnya?"

"Mudah, hanya dengan selalu berada di sampingku dan isi hari-hariku dengan senyuman manismu itu."

Jeongin mengangguk antusias. "Tentu aku akan melakukannya, Hyung."

Byungchan tidak menjawab. Tatapannya yang semula tertuju pada mata Jeongin, kini beralih turun menuju bibir Jeongin. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah mereka dan cengkramannya tangannya pada wajah Jeongin semakin kuat.

Tidak ada yang dapat Jeongin lakukan selain memejamkan matanya dan merasakan bibir Chan menyapu lembut permukaan bibirnya. Chan menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, tidak ada gerakan yang berarti selain hanya kecupan saja. Ciuman manis yang mendebarkan bagi keduanya.

Tak lama, akhirnya ciuman itupun terputus. Menyisakan senyuman yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain. Diakhiri oleh desahan nafas lega dari Byungchan dan Jeongin dengan wajah meronanya.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Ini tentang hubungan kita," ucap Byungchan.

"Katakanlah Hyung."

"Apakah kau siap jika aku memberitahu hubungan kita pada anggota Fire Burst? Mengingat mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya."

Jeongin terdiam. Ia tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa terus menerus menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari Fire Burst. Mereka adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku. Dan aku ingin kau diterima dengan baik oleh mereka semua."

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyetujuinya?" tanya Jeongin.

"Aku akan berusaha hingga mereka menerimamu."

"Masalah Jisung Hyung…"

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya," jawab Byungchan dengan cepat. Dan ia membawa tubuh Jeongin kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Malaikat penolongmu?"

Minho melayangkan pertanyaannya pada Hyunjin kala ia baru saja memasuki Kamar Hyunjin. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, maka dari itu Minho memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Rumah Sahabatnya tersebut.

Hyunjin mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menghela nafas lemah. Ia terduduk di kursi belajarnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Minho yang terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk mengecek cctv Rumahku. Tetapi aku masih belum siap untuk mengetahuinya."

"Lakukan saja, kau tunggu apa lagi?" Minho terlihat antusias.

"Bagaimana jika ia hanyalah Paman Supir Taksi?"

Itu tidak masalah. Karena yang terpenting baginya adalah ucapan terima kasih atas kebaikan seseorang yang telah membantunya bahkan membelikan obat untuknya.

"Setidaknya ia adalah orang yang baik. Lalu, bagaimana jika yang menolongmu itu adalah seorang Lelaki tampan?"

Hyunjin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Lalu kenapa jika ia adalah Lelaki tampan?"

"Kau bisa menjadikannya sebagai Kekasihmu," tukas Minho. Dan ia berhasil membuat Hyunjin membungkam bibirnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Minho lagi.

"Entahlah. Biar Tuhan yang membalas kebaikannya."

"Semudah itu?"

"Dan untuk pernyataan terakhirmu, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memiliki Kekasih. Aku sangat muak dengan perasaan semacam itu. Aku tidak percaya cinta," ucap Hyunjin datar.

"Itu karena kau belum pernah merasakannya. Memiliki Kekasih itu menyenangkan. Akan ada seseorang yang dapat melindungimu."

Berbicara tentang seorang Kekasih, Hyunjin teringat tentang seseorang yang 'pernah' menjadi pelindungnya saat ia masih berusia sekitar 8 tahun. Ia memiliki seorang Hyung yang sangat baik terhadapnya, dan juga melindunginya. Namun sejak orang itu meninggalkannya tanpa kabar, hatinya perlahan mengeras dan ia tidak percaya akan cinta.

Baginya, tidak akan ada seseorang yang dapat melindunginya, karena hingga sekarang ia harus berjuang seorang diri. Tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun.

"Aku sudah cukup terlindungi oleh anggota Red Glow," jawabnya.

"Hey, apa kau tidak iri padaku dan Jisung? Juga pada Jeongin dan Byungchan?" goda Minho. Memang benar, hanya Hyunjin saja yang tidak memiliki pasangan dalam Kelompok mereka.

"Jadi, apakah kau berniat untuk menjodohkanku dengan sosok penolongku itu?"

"Kalau ia tampan dan dapat melindungi Sahabatku yang sangat berharga ini, kenapa tidak?" enteng Minho.

"Tidak. Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memeriksa cctv itu sampai kapanpun."

"Hya! Kenapa begitu?"

"Biarlah Takdir yang menjawabnya."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Hyunjin menyembunyikan senyumannya meskipun Minho masih dapat melihatnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Apakah ia masih memukulimu?" Minho mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Saat ia pulang semalam, aku segera masuk ke dalam Kamarku dan aku tidak menemuinya. Aku rasa bersembunyi di Kamar akan lebih baik."

"Jika ia masih melakukan kekerasan padamu, katakan padaku _okay_?"

Hyunjin mengangguk. "Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Felix menggerakkan jemarinya di atas secarik kertas untuk menuliskan beberapa kalimat di sana. Saat ini, ia sudah berada di Singapore dan tengah menjalani pengobatannya hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

Keadaan Kamar ini sangatlah sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di sini. Ia hanya ditemani oleh suara alat medis dan juga pemandangan Kota asing yang terpampang di luar jendela Kamar tersebut.

Wajahnya memucat, namun ia masih bisa mengembangkan senyumannya kala ia membuka galeri ponselnya yang dipenuhi oleh foto dirinya bersama Changbin. Sudah 3 hari tidak bertemu, ia sangat merindukan sosok Lelaki pujaannya tersebut.

Mengingat kembali saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Changbin dan pada hari pertama mereka bertemu, ia bahkan memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Lelaki tampan tersebut.

 **[Felix POV]**

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki lagi hari seperti hari ini atau tidak. Aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar keras hanya melalui tatapan matanya saja. Kami tidak sengaja bertubrukan di lorong Rumah Sakit hingga aku hampir saja kehilangan keseimbanganku jika saja ia tak lebih dulu menahan tubuhku. Pada saat itu, aku sedang melakukan cek kesehatan, sementara aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sini, melihat fisiknya yang sangat sehat._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru."_

 _Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya bahkan selalu kuingat._

" _A-aku tidak apa-apa."_

" _Sungguh?"_

 _Ia terlihat panik, namun hal itu justru membuatku ingin tertawa. Hingga ia salah tingkah karena tanpa sadar aku menertawainya._

" _Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" begitu ucapnya._

 _Aku berdiri dengan benar dan membenahi penampilanku agar rapih kembali. Aku mengangguk, dan tatapanku tertuju pada tanganku yang masih digenggam olehnya. Hingga ia gelagapan dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tanganku._

" _Maaf…"_

" _Tidak masalah. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"_

" _Aku sedang mengurus administrasi Hyungku yang dirawat di sini."_

 _Aku mengangguk mengerti dan ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, namun entah kenapa aku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang dapat menahan kepergiannya. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku saja._

" _Bisakah kita bertemu lagi nanti? Setelah kau selesai mengurus administrasi Hyungmu?" ucapku dengan mudahnya. Awalnya ia terlihat bingung, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menyetujui ajakanku._

" _Baiklah, tunggu aku di Taman belakang Rumah Sakit ini."_

 _Aku mengangguk setuju dan langsung menuju ke tempat yang baru saja ia sebutkan. Hingga baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, bahwa ia melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Untuk beberapa detik, kami terjebak dalam tatapan yang tak kami ketahuinya makna dari tatapan itu._

" _Kau menunggu lama?"_

 _Sebenarnya, aku sudah menunggu selama hampir satu jam di kursi yang terdapat di belakang Rumah Sakit ini. Karena aku tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun selain memenuhi janji yang kami buat tadi._

" _Tidak, hanya sekitar 15 menit."_

 _Ia tersenyum lega setelah mendengar jawabanku. Diam-diam kupandangi wajah tampannya dari samping tanpa ia ketahui. Lalu aku menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikan senyumanku. Tidak pernah aku berada sedekat ini dengan seorang Lelaki karena yang selama ini aku lakukan adalah Sekolah, menjalani Kursus dan juga mengecek kesehatanku secara rutin._

 _Ialah Lelaki pertama bagiku._

 _Seo Changbin._

" _Siapa namamu?"_

 _Aku terkejut setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Apakah ia tertarik untuk mengenalku?_

" _Lee Felix. Kau bisa memanggilku Felix."_

 _Ia menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menjabat tanganku. "Namaku adalah Seo Changbin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Lee Felix."_

 _Debaran di jantung ini semakin keras setelah tangan kami kembali bersentuhan. Pipiku terasa memanas, terlebih ia mengembangkan senyumannya ke arahku._

" _Senang berkenalan denganmu, um…"_

" _Usiaku 17 tahun," ucapnya cepat._

" _Ah iya, senang berkenalan denganmu Changbin Hyung."_

 _Ternyata ia satu tahun lebih tua dariku._

" _Hyung?"_

" _Ya, usiaku 16 tahun. Satu tahun di bawahmu."_

" _Benarkah? Hahaha baiklah."_

 _Keheningan sempat menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitar kami. Mungkin beberapa menit dan kami hanya terdiam menatap apapun yang tertangkap oleh pandangan kami. Sebenarnya pada saat itu aku sedang berpikir. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat terus bersama Changbin Hyung. Ia adalah seseorang yang hangat, dan aku membutuhkan sosok sepertinya untuk menemaniku._

" _Changbin Hyung… apa kau berkenan jika aku mengantarmu pulang?"_

 _Mungkin hanya dengan cara ini agar aku dapat lebih lama bersamanya. Sekaligus mengetahui dimana ia tinggal._

" _Mengantarku pulang?" tanyanya sedikit tidak percaya._

" _Aku ke sini bersama Supir. Dan aku rasa tidak masalah jika aku mengantarmu."_

 _Suaranya semakin mengecil. Aku berucap dengan sangat lirih padanya. Aku… merasa diriku berubah menjadi sosok lain saat sedang bersamanya. Seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang terbaik untuknya._

" _Apa itu tidak merepotkan?"_

" _Ucapan terima kasih dariku karena telah kau telah mau menjadi temanku."_

 _Akhirnya ia menyetujuinya dan di sinilah kami berada. Di dalam Mobilku dan kami duduk bersebelahan. Lagi-lagi, kami tidak saling bicara dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga rasanya aku tidak dapat menahan diriku lagi, dan dengan lancang tanganku meraih satu tangannya._

" _Changbin Hyung…"_

 _Ia nampak terkejut. Namun aku tidak perduli. Aku rasa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sebelum terlambat. Sebelum Takdir menghapus seluruh harapanku._

" _Kau mungkin akan menganggapku aneh, mengingat aku hanyalah orang yang asing bagimu. Tapi, apakah aku boleh jujur padamu?" ucapku lagi. Suaraku mulai bergetar. Namun aku tidak ingin menghentikannya._

" _Bisakah kau menjadikanku sebagai Kekasihmu?"_

" _Hah?" ucapnya tidak percaya._

" _Aku berjanji tidak akan lama. Jadikan aku sebagai Kekasihmu beberapa hari saja. Setelah itu, kau boleh mengakhiri hubungan kita."_

 _Aku menatap matanya dengan dalam, begitupun dengannya. Ia menatap mataku dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat meyakinkannya._

" _K-kau… yakin? Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada tangannya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika Supir mendengar percakapanku dengan Changbin Hyung dan melaporkannya pada Ibu._

 _Aku hanya membutuhkan sosok teman. Hanya itu._

" _Kumohon…"_

 _Jantungku tak hentinya berdetak dan setelah menunggunya berpikir beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tubuhku melemas kala ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya._

" _Felix, maukah kau menjadi Kekasihku?"_

Felix meneteskan airmata diselingi dengan tawa kecil kala mengingat kenangan itu. Sosok Lelaki yang ia yakini telah Tuhan kirimkan untuk menemaninya di sisa hidup yang masih ia miliki. Ia sangat berterima kasih, atas kebahagiaan yang sempat ia rasakan saat dirinya bersama Changbin beberapa waktu kemarin. Baginya, itu adalah anugerah terbesar dari Tuhan untuknya.

"Terima kasih telah membalas cintaku, Changbinie Hyung…" gumamnya. Ia masih menatap wajah Changbin di layar ponselnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Changbin cukup jengah oleh sikap kedua Sahabatnya ini. Seungmin dan Woojin. Pasalnya, mereka terlihat seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Bukankah seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu padamu?" tanya Woojin.

"Jadi maksudmu aku telah menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Woojin maupun Seungmin hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajah mereka ke arah lain.

Setelah pulang Sekolah, Changbin memutuskan untuk mengajak kedua Sahabatnya ini ke Markas dan berbicara secara langsung, karena entah kenapa ia merasa Woojin dan Seungmin sedikit menjauhinya.

"Kalian bahkan tahu bahwa aku tidak suka berbasa-basi."

Seungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan menghadapi Changbin. "Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan si anak baru itu di Markas kita beberapa hari lalu."

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Changbin mendadak kaku. Dan Seungmin tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau sangat membencinya, Seo Changbin?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If this story deserves to be appreciated, please leave a comment and vote. Thank you~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Kami hanya ingin mendengar jawaban langsung darimu, Seo Changbin. Padahal aku sangat yakin, bahwa kau memerintahkan kami untuk membawanya ke Markas karena kau ingin memberinya pelajaran."

Kali ini Woojin yang berbicara. Sementara Changbin, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, atau justru menutupi perasaannya pada Hyunjin. Ia tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan pengkhiatan pada anggota Fire Burst, tapi semua ini terjadi bukanlah keinginannya.

"Jadi, apakah Seo Changbin telah jatuh cinta pada musuhnya sendiri yang bernama Hwang Hyunjin?" sindir Seungmin.

Changbin mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan emosinya. Ia bahkan sempat memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Itu tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku tidak melakukan hal itu."

Jawaban Changbin semakin membuat Seungmin ingin tertawa. "Aku tidak buta, Seo Changbin."

"Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan seorang pengkhianat? Kau bahkan melupakan bahwa Hyunjin adalah anggota Red Glow. Kelompok yang telah mencelakai Byungchan Hyung, Kakak kandungmu sendiri."

Ucapan Woojin sungguh telak dan semakin memojokkan Changbin.

Itu memang benar. Woojin dan Seungmin tidak salah. Salahkan saja perasaan sialannya ini yang tiba-tiba tertarik pada sosok Hyunjin. Sosok misterius yang memberikannya sejuta pertanyaan tentang sosok itu.

"Ia yang lebih dulu menciumku. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang aneh sepertinya?"

Nafas Changbin terlihat terengah. Ia telah mengatakan kebohongan terbesar pada kedua Sahabatnya ini.

"Kau jatuh cinta atau tidak padanya, itu bukanlah masalah bagi kami. Tapi, apakah kau memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Felix jika ia mengetahui kau telah mencium Lelaki lain di belakangnya?" Seungmin tahu ini adalah hal yang sangat sensitif bagi Changbin. Tapi ia pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menembak Changbin dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Jangan membawa Felix ke dalam masalah ini. Jangan libatkan ia sedikitpun ke dalam urusan Fire Burst," ucap Changbin dengan dingin.

"Kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Seungmin.

Ia pun tidak tahu apakah perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Felix sama dengan perasaannya terhadap Hyunjin. Semua itu terasa _random_ baginya. Ia masih belum mampu menentukan kemana hatinya akan pergi. Pada Felix atau pada Hyunjin.

"Tentu aku masih mencintainya."

Dan tanpa mengatakan kalimat apapun lagi, Changbin beranjak pergi dari Markas mereka. Ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya saat ini. Pikirannya mendadak kacau. Ia baru saja dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang sangat berat. Antara Sahabat yang selalu bersamanya cukup lama, atau seorang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta di awal pertemuan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk apa malam-malam mengajakku bertemu?" tanya Hyunjin pada Changbin.

Setelah mendapatkan pesan permintaan dari Changbin untuk bertemu di sebuah Café kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari Rumahnya. Hanya dengan menggunakan _sweater_ tipis berwarna hitam miliknya, ia rela menyusul Changbin yang sudah lebih dulu tiba di Café tersebut. Lelaki itu terlihat kacau dan ia tidak melihat keceriaan Changbin seperti kemarin.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, apa itu salah?"

Bukan jawaban yang Hyunjin dapatkan, melainkan sebuah kalimat penuh tuntutan juga tatapan tajam dari Changbin untuknya.

"Changbin… kau aneh," gumam Hyunjin.

"Ya, semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama padaku."

Ini bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia tahu bahwa Changbin memiliki masalah hanya dengan melihat raut wajahnya saja. Changbin terlihat mengusap wajahnya secara kasar berkali-kali.

"Hyunjin, bisakah kau menemaniku malam ini saja?"

"Menemani…mu?" gumam Hyunjin sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau pernah minum? Kurasa akan menyenangkan. Aku sungguh stress," usul Changbin. Ia tahu bahwa Hyunjin tidak sebodoh itu untuk memahami perkataannya barusan.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hyunjin, Changbin segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Hyunjin untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Ia berniat untuk mengajak Hyunjin menaiki kereta bawah tanah karena itulah akses tercepat menuju _Club_ yang ia maksud.

Hyunjin hanya memperhatikan Changbin yang sedang membeli dua tiket untuk mereka, dan lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengikuti kemana arah langkah Changbin membawanya.

Tidak ada kalimat yang terucap selama mereka dalam perjalanan. Changbin terlihat sangat kacau dan Hyunjin terlalu takut untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, karena ia tahu bahwa semua yang terjadi pada Changbin bukanlah urusannya.

Dan juga, pertemanan ini pun mereka jalin secara rahasia. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Hanya ia dan Changbin saja yang tahu.

"Pesanlah minuman yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mentraktirmu. Pilihlah sesukamu."

Hyunjin sempat melirik ke arah Changbin karena tawarannya dan setelahnya ia memilih minuman berupa _cocktail_ yang tidak beralkohol. Berbeda dengan Changbin yang baru saja memesan satu botol Vodka dengan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi.

Changbin menunjukkan senyumannya pada Hyunjin setelah mereka menduduki kursi mereka. Sementara Hyunjin masih terlihat bingung, pasalnya ia sangat jarang mendatangi tempat seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak pernah datang ke _Club_ seorang diri, selain bersama anggota Red Glow.

"Kemana anggota Fire Burst yang lain? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak mereka?" tanya Hyunjin memberanikan diri.

"Jangan membahas mereka untuk kali ini, kumohon. Aku sedang memiliki masalah dengan mereka."

Ya, ia bermasalah dengan Kelompoknya sendiri karena seseorang yang saat ini sedang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Karena perasaannya yang aneh terhadap Hyunjin.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Changbin mengangguk. "Ya, karena seseorang. Bodohnya, aku lebih memilih untuk bersama dengan seseorang itu daripada bersama Kelompokku sendiri."

Changbin tertawa miris di akhir kalimatnya. Hyunjin tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu, karena yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya adalah…

Kenapa Changbin tiba-tiba menjadi dekat dengannya dan bahkan menjadikannya sebagai teman?

Hyunjin sempat melihat Changbin mengernyitkan wajahnya kala meneguk gelas kecil alkohol itu dalam sekali teguk. Sementara ia sendiri berusaha untuk menikmati minuman manisnya dan juga dentuman musik yang tidak terlalu keras.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Hyunjin. Changbin lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyumannya, "Tentu."

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apakah ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

"Ya, ada satu hal yang sangat menggangguku. Dan kurasa hal itu adalah karena… aku menyukaimu."

Hyunjin sempat terkejut, ia bahkan menatap Changbin dengan pandangan sedikit marah.

"Jangan mengatakan kalimat itu lagi," ucap Hyunjin.

Karena mendengar pernyataan cinta dari seorang Lelaki adalah situasi yang paling membingungkan untuknya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia membiarkan Changbin mengambil alih perasaannya lalu menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya begitu saja.

Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah berpikir ke arah yang lebih jauh dari sekedar pertemanan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar dengan perkataanmu, Hwang Hyunjin."

"Maksudku… apa alasanmu?"

Hyunjin terlihat kebingungan, terlebih setelah Changbin meraih satu tangannya dan memainkan jari jemarinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi. Kau ingin memberontak, tetapi kau tidak sekuat itu untuk melakukannya. Jadi, sekarang apa kau mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kau sangat ketakutan saat melihat Ibumu."

Tangan Hyunjin bergetar di dalam genggaman tangan Changbin. Mata indahnya melirik ke sembarang arah, mencari jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Changbin.

"I-Ibu… Ibu sering memukuliku."

Mata Hyunjin berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya berdebar keras, dan tidak bohong ia merasa ketakutan saat membayangkan perlakuan kasar sang Ibu terhadapnya. Hal itu menjadi trauma tersendiri baginya.

Changbin memperhatikan bekas luka di wajah dan juga di sekujur tubuh Lelaki manis itu. Dan pada saat itu juga, ia bisa membayangkan betapa kejamnya Ibu Hyunjin terhadap sang Putera.

"Jangan menangis, _okay_? Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu setelah ini."

Changbin membawa tubuh Hyunjin ke dalam pelukannya dan senyuman tak henti Changbin lemparkan pada Hyunjin. Jangan lupakan, ia baru saja meminum alkohol berkadar tinggi. Jadi, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika ia mulai mabuk saat ini.

Memperhatikan wajah Hyunjin yang bersinar dan semakin nampak cantik, di tengah lampu temaram warna-warni yang menjadi penyinaran _Club_ tersebut, membuat Changbin sedikit tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya.

Jemarinya semula tergerak untuk menghapus airmata Hyunjin yang mengalir, dan kini perlahan turun hingga ia berhasil meraih dagu Lelaki cantik itu. Memandangi bibir _cherry_ itu cukup lama, namun setelahnya ia kembali membuka suaranya.

"Hwang Hyunjin, kumohon jadilah Kekasihku."

Hyunjin sempat menahan tangan Changbin pada wajahnya. Pernyataan cinta pertama yang ia dapatkan dari seorang Lelaki yaitu berasal dari Changbin. Seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya akan melakukan hal semacam ini padanya.

Sementara Changbin, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Tidak ada yang dapat ia pikirkan selain Hyunjin saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah sebuah pengkhianatan yang besar terhadap Fire Burst maupun Felix, Kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana jika anggota Fire Burst lain mengetahui hal ini?"

"Aku siap menerima resiko terburuk sekalipun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu lagi," ucap Changbin lembut.

Tak beberapa lama, Hyunjin mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Changbin dan menariknya agar wajah mereka mendekat. Ia bahkan membiarkan Changbin mengangkat dagunya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan manis.

Hyunjin membalas ciuman Changbin dan nafasnya sempat tertahan ketika merasakan satu tangan Changbin memeluk pinggangnya. Mata keduanya terpejam erat, dan ciuman ini menjadi keuntungan tersendiri untuk Changbin karena untuk yang kedua kalinya ia dapat merasakan manis dan lembutnya bibir milik Hyunjin ini.

Impiannya kini menjadi nyata. Ia mampu menjadikan Hyunjin sebagai Kekasihnya dan dengan bermulanya hubungan mereka, ia harap ia dapat mengetahui diri Hyunjin lebih dalam lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyuman manis tak pernah pudar dari wajah cantik Hyunjin. Meskipun Changbin tak sadarkan diri karena mabuk, ia tetap betah bertahan di samping Lelaki tampan yang kini berstatus sebagai Kekasihnya tersebut.

Kini keduanya berada di dalam sebuah Taxi yang sebelumnya Hyunjin pesan, karena tidak mungkin ia menaiki kereta bawah tanah dengan keadaan Changbin yang mabuk, juga mengingat waktu yang semakin larut.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah kembali ke Rumahnya. Ia tidak tahu dimana Changbin tinggal, dan ia rasa tidak akan menjadi masalah jika ia membawa Changbin ke Rumahnya. Hingga esok hari tiba, ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kekasih barunya tersebut.

 _Cklek_

Hyunjin memasuki Rumahnya secara diam-diam. Ia menopangkan tangan Changbin pada bahunya dan membantunya untuk berjalan. Di pintu utama, ia mendapati salah satu Pelayan mendekatinya. Namun ia memberikan isyarat pada Pelayan tersebut untuk tetap diam.

"Jangan beritahu Ibu. Dia adalah temanku," gumamnya.

Sang Pelayan mengangguk dan ia kembali melangkah menuju ke Kamarnya yang terletak di Lantai dua Rumah mewah tersebut.

Sesampainya di sana, ia segera membaringkan tubuh Changbin di atas kasur miliknya dan melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakan oleh Changbin. Sementara Changbin tertidur pulas.

"Tidurlah dengan nyaman," bisik Hyunjin. Ia mengembangkan senyumannya memandangi sang Kekasih dan menyelimuti tubuh Changbin dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

Hyunjin bersikap sangat tidak biasa, dan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu alasannya.

Ia hanya sangat senang karena memiliki seseorang yang menemaninya dan bahkan berjanji akan melindunginya. Changbin adalah orang pertama yang ia biarkan tidur di atas kasurnya. Anggota Red Glow pun tidak pernah tidur di kasurnya sekali pun.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Hyunjin menarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di samping Changbin. Ia ingin memandangi wajah Changbin yang sedang tertidur malam ini. Sesekali ia memainkan jemari lentiknya pada wajah Changbin dan tertawa kecil seperti gadis yang sedang kasmaran. Pipinya pun merona, dan ia tidak dapat membohongi bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar bahagia.

Hingga cukup lama waktu berlalu, Hyunjin akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping Changbin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari telah tiba. Changbin terganggu oleh suara pintu yang terbuka dan juga karena seseorang yang baru saja memasuki Kamar itu. Awalnya, ia terkejut saat mendapati Hyunjin teritidur dengan posisi yang kurang baik di sampingnya. Hingga ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk memanggil seseorang yang masuk ke Kamar itu.

Seorang Lelaki paruh baya, dengan seperangkat seragam yang Changbin yakini adalah milik Hyunjin.

"Um… Paman. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengangkatnya ke kasur?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan menghampiri Hyunjin yang masih pulas tertidur dengan posisi terduduk. Begitupun dengan Changbin, ia bahkan lebih dulu mendekati Hyunjin dan berusaha untuk memindahkan Lelaki cantik itu ke kasur. Mengabaikan sakit di kepalanya akibat _hang over_ semalam.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Changbin bersikap sangat sopan pada sang Pelayan dan Pelayan itu menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan juga salam hormat. Membuat Changbin sedikit kaku, karena tak pernah sekali pun ia mendapatkan sikap seperti itu dari seseorang yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Apakah anda adalah teman Tuan muda Hyunjin?" tanya Pelayan itu.

Changbin mengangguk cepat. "Ya, aku adalah teman barunya di Sekolah."

"Tuan muda Hyunjin tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun temannya menginap di Kamarnya sebelumnya."

Changbin baru mengetahui hal itu. Dan ia semakin yakin bahwa Hyunjin benar-benar seorang anak yang kesepian.

Melihat Hyunjin yang masih tertidur pulas, sang Pelayan tidak ingin mengganggu dan memutuskan untuk mengajak Changbin berbicara di luar Kamar. Changbin mematuhinya dan ia mengikut langkah Lelaki paruh baya tersebut, yang membawanya menuju Dapur. Sepertinya ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Paman, sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku adalah Seo Changbin."

Sang Pelayan tersenyum ramah dan memandang ke arah Changbin. "Kau bisa memanggilku Paman Kim. Aku adalah Kepala Pelayan di Rumah ini."

Paman Kim mempersilahkan Changbin untuk terduduk di kursi makan, dan ia seperti tertarik akan sosok Changbin karena tak pernah sekalipun Hyunjin membawa temannya menginap di Rumah itu.

"Kau yang pertama. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat Tuan muda Hyunjin terus tersenyum memandangi temannya semalaman."

Hyunjin? Memandanginya semalaman sambil tersenyum?

Entahlah, yang Changbin rasakan saat ini adalah rasa bahagia.

"Sebenarnya, aku sungguh penasaran dengan sosoknya, Paman. Ia selalu menutup rapat bibirnya di Sekolah dan juga… hal yang lebih membuatku penasaran adalah luka yang terdapat di wajah dan tubuhnya."

Paman Kim sempat terdiam. Namun ia mampu menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari Changbin.

"Apakah Hyunjin sering mendapatkan perlakuan kasar? Aku curiga saat melihatnya ketakutan setiap kali melihat Ibunya," lanjut Changbin saat tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Paman Lee.

"Ibunya yang melakukan hal itu terhadap Tuan muda Hyunjin. Tetapi tidak ada yang berani menolongnya karena jika ada yang menolongnya, maka orang itu akan dipecat oleh Nyonya besar Hwang. Tuan muda Hyunjin pun tak membiarkan para Pelayan untuk ikut campur ke dalam masalahnya. Ia hanya ingin melindungi para Pelayan. Ia bilang, ia bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Tapi, apa alasannya?"

"Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Hanya Tuan muda Hyunjin yang mengetahui hal itu."

Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai memahami kehidupan yang Hyunjin jalani. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Paman Kim, ia semakin ingin menjaga Hyunjin. Ternyata memang benar, Kekasihnya itu tidak sekuat penampilannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byungchan menatap tidak yakin pada suatu tempat yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya untuk berkumpul dengan anggota Fire Burst yang lain. Saat ini baru pukul 10 pagi, dan tidak ada seorangpun di sini. Ia datang seorang diri tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Ia hanya merindukan tempat ini setelah cukup lama ia terfokus pada pemulihannya.

Akhirnya satu tangannya memegang kenop pintu itu dan tersaji pemandangan yang sama. Beberapa sofa usang, dan juga dinding yang dipenuhi oleh _gravity_ buatan mereka.

"Karena kesalahanku, Fire Burst jadi bermasalah," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Roda kursi yang ia duduki bergulir perlahan. Memasuki Ruangan itu dan membereskan beberapa benda yang berantakan. Ingin rasanya memutar waktu, saat mereka masih bersama dan menghadapi segala masalah bersama-sama.

 _Cklek_

"Byungchan Hyung?"

Byungchan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang, dan ia cukup terkejut setelah melihat Seungmin di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungmin.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau Sekolah?" bukannya menjawab, Byungchan justru melemparkan pertanyaanya.

"Aku mengambil buku tugasku yang tertinggal."

Seungmin melewati Byungchan menuju meja yang di atasnya terdapat buku miliknya.

"Seungmin, bisakah kau beritahu Woojin dan Changbin untuk menemuiku di sini setelah pulang Sekolah nanti?"

Seungmin mengangguk.

"Dan aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

"Katakanlah Hyung."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kalian selagi aku menjalani perawatan?"

"Sebenarnya hanya Changbin yang bermasalah. Baiklah, akan kami jelaskan nanti. Aku harus segera kembali ke Sekolah."

"Baiklah."

Kalian ingat, bahwa hingga saat ini Byungchan masih menutupi hubungannya dengan Jeongin dari anggota Fire Burst yang lain? Dan itulah alasan kenapa ia mengajak seluruh anggota Fire Burst untuk berkumpul di Markas mereka.

Byungchan mengambil ponselnya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Jeongin, bisakah kau datang ke Markasku sekarang?"

Ya, ia ingin memperkenalkan Jeongin sebagai Kekasihnya di hadapan Sahabatnya, di hadapan anggota Fire Burst.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan memberikan Hyungmu tatapan seperti itu, Lee Minho."

Jaebum mendapati sang Adik tengah berjalan melewatinya di Ruang tengah dan Adiknya itu memberikannya tatapan yang penuh akan kemarahan. Jika saja Jaebum tidak memukuli Hyunjin; Sahabatnya, ia tidak akan semarah ini.

"Kenapa kau masih saja mengurusi urusanku Hyung?" sinis Minho.

"Karena statusmu adalah sebagai Adikku. Hyung mana yang membiarkan Adiknya bergaul dengan berandalan kriminal begitu saja?" sindir Jaebum. Sejak awal, ia memang tidak suka sang Adik berhubungan dengan berandalan seperti Jisung.

"Jisung bukanlah seorang pengkriminal."

"Jadi kau masih membelanya ya?"

"Aku akan membela siapapun yang menjadi anggota Red Burst."

Kali ini, Minho menghadapkan dirinya pada Jaebum.

"Termasuk Hyunjin. Jika Hyung melakukan kekerasan lagi pada Hyunjin, aku tidak akan segan untuk melaporkanmu pada Ayah dan Ibu."

"Ck! Kau bahkan berani mengancamku hanya karena cecunguk itu."

Tidak ingin bertambah emosi, Minho memilih untuk menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dan menjauh dari Jaebum. Berargumen dengan Jaebum, tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Karena alasan utama Jaebum mencampuri kehidupannya adalah hubungannya dengan Jisung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Flashback]**

" _I-ini tidak mungkin…"_

 _Jisung yang baru saja tiba di Rumahnya, dikejutkan oleh sebuah kabar yang baru saja ia dengar secara langsung dari sang Ibu. Kabar yang menyatakan bahwa Han Jihyung; sang Adik, telah pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya._

 _Yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya hanyalah sebuah foto Jihyung yang dihiasi oleh banyak rangkaian bunga di dalam Kamar sang Adik. Semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat, ia bahkan masih ingat betul bahwa mereka baru saja memakan ice cream bersama semalam._

" _Kenapa?" lirihnya. Airmatanya bergulir membasahi wajahnya._

" _Jihyung bunuh diri. Dan Ibu menemukan surat ini di Kamar Adikmu."_

 _Sang Ibu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisikan tulisan tangan Jihyung yang sedikit berantakan. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Jisung meraih kertas tersebut dan membaca apa yang ditulis oleh Adik perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut._

" _Oppa… aku tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku tidak layak untuk hidup. Hidupku telah hancur. Tidak ada cahaya lagi yang dapat menyinari kehidupanku. Semuanya telah lenyap. Mereka menyakitiku. Dan aku tidak dapat melindungiku diriku sendiri. Maafkan aku, Jisung Oppa."_

 _Tangis Jisung pecah pada saat itu juga. Ia tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada sang Adik. Dan ia ingat betul bahwa gerombolan preman yang beberapa hari lalu memukulinya, memang mengincar sang Adik. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertindak sejauh itu._

 _Ya, mereka telah memperkosa Jihyung beramai-ramai. Dan beberapa dari mereka yang menjadi tersangka, telah dijebloskan ke dalam penjara._

 _Setelah beberapa bulan kejadian menyedihkan itu terjadi, tanpa terduga, Jisung kembali dipertemukan oleh salah satu orang yang menjadi anggota gerombolan preman yang telah memperkosa sang Adik. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari kelompok itu, dan demi Tuhan, ia tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menjadi anggota kelompok itu, meskipun orang itu tidak bersalah sekalipun._

 _Orang itu bernama Byungchan._

 _Satu-satunya anggota yang tidak terlibat dari pemerkosaan itu dan lolos dari pemeriksaan Polisi._

" _Kenapa kau masih berani muncul di hadapanku, Brengsek?!" desis Jisung._

 _Sepulang Sekolah, Jisung tak sengaja mendapati Byungchan sedang terduduk di hamparan rumput yang menghadap langsung ke Danau. Byungchan hanya terdiam dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya._

" _Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kejadian itu," lirih Byungchan pada Jisung yang nampak sangat marah._

" _Bagiku, kau sama saja dengan anggota kelompokmu itu. Kalian semua adalah pembunuh!" Jisung mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meninju wajah Byungchan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya._

" _Maafkan aku."_

 _Jisung berdecih. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi jangan pernah kau berani untuk menunjukkan wajah keparatmu itu di hadapanku. Juga… jangan pernah kau mengganggu anggota Red Glow. Atau aku akan menghancurkanmu."_

 _Ya, setelah kehilangan sang Adik tercinta, Jisung berubah menjadi sosok yang keras dan dingin. Ia pun membentuk sebuah kelompok yang bernama Red Glow. Dan saat ini, hanya Red Glow yang ia miliki. Ia akan menjaga anggota Red Glow apapun yang terjadi. Karena dengan kehadiran anggota Red Glow, ia menjadi sosok yang kuat._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hyunjin yaitu…

Ia bisa melangkah di samping seseorang yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Di sore hari, ditemani oleh hembusan angin yang lembut, mereka berjalan bersampingan di bawah hangatnya matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Senyuman tak hilang di wajah cantiknya. Terlebih ketika menatap genggaman tangan Changbin pada tangannya. Seolah tak ingin waktu indah ini berakhir, Hyunjin mengeratkan genggaman Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Minho dan anggota Red Glow yang lain, setelah mengetahui kau menjadi Kekasihku."

Hyunjin bersuara, namun ia menundukkan pandangannya tidak mau menatap sang Kekasih. Sementara Changbin, ia terdiam teringat saat Minho datang ke Rumahnya dan memintanya untuk tidak menyakiti Hyunjin lagi.

"Jadi… tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui hubungan kita?" tanya Changbin.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya pada siapapun," jawab Hyunjin cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Jisung pasti akan marah besar padaku."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, tubuh Hyunjin mendadak kaku dan pandangannya terfokus ke depan. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun Changbin tahu bahwa Hyunjin baru saja melihat kehadiran seseorang yang sedang berjalan dari posisi mereka berada.

Dia adalah Woojin. Dan dengan cepat Hyunjin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"K-kau… bisa menemuinya. Aku lebih baik pergi," ucap Hyunjin. Ia hendak berbalik badan, namun Changbin lebih dulu menahannya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Changbin.

"Ia adalah temanmu. Dan aku adalah musuh Fire Burst."

Changbin menggeleng. " Sekarang tidak lagi. Kau adalah Kekasihku. Dan biarkan ia mengetahuinya."

Tanpa rasa takut dan bersalah, Changbin mempertahankan Lelaki manis itu untuk tetap di sampingnya. Bahkan jika Woojin mengetahuinya, ia tidak perduli. Hyunjin adalah cintanya, dan tidak ada yang dapat menghentikannya.

Di sana, Woojin tak sengaja menatap ke arah mereka. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya karena ia baru saja selesai Sekolah. Ia terlihat sendiri, karena Seungmin sudah lebih dulu ke Markas untuk memenuhi perintah Byungchan tadi pagi.

"Kau benar-benar pengkhianat, Seo Changbin," sindir Woojin. Ia terus memperhatikan tautan tangan Hyunjin dan Changbin yang sangat erat.

Changbin hanya terdiam. Dan Woojin kini memusatkan pandangannya pada Hyunjin. Ia sangat teriritasi dengan kehadiran Hyunjin di sana.

"Hwang Hyunjin, apa tujuanmu saat ini adalah ingin menghancurkan Fire Burst? Dan apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa Changbin telah memiliki Kekasih?"

 _Deg!_

Suara Hyunjin tertahan di tenggorokannya. Begitupun dengan Changbin, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Woojin akan membawa Felix ke dalam permasalahan mereka. Padahal sejak awal, ia sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak menyangkut pautkan Felix dalam masalah ini.

"Andai kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Felix saat ini, kau tidak akan mungkin menggenggam tangan Lelaki lain seperti itu, Seo Changbin."

"Felix?" gumam Hyunjin.

Ia menatap Changbin, namun Changbin hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi di tempatnya. Terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan hal itu membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dengan perlahan.

Siapa itu Felix?

Jika benar Changbin telah lebih dulu memilki Kekasih, lalu…

Apakah Changbin hanya mempermainkannya saja? Dan semua ini terjadi karena Lelaki itu ingin membalaskan dendam terhadapnya?

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Hyunjin menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Kemudian ia berlari menjauh dari sana. Menahan airmatanya yang hendak menetes. Ia kesulitan bernafas. Tidak ada udara di sekitarnya. Semuanya sungguh menyakitkan. Baru saja ia mendapatkan mimpi yang indah. Namun awan kelabu kembali datang pada kehidupannya.

Kenapa ia sebodoh itu?

Kenapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa Changbin hanya mempermainkannya saja?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FF ini masih panjang. Sepanjang mukanya Changbin :'v**_

 _ **Jangan bosen baca FF ini yaa hehe.**_

 _ **Feedback juseyo~**_

 _ **If this story deserves to be appreciated, please leave a comment and vote.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Tidak bohong, Changbin sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Felix yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Juga, ia teringat ketika Felix mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya saat mereka tengah berkencan. Jadi, apakah mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Dan seharusnya kau tidak mengkhianatinya. Meskipun kau tidak mencintainya, setidaknya kau menghargainya sebagai Kekasihmu,"jawab Woojin.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Felix," ucap Changbin penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Kau masih menghubunginya? Ah iya, aku lupa bahwa kau telah mendapatkan penggantinya hahaha," sindir Woojin.

"BERHENTI MEMBALIKKAN PERTANYAANKU! APA YANG TERJADI PADANYA?!" Changbin berteriak. Perasaannya sungguh kacau.

"Aku tidak berhak mengatakannya. Kau akan mengetahuinya dari Byungchan Hyung. Ia… telah menunggumu di Markas kita."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Changbin segera berjalan menuju ke Markas mereka. Diikuti oleh Woojin di belakangnya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Byungchan terlihat sedang mengusap lembut rambut Jeongin yang terduduk menunduk di sampingnya. Mereka telah berada di Markas Fire Burst. Untuk memenuhi janji Byungchan pada Jeongin yang ingin memperkenalkannya pada anggota Fire Burst yang lain.

"Apakah kau yakin mereka akan menerimaku Hyung?" tanya Jeongin. Ia begitu lugu dan terlihat sangat manis di mata Byungchan. Itulah alasan kenapa ia jatuh cinta pada Lelaki itu, dan bahkan rela kehilangan fungsi kedua kakinya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir."

Byungchan mengecup singkat dahi Jeongin dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Dan tak lama setelahnya, muncul Seungmin yang baru saja tiba di Markas mereka. Ia sangat terkejut kala mendapati Jeongin; yang ia tahu adalah anggota Red Glow, berada di Markas mereka bersama Byungchan.

"A-apa yang ia lakukan di sini?" tanya Seungmin. Ia terus menatap pada Jeongin, dan Jeongin masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Dimana Woojin dan Changbin?" bukannya menjawab, Byungchan justru melemparkan pertanyaannya.

"Woojin sedang mencari keberadaan Changbin, dan mereka sedang menuju ke sini."

Seungmin memang telah memiliki firasat yang besar tentang alasan kenapa Byungchan dihabisi oleh Jisung secara tiba-tiba. Dan kini seluruh pertanyaannya terjawab sudah oleh kehadiran Jeongin di Markas mereka. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Byungchan dan Jeongin memiliki hubungan yang spesial.

 _Cklek_

Pintu Markas itu kembali terbuka. Dan muncul lah Changbin beserta Woojin di belakangnya. Kembali, Jeongin mendapatkan tatapan yang sama dari kedua orang yang baru saja tiba tersebut. Namun Byungchan berhasil menenangkannya dan memberikannya keberanian.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku telah mengkhianati kalian."

Kalimat itu yang Byungchan gunakan untuk membuka percakapan mereka.

"Aku rela mempertaruhkan apapun untuknya. Dan kalian lihat? Ia masih tetap bersamaku. Jeongin, anggota Red Glow, musuh kalian, adalah Kekasihku," ucap Byungchan kembali.

"Anggota Red Glow telah mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Changbin pada Jeongin. Tidak ada sedikitpun kelembutan dari nada bicaranya.

Dan Jeongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Anggota Red Glow telah kecewa padanya. Terutama Jisung, yang nyatanya memiliki dendam pribadi terhadap Byungchan.

"Tidak heran kenapa kau bersikap baik terhadap anggota Red Glow, ck!" sinis Changbin.

"Bukankah kau juga bersikap demikian, Seo Changbin?" sindir Byungchan. Ia tersenyum miring pada Adiknya tersebut.

Jeongin tidak mengerti apa maksud Byungchan. Jadi, apakah ada hal lain yang tidak ia ketahui? Apakah Changbin memiliki hubungan lain dengan anggota Red Glow?

Changbin ingin menjawab, tetapi ia terlihat tidak yakin saat Jeongin mulai menatapnya. Tatapan yang terkejut juga penasaran. Ia tahu bahwa Hyunjin dan Jeongin berteman baik. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya atau tidak.

Changbin menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku hanya mempermainkannya. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin menjadikannya sebagai Kekasihku."

"Jadi, kau hanya mempermainkan Hwang Hyunjin?" tanya Woojin. Ia terlihat tidak mempercayai ucapan Changbin barusan.

Changbin tertawa. "Apa kalian lupa bahwa aku memiliki dendam yang besar pada setiap anggota Red Glow?"

Jeongin bangkit, meskipun Changbin adalah Adik dari Kekasihnya, tetapi tidak sepatutnya Lelaki itu mempermainkan Sahabatnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu!" Jeongin angkat bicara.

Dan Changbin mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat dari semua orang yang berada di sana. Tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing, Changbin memilih untuk beranjak meninggalkan Markas tersebut.

"Persetan dengan Fire Burst ataupun Red Glow!" umpat Changbin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Warning : WooLix (Woojin x Felix)_

 **[Woojin POV]**

 _Siang itu mungkin menjadi saat-saat yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan dalam hidupku. Di sana, di dalam Halte Bus yang terletak tak jauh dari Sekolah, aku melihat sesosok Lelaki manis yang berdiri sambil memainkan ponselnya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat muda, sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya. Seumur hidupku, tidak pernah aku bertemu dengan seseorang semenarik itu._

 _Ia nampak sangat asing. Juga, ekspresi di wajah manisnya menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang kebingungan pada saat itu. Bodohnya, kakiku terus melangkah mendekatinya hingga tanpa sadar kini aku telah berdiri di sampingnya. Alih-alih menunggu Bus datang yang akan mengantarku pulang hingga ke Rumah._

" _Aishh kenapa baterai ponselku habis di saat yang sangat penting seperti ini?"_

 _Sontak aku melirik ke arahnya, dan sedetik kemudian ia pun memandang ke arahku. Tubuhku kaku saat pandangan kami bertemu. Matanya sungguh indah. Namun suaranya kembali terdengar dan mengembalikanku ke dunia nyata._

" _M-maaf, apa kau bisa menolongku?" tanyanya. Ia terlihat ragu. Dan aku tahu masalah yang ia miliki._

 _Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa bersuara._

" _Bolehkah aku… meminjam ponselmu?"_

" _Um, tentu."_

 _Aku menyerahkan ponselku dan ia terlihat seperti tengah menghubungi seseorang. Tak lama, ia mengembalikan ponselku dan membungkuk sangat sopan._

" _Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu lagi di sini besok."_

 _Aku terkejut atas janjinya barusan. Belum sempat aku berbicara, sebuah Bus lebih dulu berhenti di hadapanku dan aku segera naik ke dalam Bus itu meninggalkannya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin._

 _Siapa namanya? Berapa usianya? Dan dimana ia tinggal?_

 _Adalah beberapa pertanyaan yang terus bersarang di otakku sepanjang waktu. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya kembali esok hari. Berharap kami bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh._

 _Ya, itu adalah niat awalku… sebelum aku menyaksikan ia dijemput oleh seseorang yang aku kenal._

 _Bus mulai melaju, dan aku terlalu sulit melawan egoku untuk tidak melihatnya melalui kaca belakang Bus yang kunaiki. Aku menyaksikannya. Dahinya baru saja dikecup oleh seseorang yang tak kuduga sebelumnya._

 _Orang itu adalah Sahabatku sendiri…_

 _Yaitu Seo Changbin._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menyimpan perasaan cinta pada seseorang tidaklah mudah. Terlebih hal itu dilakukan dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebentar. Woojin mengalami hal itu. Jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kekasih dari Sahabatnya sendiri. Ia tidak salah, karena perasaan itu muncul sebelum ia mengetahui fakta menyakitkan itu.

"Jika saja aku yang lebih dulu mengenal Felix, aku tidak akan menjadi seorang yang pengecut seperti ini."

Ingin memutar waktu, tetapi ia tidak mampu. Seharusnya pada saat itu ia menemui Felix di Halte Bus, tetapi ia terlalu pengecut untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin perasaannya semakin membesar pada Felix dan berujung dengan hancurnya persahabatannya bersama Changbin. Ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Disesali pun percuma, tidak akan mengubah situasi apapun.

Ia cukup marah mengetahui fakta Felix adalah Kekasih Changbin, tetapi ia jauh lebih marah jika Changbin mengkhianati Felix dengan cara menjalin hubungan dengan Lelaki lain di saat Felix tidak ada. Hal itu akan menyakitinya lebih dan lebih.

Woojin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berjalan menuju jendela Kamarnya. Menatap ribuan bintang yang terhampar di langit, berharap dirinya dan Felix menatap bintang yang sama meskipun mereka terpisah oleh jarak yang jauh.

Ia melirik ke arah jam yang berada di dinding, tidak terlalu malam dan ia berniat untuk menghubungi Lelaki manis pujaannya itu sekedar menanyakan kabar.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, akhirnya panggilan itu diterima oleh Felix. Jantungnya berdesir cepat karena indera pendengarannya menangkap suara Felix.

" _Yeoboseyo Hyung?"_

"F-felix… bagaimana kondisimu?" lirihnya. Yang dapat ia bayangkan hanyalah senyuman manis yang selalu Felix tunjukkan padanya.

" _Aku baru saja menjalani beberapa terapi dan itu sangatlah melelahkan untukku."_

Woojin bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara, ia lebih suka berpikir daripada berbicara. Ia hanya terdiam dan menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada Felix selama perawatannya di Singapore.

" _Hyung… bagaimana kondisi Changbin Hyung? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"_

Woojin tersenyum miris. Ia bahkan terlupa bahwa yang disukai oleh Felix adalah Changbin, bukan dirinya.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Dan ia selalu menunggu kedatanganmu kembali ke sini," bohongnya. Bukan Changbin yang menginginkan Felix kembali, tetapi dirinya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?" sambung Woojin.

" _Um… mungkin 3 hari lagi. Apakah Woojin-ah Hyung ingin menjemputku?"_ canda Felix.

"Tentu, aku akan menjemputmu," jawab Woojin cepat.

" _Tetapi kumohon… jangan beritahu hal ini pada Changbin Hyung."_

"Ya, aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

" _Terima kasih Hyung."_

"Lebih baik kau cepat istirahat. Selamat malam."

" _Selamat malam, Woojin-ah Hyung."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemandangan di Sekolah nampak berbeda hari ini. Changbin datang terpisah dari Seungmin dan juga Woojin. Padahal biasanya mereka selalu bertiga kemanapun mereka pergi. Changbin memilih untuk menjauhkan diri setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin di Markas mereka.

Kini tiba waktunya para Siswa pulang Sekolah. Bel baru saja terdengar, dan Changbin segera angkat kaki dari Sekolahnya. Namun sebuah suara berhasil menghentikannya dan terpaksa ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Changbin Oppa."

Gadis manis ini… bukankah Siswi yang berada di satu tingkat di bawahnya?

"Apakah kita saling mengenal?" tanya Changbin.

Tidak merasa tersinggung, Gadis itu justru menjulurkan tangannya pada Changbin.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Mina."

Changbin menyambut uluran tangan Gadis itu dan membentuk bibirnya seperti huruf 'o'.

"Ah, apakah minggu ini Changbin Oppa memiliki waktu luang?"

Changbin sedikit tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Gadis cantik ini. Ia merasa tidak yakin untuk menjawabnya, hingga tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Hyunjin yang baru saja keluar dari Kelas menuju Gerbang Sekolah.

Untuk informasi, Changbin saat ini sedang berada di pinggir lapangan yang berada di antara Kelas juga pintu Gerbang Sekolah yang Hyunjin lewati.

"Tidak," jawab Changbin tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Hyunjin.

"Tidak?" tanya Mina sedikit kecewa. "Bagaimana jika minggu depan?"

"Tidak."

Lagi-lagi hanya kata 'Tidak' yang Changbin berikan pada Mina.

Nyatanya, Mina memang telah jatuh hati pada Changbin. Mengingat Changbin adalah Siswa yang cukup dikenal di kalangan Siswi di Sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana jika saat ini?"

"Tidak."

Mina mendesah kecewa, ia tidak tahu kenapa Changbin mengabaikannya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, hubungi aku jika Changbin Oppa memiliki waktu luang. Bagaimana?"

Changbin mulai kesal. Ia ingin mengejar Hyunjin, tetapi Gadis ini terus melemparkannya pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting. Terlebih, ia baru saja melihat Hyunjin tak sengaja menatapnya dan berlalu begitu saja. Terkesan seperti sedang menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselmu," jawab Changbin.

"Oppa menginginkan nomor ponselku?"

"Tidak."

Gadis itu mulai kesal. Ia hanya mendesah kecewa dan mendecakkan kedua kakinya.

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Changbin. Kali ini, ia kembali menatap Mina. Namun ia terlihat seperti tengah bersiap untuk berlari.

"Mina."

"Baiklah Mina. Aku sudah memiliki Kekasih dan aku adalah Gay. Aku tidak tertarik denganmu, maafkan aku."

Setelahnya, Changbin melesat pergi dan berlari menghampiri Hyunjin yang baru saja melewati Gerbang Sekolah. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa Siswa yang tak sengaja ia tabrak karena ia hanya ingin meraih Hyunjin dan mengajak Kekasihnya itu berbicara.

"Hwang Hyunjin!" teriak Changbin.

Hyunjin mendengar teriakan Changbin, namun ia semakin menghindar dan segera menaiki Bus yang baru saja berhenti di hadapannya.

"Sial!" Hyunjin mengumpat kala Changbin berhasil mengejar Bus yang dinaikinya dan saat ini Lelaki itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sebenarnya apa mau Changbin?

"Paman, maaf, apakah kau bisa menurunkanku di sini?" Hyunjin bangkit dari duduknya dan berbicara pada Supir Bus tersebut. Ia segera turun ketika Bus berhenti dan terus mengabaikan keberadaan Changbin.

"Hyunjin!"

Changbin mengikutinya. Dan hal itu sangat membuatnya terganggu.

"Maafkan aku."

Hyunjin sempat melambatkan langkah kakinya setelah mendengar kalimat maaf dari Changbin, namun ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Changbin.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu."

Persetan dengan Red Glow maupun Fire Burst. Ia tidak perduli dengan Kelompok itu lagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin Hyunjin menjauhinya, meskipun hal ini terjadi atas kesalahannya sendiri karena tindakannya kemarin.

Ia tidak bisa memilih Felix ataupun Hyunjin. Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antara keduanya. Dan ia pun tidak bisa meninggalkan satu dari mereka.

"Hwang Hyunjin!"

 _Grep_

Akhirnya Hyunjin membiarkan Changbin meraih satu tangannya, dan menarik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Lelaki itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tentang siapa itu Felix dan–"

"Kau membohongiku, Seo Changbin."

"Baiklah, aku mengaku aku telah membohongimu."

"Ck! Brengsek!" decih Hyunjin. Ia teringat tentang kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat ia melihat Changbin sedang mengobrol dengan seorang Gadis di pinggir lapangan Sekolah mereka.

"Hyunjin, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini jika aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku. Percayalah, aku tidak akan membohongimu lagi."

"Banyak yang tertarik padamu, Seo Changbin. Kau bisa saja mengatakan hal itu pada semua orang," elak Hyunjin.

"Aishh kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?" desis Changbin.

"Baiklah Hyunjin, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku?"

Hyunjin akui, dari seluruh orang yang ada di Dunia ini, hanya Changbin satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Hyunjin berharap, dan berharap, dan berharap bahwa perasaannya ini sedang membohonginya.

Tetapi tidak. Itu cinta.

Cinta yang tidak dapat ia sangkal.

Ini tidak akan begitu sulit bagi Hyunjin jika saja Changbin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sayangnya, Changbin telah berbohong dan lebih dulu memiliki seorang Kekasih.

Jelas itu menyakitkan. Ia merasa terbodohi oleh Lelaki itu, tapi lagi-lagi, perasaan itu tetap sama…

Perasaannya terhadap Lelaki itu tetap sama.

"Apa alasanmu menjadikanku sebagai Kekasihmu?"

Dan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Hyunjin, adalah pertanyaan yang paling sulit untuk dijawab oleh Changbin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan Jaebum Hyung. Seharusnya kau tidak terlibat dalam masalahku dengannya."

Minho terlalu sering meminta maaf padanya. Padahal, semua ini terjadi bukanlah kesalahannya. Dan sudah berulangkali juga Hyunjin memilih untuk menunjukkan senyumannya pada Minho selaku Sahabat terdekatnya.

"Aku yang memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Red Glow, dan kurasa itu adalah resikonya," jawab Hyunjin sambil menerima segelas jus jeruk dari Minho.

Malam ini, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke Rumah Minho hingga Ibunya pulang bekerja nanti. Itu berarti, ia masih memiliki waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk mengobrol dengan Minho.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan Jaebum Hyung memukulimu pada malam itu, padahal masalah itu sudah lama sekali terjadi."

Beruntung, Jaebum sedang tidak berada di Rumah, dan Minho merasa aman mengajak Hyunjin bermain ke Rumahnya. Mengingat Jaebum selalu pulang larut, entah apa yang dilakukannya di luar sana bersama Kelompoknya.

"Mungkin ia sedang kesal. Dan kebetulan akulah yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya," tidak terdapat nada dendam sedikitpun dalam kalimat Hyunjin. Ia menganggap bahwa pengeroyokan yang dilakukan oleh Jaebum terhadapnya beberapa hari lalu, adalah hal yang sepele.

"Lagipula, kau telah membantuku untuk mengobati luka-lukaku bukan?"

Minho mengangguk. Itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai anggota tertua di Red Glow. Baik Hyunjin, Jeongin maupun Jisung, ia akan bertanggungjawab atas mereka semua.

"Minho, sebaiknya aku harus segera pulang. Sudah waktunya Ibuku pulang dari Kantor," ucap Hyunjin seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam Sekolahnya dan meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di samping kasur milik Minho.

"Um. Mau kuantar?" tawar Minho.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menghubungi Supirku untuk menjemputku."

Hyunjin membalikkan tubuhnya dan meraih kenop pintu Kamar Minho. Menuruni beberapa anak tangga hingga dirinya kini tiba di pintu utama Rumah mewah tersebut.

Namun terjadi hal yang tidak terduga. Secara kebetulan Jaebum terlihat baru saja memasuki Rumah tersebut dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu.

Hyunjin ingin mengabaikan kehadiran Lelaki itu, tetapi kala ia baru saja melangkah, dagunya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Jaebum dan terpaksa ia menatap mata tajam Kakak dari Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hwang Hyunjin," gumam Jaebum penuh penekanan.

Hyunjin berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Jaebum dari wajahnya, tetapi ia kalah. Tenaga mereka tidaklah seimbang.

"Apa kesalahanku sehingga kau begitu membenciku Hyung?" desis Hyunjin. Ia harus menghadapi Lelaki ini.

"Di samping kau adalah anggota Red Glow, kau terlihat sangat lemah dibanding mereka. Dan apa kau tahu? Kelemahan itulah yang menjadi daya tarik bagiku."

Hyunjin membulatkan kedua matanya kala Jaebum menarik pinggangnya dan mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya.

"Aku tertarik padamu, Hwang Hyunjin."

Hyunjin dapat dengan jelas mendengar bisikan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok hari tiba, Changbin membuat janji temu dengan Hyunjin dan mereka memutuskan untuk membolos dari Sekolah. Hal itu biasa dilakukan oleh Changbin kala ia sedang memiliki masalah, jadi tidak heran kenapa ia begitu dikenal oleh seluruh Siswa maupun Guru, yaitu karena ialah satu-satunya Siswa yang paling sering melanggar Peraturan Sekolah.

Dan di sinilah ia berada, di sebuah tempat yang sepi dan juga sejuk, yang terletak di balik Bukit belakang Sekolah. Memainkan ponselnya guna membunuh waktu menunggu kehadiran Hyunjin.

"Kau sudah memiliki jawabannya?"

Changbin sontak membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara Hyunjin dari arah belakangnya. Ia telah mempersiapkan jawaban yang akan ia sampaikan pada Hyunjin karena ia sangat tertarik oleh sosok Hyunjin dan ingin mengenal Hyunjin lebih jauh.

Ia harus siap dengan resiko yang perlahan muncul.

Ia bahkan harus siap jika ia kehilangan Kekasihnya, yaitu Felix.

"Kami bertemu di Rumah Sakit beberapa bulan lalu. Tak sengaja aku menabraknya dan ceritanya cukup panjang hingga secara tiba-tiba ia memintaku untuk menjadi Kekasihnya," jelas Changbin. Tak bohong, ia sungguh merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti Felix saat ini.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Hyunjin. Ia menempatkan dirinya di samping Changbin dan mulai menatap ke arah Danau yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang paling baik yang pernah aku temui. Ia terlihat begitu tulus akan perasaannya, dan semakin lama kami menjalin hubungan, aku semakin tidak dapat terlepas darinya."

Hyunjin tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Changbin. Ia jadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok Felix.

"Kami berada di Sekolah yang berbeda, tetapi ia rela bergabung dengan Fire Burst dan melakukan tindakan yang tak seharusnya orang sepertinya lakukan," lanjut Changbin.

"Ia terdengar seperti orang yang sangat baik, lalu… kenapa kau tega menyakitinya?" Hyunjin masih enggan menatap Changbin, meskipun saat ini Changbin tengah menatapnya.

"A-aku… aku merasa ada seseorang yang jauh lebih menarik perhatianku. Ia terlihat jauh lebih lemah dan kesepian."

 _Deg!_

Jantung Hyunjin tiba-tiba berdegup keras. Spontan ia menatap ke arah Changbin di sampingnya dan lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan bahkan hanya satu kata.

"Lelaki yang awalnya sangat kubenci, terlihat sangat lemah pada malam itu."

Changbin teringat saat dirinya mendapati Hyunjin pingsan di pinggir jalan dan berakhir dengannya yang membawa Hyunjin ke Markas Fire Burst. Juga, ketika Hyunjin terus memanggil Ayahnya dan ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Hyunjin.

"Kau sangat lemah, Hwang Hyunjin. Tetapi kau berusaha untuk menutupinya dari semua orang."

"A-aku… tidak pernah terlihat lemah di hadapan semua orang," gumam Hyunjin.

"Kau jatuh pingsan, dan kurasa kau benar-benar melupakan malam itu."

Jatuh pingsan? Malam itu? Hyunjin sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Changbin barusan.

"Baiklah aku mengaku, akulah yang membawamu ke Rumahmu dan membelikanmu beberapa obat."

Hyunjin semakin terkejut atas ucapan Changbin. Jadi, apakah Pahlawan misterius yang telah menolongnya adalah…

Changbin?

"Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya padamu pada saat itu. Dan saat ini, aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Kuharap kau masih ingin menjadi Kekasihku, Hwang Hyunjin."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hyunjin. Hingga Changbin kembali membuka suaranya agar Hyunjin tidak lagi pergi dari hadapannya.

"Aku akan segera mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Felix setelah ia kembali ke Korea. Dan aku tidak perduli jika semua temanku memusuhiku hanya karena aku menjadikanmu sebagai Kekasihku."

Changbin meraih kedua tangan Hyunjin memaksa Lelaki cantik itu untuk menatapnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Woojin mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di Taman sekitar Namsan Tower. Ya, ia tengah menunggu kehadiran Felix yang baru saja tiba di Korea tadi pagi. Setelah tadi ia menjemput Felix di Bandara, ia meminta Felix untuk bertemu di tempat ini guna menghibur Lelaki pujaannya itu.

Sore hari, adalah saat yang tepat untuknya menghabiskan waktu bersama Felix.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Woojin mengangkat pandangannya pada Lelaki yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Lelaki manis yang terbalut oleh sebuah _hoodie_ besar berwarna _soft pink_. Felix terlihat semakin manis mengenakan pakaian itu.

"A-aku tidak menunggu. Aku baru saja tiba," bohongnya.

"Syukurlah. Baiklah, Hyung… kemana kita akan pergi?" Felix terlihat antusias seperti biasa. Yang membedakannya hanyalah wajah Felix yang terlihat lebih pucat.

"Kau yakin tidak lelah?" tanya Woojin memastikan. Namun Felix menyikut lengannya dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Hey! Aku adalah anggota Fire Burst, dan aku tidak akan kelelahan hanya karena berjalan di sini," jawab Felix.

Woojin memandangi Felix yang mulai melangkah di depannya. Ia mengikuti langkah Felix dan memandangi punggung Felix. Hingga ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mensejajarkan langkah kaki mereka.

"Hyung… kenapa kau terlihat lebih pendiam?" tanya Felix.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada Changbin karena mengajakmu pergi seperti saat ini."

Tiba-tiba Felix menghentikan langkahnya, dan hal itu membuat Woojin bingung.

"Woojin Hyung, maukah kau berkata jujur padaku?"

Raut wajah Felix terlihat berubah. Kali ini lebih serius. Dan Woojin tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa itu Hwang Hyunjin? Dan juga… kenapa Changbin Hyung bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya di belakangku?"

 _Deg!_

Pertanyaan Felix sungguh mengejutkannya. Darimana Felix mengetahui hal itu?

"Felix, di sana ada yang menjual _ice cream_ , bukankah itu kesukaanmu? Lebih baik kita ke sana–"

"Woojin-ah Hyung kumohon jawab pertanyaanku," potong Felix. "Ini adalah konsekuensiku. Aku sudah mempersiapkan hal ini sejak lama. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan bersedih karena hubunganku dengan Changbin Hyung pun bukan atas kemauannya," lanjutnya.

Woojin mendesah keras. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit di hatinya melihat seseorang yang ia sukai baru saja tersakiti oleh Lelaki lain.

"Jangan berbohong padaku sekecil apapun itu," ucap Felix lagi.

"Changbin… tidak bersalah. Hyunjinlah yang lebih dulu memulainya. Changbin sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau membohongiku, Hyung."

Akhirnya airmata itu menetes tanpa mampu ia cegah. Felix menjatuhkan pandangannya dan pandangannya kabur seiring airmata yang menggenang di mata indahnya. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan isakannya menerima kenyataan perih bahwa hubungan yang ia jalani bersama Changbin hanyalah kesemuan.

Woojin melangkah lebih dekat pada Felix, dan kedua tangannya spontan terangkat untuk memeluk tubuh mungil yang bergetar itu. Membawanya pada sebuah pelukan yang hangat, memberikan Felix kekuatan dan kenyamanan.

"Jangan menangis," lirih Woojin di samping telinga Felix.

Woojin sangat hancur saat ini. Hatinya terasa sangat perih bagaikan teriris oleh sebilah pisau yang tajam.

"Felix, kau mendengarku?"

Isakan tangis Felix perlahan menghilang, Felix melepaskan pelukan itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Menatap Woojin dengan lembut dilengkapi oleh senyuman teduhnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menangis," Felix tertawa kecil sembari mengusap lelehan airmatanya. "Maafkan aku Hyung."

Woojin mengembangkan senyuman kecilnya dan meraih satu tangan Felix dengan hati-hati untuk digenggamnya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, kau harus banyak istirahat. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Woojin, dan diangguki oleh Felix.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Waktu sore hari adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagi anak kecil seperti Hyunjin untuk bermain. Pada saat itu, bocah mungil itu baru menginjak usia 5 tahun. Menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain bersama sang Ayah yang paling ia sayangi, di Taman belakang Rumahnya yang sangat luas._

" _Tangkap tendangan bola Ayah, Hwang Hyunjin."_

 _Sang Ayah berseru pada sang Putera untuk menangkap tendangan bola kaki yang terus bergulir menuju ke arah Bocah manis itu. Dengan sangat antusias, Hyunjin mengejar tendangan bola sang Ayah yang cukup kuat dan berhasil menaklukan bola itu dengan kedua kaki mungilnya._

" _Ayah, aku mendapatkannya!" seru Hyunjin. Senyuman lebar tak lepas dari wajah imutnya._

" _Bagus Hyunjin. Sekarang berikan bola itu pada Ayah."_

" _Um!"_

 _Hyunjin bersiap untuk menendang bola pertama miliknya itu pada sang Ayah. Ia baru saja ingin menendang bola itu tapi pergerakkannya terhenti karena ia melihat sang Ayah dipukul dengan sangat keras oleh seseorang._

 _Tak lama, ia pun mendengar teriakan sang Ibu dari arah dalam dan ia tak mengingat apapun lagi selain melihat seorang Lelaki tinggi berpakaian serba hitam, membekap mulutnya dan semuanya nampak sangat gelap._

" _Hwang Hyunjin, berjanjilah pada Ayah untuk menjadi sosok yang kuat apapun yang akan kau hadapi nanti. Ayah sangat menyayangimu dan tak mudah bagi Ayah untuk terus selalu bersamamu. Jika suatu saat nanti Ayah pergi meninggalkanmu, kau tetap harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Jadilah seseorang yang dapat Ayah banggakan."_

 _Hyunjin kecil terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah Ruangan yang sangat asing. Ruangan ini terlihat seperti Kamar, namun tidak ada kenyamanan di dalamnya. Dan Hyunjin sama sekali tidak menyukai tempat ini._

" _Ayah…"_

 _Dimana dirinya saat ini? Dan kemana perginya Ayah juga Ibunya? Kenapa ia hanya sendirian di sini?_

" _Hiks Ayah… Ibu…"_

 _Hyunjin ingin berlari, namun rasa sakit di tubuh dan juga kepalanya, menghalangi pergerakkannya. Ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menangis ketakutan._

" _Kau tidak dapat keluar dari sini, Bocah. Sebelum aku mendapatkan uang tebusan dari Ayahmu."_

 _Ya, nyatanya Hyunjin kecil baru saja diculik oleh seorang Penjahat dan mengurungnya di suatu tempat yang entah berada di mana._

" _Hiks Ayah… Ibu… tolong aku."_

 _Penculikan itu berlangsung selama 48 jam. Hingga akhirnya ia dapat terbebas dari tempat mengerikan itu karena ada beberapa orang Polisi yang menyelamatkannya. Hyunjin berhasil diselamatkan oleh pihak Polisi dan Penjahat yang telah menculiknya kini dijebloskan ke Penjara._

Hyunjin sempat menerung seorang diri di dalam Mobil mewah yang menjemputnya pulang dari Sekolah. Mulai hari ini, sang Ibu tidak membiarkannya untuk menaiki Bus lagi seorang diri. Entah apa tujuan sang Ibu, ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Namun tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menuruti perintah sang Ibu, karena hanya Ibunyalah yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Tuan muda Hwang Hyunjin, kita sudah tiba."

Hyunjin memberikan senyuman tipisnya pada Paman Kim sesaat Mobil yang ia naiki tiba di Rumah mewah miliknya. Lalu ia keluar dari Mobilnya dan berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam Rumah yang hampa itu.

Tidak ada lagi kehangatan maupun kebahagiaan di dalam Rumah itu. Entah kenapa ia semakin membenci suasana Rumah ini setiap harinya. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Keluarga yang utuh dan juga perhatian dari Orangtua yang menyayanginya. Bukan perhatian dari puluhan Pelayan yang bekerja untuknya hanya karena uang semata.

"Terima kasih Paman," ucap Hyunjin dengan sopan seperti biasa. Lalu ia mulai memasuki Rumah itu menuju ke Kamarnya.

Dari arah lain, terdapat sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan setiap pergerakkan Hyunjin. Seorang Lelaki asing yang bersembunyi di balik tanaman tinggi di luar Rumah mewah itu. Senyuman miring ia tunjukkan lalu setelahnya ia beranjak dari sana.

"Rupanya kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, Hwang Hyunjin. Kuharap kau masih mengingatku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Muncul konflik lagi :"v**_

 _ **Biarkan Changbin yang kali ini berkorban untuk Hyunjin *eeaa**_

 _ **Masih penasaran? .g**_

 _ **If this story deserve to be appreciated, please leave a comment and vote. Thank you~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya itu, terlihat sedang memijit pelipisnya sembari mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi kerja yang berada di Ruangan pribadinya. Ia menoleh pada jam dinding dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lemah karena kehidupan yang ia jalani masih saja sama. Tidak ada perubahan, dan ia cukup lelah menjalani kehidupannya ini.

Namun ia tidak bisa menghindarinya karena satu-satunya Putera yang ia miliki. Semua ini ia lakukan demi kebaikan dirinya dan juga Puteranya.

"Paman Kim, bisakah kau datang ke Ruanganku?" ucap wanita itu melalui sambungan teleponnya. Setelahnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun kursi guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah karena seharian bekerja.

 _Cklek_

Tak lama, pintu Ruangannya terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok Lelaki paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Paman Kim.

"Apakah ada masalah, Nyonya Hwang?" tanya Paman Kim dengan sopan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan Hyunjin akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ia masih sering melanggar peraturan Sekolahnya?" tanya Nyonya Hwang.

"Sejauh ini, tidak ada keluhan dari pihak Sekolah baru Tuan muda Hyunjin. Ia pun berangkat dan pulang Sekolah tepat pada waktunya," jawab Paman Kim.

"Syukurlah. Kau tahu, Paman? Aku benar-benar lelah dan sungguh merasa bersalah padanya. Aku menyadari tindakanku selama ini yang begitu kasar terhadapnya. Entahlah, aku tidak dapat mengontrol amarahku ketika aku sedang lelah."

Paman Kim mengerti. Ia sudah sangat mengenal karakter Nyonya Hwang dan juga Hyunjin karena ia telah lama mengabdi pada Keluarga itu. Keluarga yang awalnya sangat sempurna, yang hancur secara tiba-tiba karena ulah orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Ya, banyak yang menjadi musuh Keluarga kecil tersebut karena kesuksesan mereka. Sejak Hyunjin kecil, bahkan Hyunjin pernah diculik beberapa kali, meskipun pada akhirnya ia berhasil diselamatkan. Kurangnya perhatian dari kedua Orangtua yang terlalu sibuk, menyebabkan Hyunjin yang menjadi Korbannya.

Itulah alasan kenapa Hyunjin menjadi anak yang sangat tertutup dan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang keras.

Dan Hyunjin menjadi anak yang pemberontak, setelah sang Ayah meninggal dunia, juga karena kerap mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari sang Ibu. Kehidupan Hyunjin tidaklah seindah yang orang lain pikirkan setiap pertama kali mengenalnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tetapi Nyonya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Tuan muda Hyunjin," ucap Paman Kim.

"Kau benar Paman. Dan aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Kuharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya. Firasatku sungguh tidak enak. Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk jarang menemuinya karena aku tidak ingin melukainya lagi. Aku sungguh menyayanginya. Aku sungguh menyayangi Puteraku."

Paman Kim mengembangkan senyuman tipisnya. Berharap Keluarga itu baik-baik saja dan dapat hidup dengan bahagia. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menjaga Hyunjin dan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk terus menjaga dan memantau aktivitas Tuan muda Hyunjin. Nyonya tidak perlu khawatir."

Nyonya Hwang mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, Paman. Aku tidak tahu harus menyampaikan keluh kesahku pada siapa lagi selain pada Paman, mengingat Suamiku telah cukup lama tiada."

Paman Kim membungkuk sopan. "Aku bertanggung jawab atas itu semua, Nyonya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunjin meminta Changbin untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari semua Siswa. Terpaksa Changbin menurutinya karena ia pun tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk terhadap Kekasihnya tersebut. Mereka bahkan tak saling berbicara selama mereka berada di Sekolah.

Namun bukan salah Changbin ia tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini. Bagaimana pun juga, Hyunjin adalah Kekasihnya. Dan tidak mungkin ia mendiamkan Lelaki manis itu terus menerus.

Tepat setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Changbin menarik Hyunjin menuju tangga darurat Sekolah mereka. Menutup pintu itu dan memastikan tidak ada seorangpun di dalam sana. Hyunjin sempat memberikannya tatapan bertanya, namun Changbin memilih diam dan berharap Hyunjin mau berbicara dengannya saat ini.

"Kau memiliki masalah? Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" tanya Hyunjin. Ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru tangga darurat itu, memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau memiliki masalah? Selama 3 hari ini kau tidak pernah berbicara denganku. Dan juga, kau tidak menaiki Bus lagi," ucap Changbin.

"Ibuku yang menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantar dan menjemputku setiap hari. Aku sedang diawasi olehnya. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghindarimu."

Baiklah, Changbin mengerti. Jadi, serumit itukah kehidupan Hyunjin? Selalu diatur oleh sang Ibu yang bahkan sering menyiksanya?

"Sampai kapan?" lirih Changbin. Ia terlihat sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin… selamanya."

Changbin menghela nafasnya kasar setelah mendengar jawaban Hyunjin.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Hyunjin. Ia menyadari bahwa Changbin kecewa terhadapnya. Namun ia pun tidak dapat menghindari keinginan sang Ibu.

Changbin mengangguk dan membiarkan Hyunjin menangkup wajahnya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Changbin memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati manis bibir Hyunjin, selagi mereka masih bersama. Meskipun ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena Hyunjin harus segera pulang dan menghampiri Supir yang telah menunggunya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Changbin.

Hyunjin mengangguk dan melemparkan senyumannya. "Um. Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Felix POV]**

Aku mengenakan pakaian terbaikku hari ini. Bukan tanpa alasan aku berpenampilan dengan manis seperti ini, karena niatku adalah untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah menjadi cinta pertamaku. Yaitu Seo Changbin Hyung. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih berstatus sebagai Kekasihku. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa ia tak pernah mencintaiku dan bahkan telah memiliki Kekasih lain.

Aku telah mempersiapkan diriku untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Berbicara secara langsung dan terbuka pada Changbin Hyung dan mengakhiri hubungan semu kami. Semakin lama hubungan itu terjalin, maka semakin lama pula aku tersakiti.

Aku menunggunya. Seorang diri di sini, di sebuah Café yang cukup sepi, yang menjadi tempat janji temu kami. Ia menyentujui pertemuan ini, meskipun awalnya ia sempat terkejut mengetahui kedatanganku kembali ke Korea.

"Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk menjemputmu?" Changbin Hyung masih terkejut, dan terus menatapku sembari ia duduk di kursinya.

"Woojin Hyung sudah lebih dulu menjemputku," ucapku.

Ia tidak menjawab setelahnya, tetapi aku melihat raut bingung di wajahnya. Aku merasa hubungan kami semakin dingin, seiring jarangnya kami berjumpa satu sama lain.

"Hyung… terima kasih telah menjadi Kekasihku selama ini. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk terus menjadi Kekasihku. Maafkan aku karena telah bersikap egois," ucapku. Aku berusaha untuk menahan airmataku agar tidak terjatuh di hadapannya.

"Aku… ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini," lanjutku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menatap jemariku sendiri yang kusembunyikan di atas pangkuanku. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menatap wajahnya. Lagipula, aku sadar bahwa aku tidaklah pantas untuknya.

"Apa alasanmu?" ucapnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk terus bertahan di sampingmu, Hyung."

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Tentang kepergianmu beberapa hari lalu, aku tahu kau telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Ia benar. Banyak sekali hal yang kusembunyikan darinya. Tentang penyakitku dan juga kesedihanku.

Aku takut kehilangannya. Aku tidak ingin kami berpisah. Aku tidak ingin ia dimiliki oleh orang lain. Tetapi aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak mampu memaksakan takdir. Ia tidak ditakdirkan untukku, sekeras apapun aku berusaha dan berdo'a, ia tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku.

Aku harus berusaha membencinya mulai saat ini.

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu lagi Hyung. Kuharap kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Terima kasih telah menjadi cinta pertamaku dan mewujudkan impianku."

Aku tidak ingin semakin tersiksa. Aku sangat takut melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Aku siap kehilangannya. Aku siap menghadapi kenyataan yang akan menghampiriku.

Aku memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari hadapannya tanpa memperdulikan panggilannya yang meneriakkan namaku. Aku membiarkan airmataku jatuh dengan deras dan berlari menjauhinya. Aku harus melakukan ini. Aku harus melakukannya.

Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu, Hyung.

Aku tidak akan melupakan kenangan kita selama ini. Senyuman yang pernah kau ciptakan di wajahku. Sinar yang pernah kau tunjukkan padaku. Perasaan cinta yang mendebarkan yang pernah kau berikan untukku. Aku akan mengenang itu semua.

Aku mencintaimu, Seo Changbin Hyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"FELIX! LEE FELIX!"

Changbin berlari mengejar kepergian Felix namun ia gagal. Felix telah lebih dulu memasuki sebuah Mobil dan melesat pergi menjauh begitu saja. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang salah pada hubungan mereka. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Felix sehingga Lelaki manis itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Malam itu begitu cepat berlalu. Malam terakhir pertemuannya dengan Felix, karena nyatanya Felix benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya. Bukan tanpa usaha, ia bahkan telah berulang kali mengunjungi Rumah Felix tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tak juga dapat bertemu dengan Felix dengan alasan Felix tidak lagi berada di Rumah itu.

Dan sore ini, ia mendapatkan pesan dari Seungmin yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Markas menemui Woojin. Sahabatnya itu menyebut nama Felix, dan hal itu membawa dirinya hingga ke Markas dimana dirinya berada saat ini.

Sepulang sekolah, ia mendatangi Markas Fire Burst dan bertemu dengan kedua Sahabatnya setelah cukup lama mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi.

"Felix mengidap penyakit Kanker Darah, dan itulah alasan kenapa ia pergi ke Singapura. Di sana, ia menjalani pengobatannya," jelas Woojin.

Changbin bagaikan tersambar petir setelah mendengar kabar itu. Jika saja ia mengetahuinya lebih awal, tidak mungkin ia mengkhianati Lelaki manis itu. Ia sangat menyesal. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh?

"Ini… tidak mungkin," gumam Changbin.

"Kau puas telah menyakitinya? Ia sedang sakit, dan sakitnya bertambah parah karenamu! Seharusnya kau memberinya semangat. Seharusnya kau melakukan hal itu, Seo Changbin!" ucap Woojin dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"A-aku menyesal…"

"Penyesalanmu tidak ada gunanya, Seo Changbin."

"Sudahlah, jangan terus menyalahkannya. Semuanya sudah terjadi," ucap Seungmin menengahkan kedua Sahabatnya yang saling menyalahkan tersebut.

"Jika saja aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi Kekasihmu," desis Woojin. Ia marah besar terhadap Changbin. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaan Felix.

Seungmin terdiam menatap kemarahan yang ditunjukkan oleh Woojin pada Changbin. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Woojin nyatanya telah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Felix, karena sudah berulangkali ia mendapati Woojin tersenyum ketika menatap Felix, dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih ketika melihat Felix sedang bersama Changbin.

Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Woojin menyukai Felix, ia tak ingin membahas hal itu. Ia sangat menghargai perasaan Woojin dan memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dalam perseteruan mereka. Yang ia harapkan, Fire Burst kembali akur dan tidak berperang dingin seperti saat ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu akulah yang lebih dulu membuat kesalahan dan bersikap egois pada kalian. Aku mencintai Fire Burst karena sudah kuanggap sebagai Rumahku sendiri. Hanya kalian dan Byungchan Hyung yang aku punya setelah kepergian kedua Orangtuaku. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf. Maafkan aku."

Seungmin bernafas lega mendengar permintaan maaf dari Changbin. Sementara Woojin, menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan bagian kecil di dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia telah menganggap Fire Burst sebagai Keluarganya sendiri.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain memaafkan Changbin. Lagipula, Changbin sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dengan Felix. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Dengan begitu, ia mampu mendapatkan Felix dan mewujudkan impiannya untuk bersama Lelaki manis itu.

"Kami memaafkanmu. Dan sekarang, jangan ada permusuhan lagi di antara kita maupun Red Glow. Masalah kita yang tersisa hanyalah soal Jisung. Kita harus menunggu Jisung untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan kita," ucap Seungmin. Dan diangguki oleh Woojin.

"Changbin, aku tidak lagi marah terhadapmu. Aku memaafkanmu. Dan kuharap kali ini kau memperlakukan Hyunjin dengan baik. Jangan lakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya agar kau tidak menyesal," ucap Woojin sambil menepuk bahu Changbin.

"Jadi… apakah kalian tidak keberatan lagi dengan hubunganku bersama Hyunjin?" tanya Changbin pada kedua Sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta," jawab Woojin.

"Itu benar. Dan sepertinya kita harus banyak belajar dari Byungchan Hyung tentang apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ia rela terluka demi mempertahankan cintanya," ucap Seungmin.

Senyuman perlahan terkembang di wajah Changbin, dan ia tunjukkan pada Woojin juga Seungmin.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya," ucap Changbin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jika Paman tidak dapat menjemputku, aku bisa menaiki Bus. Aku akan baik-baik saja Paman."

Hyunjin berbicara melalui ponselnya pada Paman Kim yang baru saja mengabarinya terjebak oleh kemacetan di jalan karena adanya sebuah insiden kecelakaan. Lagipula, ia bukanlah seorang Bocah berusia 5 tahun yang tidak tahu arah jalan pulang hanya karena tidak dijemput. Ia sudah dewasa, dan bukankah ia sudah terbiasa pulang Sekolah menggunakan Bus?

Mengingat hari sudah semakin gelap, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk segera berjalan menuju Halte Bus dan mengeratkan jas Sekolahnya karena angin cukup kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Sudah jarang Siswa yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Gerbang Sekolah pun baru saja ditutup oleh Penjaga Sekolah.

Hanya menunggu beberapa menit saja, Bus telah tiba di hadapan Hyunjin. Ia segera menaiki Bus tersebut dan duduk di dekat jendela. Tak lama setelahnya, ada seorang Pria yang berpakaian serba hitam, menaiki Bus yang sama dengannya.

Hyunjin sempat menatap Pria itu. Mengingat-ingat penampilan Pria yang nampak tidak asing baginya. Ia rasa, ia pernah melihat Pria itu, tetapi ia tidak ingat dimana mereka pernah bertemu. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya, meskipun Pria itu duduk tepat di kursi yang berada di belakangnya.

Waktu perjalanannya ia habiskan dengan berbalas pesan dengan Changbin, dan tak jarang ia tersenyum sendiri mendapatkan kalimat-kalimat manis dari Kekasihnya tersebut. Hingga tak terasa ia telah tiba di Halte Bus dekat Rumahnya.

Mata indahnya masih terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Dan ia tak menyadari bahwa Pria tadi sedang mengikutinya. Bahunya baru saja ditepuk, dan reflek Hyunjin membalikkan tubuhnya.

Belum sempat Hyunjin bersuara, Pria itu lebih dulu membekap bibirnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Dan setelahnya, semuanya nampak gelap bagi Hyunjin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paman Kim berjalan mondar-mandir tidak tenang dengan beberapa Pelayan yang berdiri berbaris di sampingnya. Ponsel masih setia menempel di telinganya, menghubungi sang Tuan muda yang tak kunjung tiba di Rumahnya. Raut wajah tuanya terlihat sangat khawatir, begitupun dengan beberapa Pelayan di sana. Mereka tidak menyangka akan kehilangan kabar dari Hyunjin.

Dan sesaat lagi, Nyonya Hwang akan tiba di Rumah itu. Paman Kim tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Nyonya Hwang, setelah mengetahui Putera tunggalnya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kau sudah menyuruh Pengawal untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Tuan muda?" tanya Paman Kim pada Kepala Keamanan Keluarga Hwang.

"Sudah. Dan mereka semua sedang berusaha keras untuk mencari Tuan muda Hyunjin."

"Baiklah," Paman Kim menghela nafasnya dan memandang seluruh Pelayan yang ia kumpulkan tadi. "Kalian bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing. Aku akan berusaha untuk berbicara pada Nyonya Hwang," perintahnya.

Setelah seluruh Pelayan bubar, Paman Kim bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan Nyonya Hwang, karena ia baru saja mendengar suara Mobil yang terparkir di depan Rumah mewah tersebut. Dengan langkah yang yakin, Paman Kim berjalan mendekati Nyonya Hwang.

"Selamat malam Paman," sapa Nyonya Hwang seperti biasa. Dan Paman Kim membungkuk hormat pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Selamat malam Nyonya Hwang. Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Nyonya. Mengenai… Tuan muda Hwang Hyunjin."

Di sisi lain, Changbin baru saja menuruni anak tangga Rumahnya menuju ke Lantai satu. Entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah dan khawatir hal buruk telah terjadi. Tujuannya kini adalah mengunjungi Rumah Hyunjin dan memastikan Kekasih cantiknya itu baik-baik saja karena Hyunjin tidak bersikap biasanya saat mereka saling mengirimkan pesan.

"Tidak mungkin ia berkata kasar seperti itu," gumam Changbin pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca kembali pesan yang tak lama Hyunjin kirimkan padanya.

 _ **From : Baby Hyunjinie**_

 _ **To : Me**_

 _Apakah kau yakin kau memiliki otak? Aku tidak dapat lagi mempercayai orang sepertimu. Kau menjijikkan! Aku akan mulai meninggalkanmu._

Changbin ingin marah, tetapi selagi Hyunjin yang berkata seperti itu, ia tidak dapat menunjukkan kemarahannya. Yang terjadi justru ia tidak mempercayainya. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Dan cukup aneh jika Hyunjin berkata seperti itu padanya. Terlebih, Hyunjin selalu menolak panggilannya.

Tidakkah itu sangat mencurigakan?

"Eoh Changbin, kau belum tidur?"

Chan menyadarkan Changbin dan menatap Adiknya tersebut. "Kau memiliki masalah?" tanya Chan kembali.

Changbin sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jeongin di Rumah mereka. Mengingat Chan membutuhkan bantuan untuk melakukan aktivitasnya yang terhalang karena kondisi kedua kakinya. Dengan setia Jeongin menemani dan membantu Chan di segala aktivitas, dan Changbin tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Begitupun dengan Jeongin, ia tak lagi membenci Changbin setelah Kelompok mereka berdamai. Juga, Changbin telah berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh dengan Hyunjin dan tidak akan mempermainkan Lelaki cantik itu lagi.

"Hyunjin… aku rasa ada yang aneh dengannya," jelas Changbin.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Chan juga Jeongin, di Ruang tengah Rumah mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jeongin.

"Apakah ia pernah berkata kasar seperti ini pada orang lain?" Changbin menunjukkan ponselnya pada Jeongin dan membuat Lelaki yang paling muda di antara mereka sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak pernah. Ia bahkan selalu bersikap baik pada seluruh Pelayan yang bekerja di Rumahnya," jawab Jeongin.

"Kau bisa memberitahuku sesuatu?" tanya Changbin kembali.

"Kurasa… aku harus menghubungi Paman Kim," ucap Jeongin. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Paman Kim.

"Paman Kim?" tanya Chan. Jeongin mengangguk, "ia adalah orang terpercaya di Keluarga Hwang."

Tak lama menunggu, panggilan Jeongin tersambung dan ia dapat mendengar suara Paman Kim di seberang sana.

"Paman Kim, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Hyunjin? Aku tidak dapat menghubunginya sejak tadi sore," ucap Jeongin.

"…"

Tubuh Jeongin sedikit menegang, dan Kakak beradik itu menyadari hal itu. Hingga panggilan itu berakhir, Jeongin memberitahukan apa yang ia dengar dari Paman Kim barusan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hyunjin?" tanya Changbin.

"Paman Kim mengatakan bahwa Hyunjin saat ini diduga tengah diculik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hyunjin POV]**

Entah sejak kapan– _aku tidak mengingatnya_ –aku terkunci di sebuah Ruangan gelap dan dingin dengan pintu yang terkunci rapat. Aku berbaring di atas sebuah kasur hanya dengan satu selimut dan satu guling saja.

Tak lama setelah aku tersadar, pintu yang terkunci itu terbuka secara perlahan dan menampilkan seorang Pria bertubuh tinggi juga berwajah garang, yang kuduga berusia sekitar 35 tahun. Ia melangkah mendekatiku dengan segelas air di tangan kanannya.

"Hwang Hyunjin, sudah lama kita tak berjumpa."

Ia mengetahui namaku? Dan apakah… kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa rupanya."

Aku tidak memperdulikan ucapannya. Ia memerintahkanku untuk meminum segelas air yang dibawanya, namun aku memilih untuk membuang tatapanku ke arah lain.

Pria yang tak kuketahui namanya itu sedikit tertawa.

"Kau yang membuatku dipenjara 12 tahun yang lalu. Dan selama 2 tahun ini aku mencari keberadaanmu, hingga aku berhasil menemukanmu. Kini aku telah bebas, dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk mendapatkan uang."

Aku mengingatnya. Ia adalah Pria yang telah menculikku saat usiaku baru 5 tahun. Dan ialah yang menyebabkan kehancuran Keluargaku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini lagi terhadapku? Kenapa harus aku?"

Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Aku ingin menjauh darinya. Aku ingin kembali ke Rumahku dan bertemu dengan Ibu. Aku tidak ingin berada di sini. Aku tidak ingin bersamanya.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tidak menculikmu, tetapi ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanmu dan ia berjanji padaku untuk memberikanku uang yang banyak."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya. Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'seseorang yang sangat membutuhkanku'?

Tak lama, ada seseorang yang juga memasuki Ruangan ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Lelaki itu yang nyatanya adalah…

"J-Jaebum Hyung?" gumamku.

Untuk apa ia berada di sini?

Ia tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun padaku dan ia berbicara dengan Pria tadi.

"Terima kasih Taecyeon Hyung, kau sudah membantuku untuk mendapatkannya. Kau sudah mendapatkan uangmu, periksalah rekeningmu. Dan tugasmu cukup sampai di sini," ucap Jaebum Hyung.

"Apa maksud kalian?" ucapku. Aku ingin lari dari tempat ini, tetapi kedua kaki dan tanganku terikat pada tiang kasur ini. Aku bahkan tidak dapat bergerak dengan bebas.

"Nikmatilah santapanmu," ucap Pria yang ternyata bernama Taecyeon tersebut. Ia tersenyum miring ke arahku dan pergi ke luar dari Ruangan ini. Meninggalkanku bersama Jaebum Hyung.

"Hyunjin, apa kau tahu bahwa aku tengah menculikmu saat ini?"

Aku merasa terganggu dengan tatapannya. Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya meskipun aku berteman baik dengan Minho. Tetapi menurut pandanganku, Jaebum Hyung bukanlah orang yang baik. Berbanding terbalik dengan Minho.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucapku. Namun ia justru tertawa keras.

"Aku sudah menculikmu susah payah, dan kau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu? Hey, setidaknya biarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu terlebih dahulu."

Seluruh persendian tubuhku terasa kaku. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

"Jadi benar, kau adalah Kekasih dari Changbin? Kenapa bisa?"

"Kurasa itu bukanlah urusanmu."

"Ya, kau benar. Itu bukanlah urusanku dan tidak seharusnya aku memperdulikan hal itu."

Tangan Jaebum Hyung tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku dan senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Semakin lama ia semakin mendekat ke arahku dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku. Aku ingin menghindarinya, tetapi tangannya menahan pergerakkanku.

"Hyunjin…" bisiknya. Ia mengecup kecil telingaku, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Warning : Jisung (Seme) x Minho (Uke)_

Setelah cukup lama ia menjalani kehidupannya di Negeri orang, akhirnya ia dapat menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke Tanah kelahirannya. Yaitu, Korea. Ia sangat merindukan tempat ini, terlebih dengan kenangan yang telah ia ciptakan bersama teman-temannya. Hah… hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, ia sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang telah ia anggap sebagai Keluarga sendiri.

"Han Jisung?"

Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, dan melangkah melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di Bandara tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Jisung saat dirinya telah berada di hadapan orang tersebut.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

 _Grep_

Orang itu memeluk tubuhnya erat dan ia membalas pelukan itu. "Kau baik-baik saja selama ini? Maaf aku telah meninggalkanmu, Minho-ah."

Ya, orang itu adalah Kekasihya. Yaitu Lee Minho. Kekasih manisnya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

"Aku, maupun Red Glow, baik-baik saja. Dan kami mengharapkan kau segera kembali dan bergabung bersama kami," jawab Minho. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menantap sang Kekasih.

"Dan aku sudah kembali."

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya dan membawa langkah Jisung untuk ikut bersamanya. "Banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Dan kurasa kita membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk membicarakanya."

"Kau bisa menemaniku di Rumah? Aku pun ingin melepaskan rindu bersamamu," ucap Jisung. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang Kekasih.

"Baiklah."

Pagi ini, Jisung baru saja tiba di Korea dan Kekasih manisnya itu menjemputnya di Bandara. Dan kini, mereka memutuskan untuk ke Rumah Jisung dan saling berbagi cerita. Pasalnya, banyak yang telah terjadi dan Minho memiliki tugas untuk memberitahu hal itu semua pada Jisung. Tentang Red Glow, dan juga musuh mereka, Fire Burst.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 1 jam, kini Jisung tiba di Rumah mewahnya. Seluruh Pelayan menyambut kedatangannya, meskipun kedua Orangtuanya tidak ada di sana karena sibuk bekerja. Namun itu bukanlah masalah, mengingat hal ini sudah terbiasa terjadi.

Selagi ia memiliki Minho, dan anggota Red Glow yang lain, itu bukanlah hal yang harus dipermasalahkan.

"Kita akan membicarakannya di Kamarku," bisik Jisung.

Ia menarik pinggang Minho dengan satu tangannya agar Minho semakin mendekat. Membuat Minho sedikit malu karena banyak Pelayan yang memperhatikan mereka. Tetapi bukan Jisung namanya jika ia perduli. Ia hanya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Kamarnya yang terletak di Lantai 2 Rumah mewah tersebut.

 _Cklek_

"Jadi, apa yang telah terjadi. Dan kenapa kau terlihat begitu khawatir?" mulai Jisung. Ia membiarkan sang Kekasih terduduk di salah sofa yang berada di dalam Kamarnya.

"Pertama, aku sudah menyampaikan maafku pada Fire Burst mengenai kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kita. Dan sekarang, kami telah berdamai. Tidak ada masalah lagi tentang Red Glow dan Fire Burst," jelas Minho.

"Baiklah, lalu?" ucap Jisung dengan enteng. Ia seolah telah melupakan dendamnya terhadap Fire Burst dan sepertinya ia telah hidup lebih baik.

"Ini masalah Hyunjin," lirih Minho. Raut wajahnya mendadak berubah. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sahabatnya itu.

"Hyunjin? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Apa kau mengenal Changbin? Adik dari Byungchan?"

Jisung mengangguk.

"Hyunjin menjalin hubungan dengan Changbin. Kurasa… Hyunjin benar-benar mencintainya."

Jisung tersenyum miring. "Ck! Anak itu."

Jisung mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Minho. "Bukankah Hyunjin tidak percaya dan bahkan tidak memperdulikan cinta? Apa yang dimiliki oleh Changbin sehingga membuat Hyunjin jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Hyunjin sering dikeroyok akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa Hyunjin menyukai Changbin karena Lelaki itu sering kali menolongnya. Meskipun Hyunjin tidak pernah bercerita langsung kepadaku."

"Aku sudah menganggap Hyunjin sebagai Adikku sendiri. Dan aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melukainya dalam bentuk apapun. Aku yang pertama kali menemukannya terpuruk. Ia sangatlah lemah, dan aku bertugas untuk melindunginya," ucap Jisung. Ia kembali teringat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Hyunjin dan mengajak Lelaki cantik itu untuk bergabung dengan Red Glow.

"Aku pun memiliki tanggung jawab sama sepertimu. Namun kali ini masalahnya lain…" gumam Minho. Ia tidak mau menatap Jisung dan Jisung menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Masalah lain?" ulang Jisung.

"Hyunjin sedang dalam situasi yang berbahaya. Semalam… semalam aku melihat Jaebum Hyung mengancam Hyunjin."

 _Hyunjin baru saja berpamitan dengannya dan keluar dari Kamar miliknya. Ia pun segera mengikuti Hyunjin dan memperhatikan Hyunjin dari Lantai 2 Rumahnya. Secara kebetulan, Jaebum memasuki Rumah mereka dan tanpa diduga, Jaebum menarik dagu Hyunjin secara kasar dan membisikkan sesuatu._

 _Minho tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaebum pada Hyunjin saat itu. Namun yang mengganggu pikirannya hingga saat ini adalah…_

" _Minho, katakan pada Sahabat manismu itu untuk berhati-hati. Karena aku akan mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun."_

 _Jaebum mengatakan padanya bahwa ia berniat untuk mendapatkan Hyunjin bagaimanapun caranya. Minho tahu, bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi pada Hyunjin mengingat Jaebum adalah seorang yang sering terlibat kejahatan juga kegiatan kriminal lainnya._

"Sepanjang hari ini, aku tidak dapat menghubungi Hyunjin. Dan yang membuatku khawatir adalah…"

Minho menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap sepasang mata Jisung dengan dalam.

"Jaebum Hyung tidak berada di Rumah. Aku takut Jaebum melakukan kejahatan terhadap Hyunjin."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ChangLix sudah putus. Jisung sudah kembali. Red Glow dan Fire Burst pun sudah berdamai :"))**_

 _ **Siap-siap adegan *niiitt* antara Hyunjin dan Jaebum di Chapter depan :'v**_

 _ **Apakah Hyunjin akan kehilangan keperawanannya oleh Jaebum sehingga Changbin tidak dapat menikmati keperawanan Hyunjin? :'v *digampar Hyunjin**_

 _ **Maafkan kalo Chapter ini jelek sangadh, karena aku lagi ga mood a.k.a kehilangan ide :"))**_

 _ **Ok, Yuta tunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih~!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Jaebum melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong Rumah tak berpenghuni itu. Sebuah Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, yang ia jadikan untuk menyekap Hyunjin. Dua Kamar kosong telah ia lewati dan kini ia menuju pada salah satu Kamar yang terletak paling ujung. Melalui ambang pintu, ia melihat sosok Hyunjin yang terduduk terdiam tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui kau di sini," ucap Jaebum memperjelas situasi.

Hyunjin tak bergeming. Ia terlalu marah dan benci pada sosok Lelaki yang telah menyekapnya di tempat ini. Terlebih perkataan kotor yang beberapa saat lalu Jaebum lontarkan padanya. Tentang Lelaki itu yang nyatanya memiliki hasrat besar terhadapnya.

Tidak ada yang mendominasi di Kamar kecil itu. Hanya ada sebuah ranjang kecil; yang Hyunjin tempati saat ini, juga meja dengan sebuah vas bunga di atasnya. Lampunya pun sangat temaram dan Hyunjin benar-benar membenci tempat ini.

"Menculikku seperti ini, tidak akan memberikanmu keuntungan," ucap Hyunjin. Dingin.

Jaebum tertawa lepas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menyandarkan bahunya pada batang pintu Kamar tersebut.

"Kau salah Hyunjin. Aku mendapatkan beberapa keuntungan dengan keberadaanmu di sini," Jaebum menjeda kalimatnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Hyunjin. Ia menarik dagu Hyunjin, memaksa Lelaki cantik itu agar mau menatapnya.

"Keuntungan yang pertama, aku puas karena bisa membalaskan dendamku padamu atas bergabungnya Minho dengan Red Glow dan mengkhianati Kakaknya sendiri."

Hyunjin menatap tajam pada Jaebum, namun hal itu tak membuat Jaebum gentar. Justru, ia semakin tertarik pada sosok Hyunjin yang nampak lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Keuntungan yang kedua, aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada Changbin sialan itu karena telah lancang menolongmu."

Tatapan Jaebum kini beralih pada bibir Hyunjin, dan ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti seorang _pervert_.

"Lebih daripada itu…" Jaebum memiringkan kepalanya dan hendak mencium bibir Hyunjin, namun Hyunjin meresponnya dengan penolakkan dan membuat Jaebum jengkel, "aku bebas melakukan apapun terhadapmu, termasuk menikmati tubuhmu ini."

Hyunjin meremas kuat tangannya sendiri menahan emosi. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meninju wajah brengsek Jaebum dan pergi dari tempat itu saat ini juga. Namun ia tidak dapat melakukannya karena ikatan sialan ini pada kedua tangan juga kakinya.

"Wow, apa kau marah dan membenciku?" goda Jaebum. Setelahnya, secara kurang ajar Jaebum membawa tangannya untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Sekolah yang dikenakan oleh Hyunjin saat ini.

"Hentikan ini atau aku akan–"

"Akan apa?" potong Jaebum, "berteriak?"

Untuk yang ke sekian kali, Jaebum tertawa. "Ow, atau kau menunggu Kekasihmu untuk menyelamatkanmu?"

Hyunjin membulatkan matanya karena teringat oleh Changbin. Kekasihnya. Jika saja Changbin tahu bahwa Jaebum telah menyekap dan memperlakukannya dengan hal menjijikkan seperti ini, pasti Changbin akan marah besar dan tak membiarkan Jaebum dapat melihat Matahari lagi.

Tetapi…

Changbin tidak ada di sini.

Dan ia pun tidak yakin bahwa Changbin mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hyunjin.

"Jadilah milikku dan lakukan seks denganku. Mudah bukan?"

Hyunjin harus memilih pilihan yang tepat. Dan hanya ada satu pilihan yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya untukmu."

Yaitu memenuhi permintaan Jaebum demi keberlangsungan hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho meminta Changbin dan anggota Fire Burst untuk menemuinya di suatu tempat, dan Chan mengusulkan agar mereka bertemu di Markas Fire Burst. Tentunya untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan Hyunjin.

Di Markas itu, sudah terdapat Seungmin, Woojin dan Changbin yang baru saja tiba bersama Chan juga Jeongin. Tidak ada ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Changbin selain ekspresi khawatir akan kondisi Hyunjin saat ini.

Changbin mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa, sementara Seungmin dan Woojin masih terdiam menatap lantai polos, menunggu kedatangan Minho juga Jisung yang mereka dengar baru saja tiba di Korea kemarin.

"Kenapa aku sangat bodoh tidak tahu dimana ia berada saat ini?" Changbin terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Jeongin menghela nafasnya lemah dan turut merasakan apa yang Changbin rasakan, terlebih Hyunjin adalah Kekasih dari Changbin. Dan bagaimanapun juga, Hyunjin pun adalah Sahabatnya.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu."

Itu adalah suara Minho. Ia mulai berjalan memasuki Markas itu dan diikuti oleh Jisung di belakangnya. Dan orang pertama yang Jisung tatap pada saat itu adalah Chan. Seseorang yang nyatanya telah terluka hingga cacat seumur hidup karena keegoisannya beberapa bulan lalu.

Mereka membiarkan Minho dan Jisung untuk terduduk di sana, dan Minho sempat terdiam mencoba untuk memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku… ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyelamatkan Hyunjin. Maafkan aku…," Minho menjeda kalimatnya dan menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah, "Kakakku lah yang telah menculik Hyunjin."

Semua orang yang berada di sana menegang karena terkejut atas pernyataan Minho. Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi? Bukankah Minho dan Hyunjin adalah Sahabat baik?

"Jaebum adalah Kakak dari Minho. Kalian mengingat siapa itu Jaebum?" kali ini Chan angkat bicara.

Sontak Changbin maupun anggota Fire Burst yang lain membulatkan kedua matanya.

Bukankah Jaebum adalah Ketua Kelompok Streaks saat ini? Dan seingat mereka, Chan adalah mantan Anggota Streaks yang dikenal sering melakukan tindak kriminal.

"Mereka memiliki banyak Anggota, dan aku tidak yakin kita mampu melawan mereka," ucap Minho.

Changbin bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap satu persatu seluruh orang yang berada di sana.

"Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang terluka lagi. Biarkan aku yang menghadapi mereka seorang diri," final Changbin.

Ia tidak takut pada Streaks sialan itu. Keinginannya yang besar untuk menyelamatkan Hyunjin, yang mendorongnya untuk menghadapi apapun asalkan Hyunjin kembali ke pelukannya. Bahkan jika ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya, ia tidak keberatan. Demi Hyunjin, ia rela melakukan apapun.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

Langkah Changbin tertahan setelah mendengar seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ya, dia adalah Jisung. Orang yang paling ia nantikan dalam hidupnya untuk pembalasan dendam atas penderitaan yang dialami sang Kakak.

Kini Changbin meninggalkan tempat itu, dan masih diikuti oleh Jisung. Sementara yang lain masih di dalam Markas dan mempercayakan keselamatan Hyunjin pada Changbin juga Jisung.

Changbin menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jisung. Matanya menatap tajam pada mata Jisung.

"Urusan kita belum selesai," ucap Changbin.

Jisung berdecih. "Aku bertanggungjawab atas keselamatan Hyunjin."

"Kita akan menyelesaikan masalah kita setelah Hyunjin selamat. Bantu aku untuk menghabisi Streaks sialan itu," ucap Changbin.

"Aku akan membantumu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebelumnya… kumohon lepaskan ikatan ini," pinta Hyunjin pada Jaebum. Dan Jaebum tentu menurutinya karena Hyunjin telah berjanji untuk memuaskannya nafsunya malam ini.

Setelah ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Hyunjin terlepas. Tanpa diduga, Hyunjin memeluk tubuh Jaebum erat dan hal itu dijadikan kesempatan olehnya untuk menyentuh permukaan kulit halus Hyunjin.

Ia menang. Ia dapat menaklukkan Hyunjin dengan sangat mudah. Terbukti dari Hyunjin yang tak lagi memberikan pemberontakkan terhadapnya.

Sementara Hyunjin, ia berusaha mati-matian untuk mengabaikan sentuhan Jaebum yang sangat merangsang, dan sesekali ia melirik ke arah vas bunga yang terletak di atas nakas tepat di balik punggung Jaebum.

Hyunjin memiliki rencana lain, yaitu membuat Jaebum lengah dan pada saat yang tepat, ia akan menyerang Jaebum dan melarikan diri dari sana. Hanya itu yang perlu ia lakukan.

"Akh!"

Hyunjin meringis kala Jaebum membaringkan tubuhnya secara kasar dan mulai mengecupi permukaan kulit lehernya bahkan sesekali menghisapnya bagaikan seorang _Vampire_ yang sedang memangsa Korbannya. Membuatnya harus menunda perlawanan itu.

"Kau menikmatinya sayang?" gumam Jaebum. Hyunjin mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman kecilnya pada Jaebum agar Jaebum semakin tak curiga.

Dan Hyunjin harus menahan nafasnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya kala Jaebum meraup bibirnya lamat-lamat dan membawanya pada sebuah ciuman yang cukup panas. Hatinya hancur saat mengingat Changbin. Ia telah mengkhianati Kekasihnya tersebut.

Dengan ragu, Hyunjin terpaksa membalas ciuman itu dan memeluk leher Jaebum agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Nafas Jaebum terdengar berat dan ia tahu bahwa Jaebum sudah dalam keadaan ereksi. Ia terus menggoda Jaebum agar benar-benar lengah, sementara satu tangannya terus berusaha meraih vas bunga itu.

Pada saat yang tepat, ia mengangkat vas bunga itu di belakang kepala Jaebum dan membenturkannya dengan keras hingga vas bunga itu hancur berhamburan ke lantai.

 _PRANG!_

"Arghh!" ringis Jaebum. Ia langsung memegangi kepalanya yang robek, sementara Hyunjin mendorong Jaebum dengan kuat dari atas tubuhnya.

"Rasakan itu brengsek!" umpat Hyunjin.

Dan kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk membenarkan pakaiannya dan berlari keluar Kamar tersebut.

Langkahnya gontai dan ia mencari-cari dimana letak pintu utama agar ia dapat segera keluar. Namun belum jauh ia berlari, ia melihat Jaebum mengejarnya dan membuatnya sangat panik.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mudah percaya denganmu, Pelacur!" umpat Jaebum.

Hyunjin berhasil menemukan pintu utama, namun pintu itu terkunci dan tak kunjung terbuka sekuat apapun ia mendorong pintu itu.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau tidak akan bisa lari dari sini, Hwang Hyunjin?" Jaebum semakin mendekat. Ia menggunakan sapu tangannya untuk menutupi luka robek dan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Nyatanya luka yang diberikan oleh Hyunjin hanyalah luka kecil, dan tentu Jaebum sudah terbiasa dengan luka semacam itu.

"Biarkan aku pergi!"

 _PLAKK!_

Hyunjin merasakan pipinya memanas saat mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Jaebum. Ia bahkan jatuh tersungkur sambil memegangi pipinya. Airmatanya pun entah sejak kapan telah mengalir.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas luka ini–"

 _SLEBBH!_

"-arghh!"

Jaebum kehilangan kata-katanya saat perut bagian kirinya ditusuk dengan pecahan vas bunga yang tajam oleh Hyunjin. Tangan Hyunjin bergetar hebat saat cipratan darah Jaebum mengenai tangan dan juga wajahnya. Namun ia tidak perduli dan mencari kunci pintu itu agar ia bisa keluar. Ia terus merogoh saku celana Jaebum dan ia menemukannya.

Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu itu dan kembali berlari sejauh mungkin.

Tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan. Ia telah berlari cukup jauh, namun ia tidak menemukan jalan raya. Yang ada hanya pohon-pohon tinggi di sampingnya dengan jalanan kecil berbatu. Kakinya sedikit terluka karena ia bertelanjang kaki menginjak batu-batu kecil yang tajam itu.

 _Brukk!_

Hyunjin kehabisan tenaganya. Ia berhenti dan jatuh berlutut di sana, saat ia mendapati beberapa orang menghampirinya. Ia yakin, orang-orang itu adalah Anggota Streaks yang lain. Ia tidak akan selamat dari sini. Sedetik setelahnya, tubuhnya ambruk dan segalanya nampak menghitam.

"HYUNJIINNN!"

Changbin berteriak dan berlari menghampiri Hyunjin saat sebelumnya ia menatap kehadiran Hyunjin yang berlari dari arah berlawanan. Ya, Changbin telah menghabisi beberapa Anggota Streaks dibantu oleh Jisung dan berhasil menembus gerbang tempat yang menjadi saksi penculikan Hyunjin.

Secepat mungkin Changbin menghampiri Hyunjin dan membopong tubuh Hyunjin menjauh dari tempat itu. Sementara Jisung, ia masih berusaha keras untuk melawan Anggota Streaks agar membiarkan Changbin menyelamatkan Hyunjin.

Ia tidak perduli jika ia akan babak belur saat ini. Hal yang sudah seharusnya ia bayar atas kesalahannya terhadap Changbin juga Chan di masa lalu. Hanya dengan cara ini ia mampu menebus penyesalannya. Ia harap semuanya kembali baik-baik saja, meskipun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Changbin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Paman Kim untuk menjemput mereka. Tidak ada orang lain yang dapat membantunya dengan cepat saat ini selain Paman Kim. Setidaknya, Hyunjin akan aman dengan orang kepercayaan Keluarga Hwang tersebut.

"Paman, bisakah kau menjemput kami? Aku… berhasil menemukan Hyunjin."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Changbin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan terus membopong Hyunjin menuju Halte Bus yang nampak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Malam sudah sangat larut, dan tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Changbin berhasil mendudukkan Hyunjin di kursi Halte Bus tersebut, tepat di sampingnya, dan mengamati wajah pucat Hyunjin juga bercak darah pada diri Hyunjin. Changbin segera melepaskan jaketnya lalu mengenakannya pada tubuh Hyunjin karena seragam Sekolah Hyunjin sudah tak beraturan.

Lalu ia dekap erat tubuh itu dan menunggu kedatangan Paman Kim. Sesekali ia mengecupi puncak kepala Hyunjin, membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar menyayangi Hyunjin dan mengkhawatirkan Kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya pada Hyunjin yang tak sadarkan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changbin membiarkan Hyunjin terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ya, Changbin membawa Hyunjin ke Rumahnya karena tidak mungkin ia membawa Hyunjin kembali dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia khawatir Ibu Hyunjin akan terkejut dan membuat suasana memburuk. Changbin tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Paman Kim pun menyetujuinya dan meminta Changbin untuk memperhatikan perkembangan Hyunjin setelah beberapa waktu lalu diperiksa oleh Dokter pribadi Keluarga Hwang.

Setelah melakukan perkelahian dengan beberapa anggota Streaks, membuatnya nampak kacau. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian di dalam Kamar mandi.

Dilihatnya Hyunjin masih memejamkan kedua matanya erat di sana. Ia menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Hyunjin. Mengusap wajah cantik itu dengan lembut dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah bersikap manis seperti ini pada siapapun. Dan kau… adalah orang yang pertama."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Changbin menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang dan menampakan Chan juga Jeongin di sana. Mereka ingin memastikan keadaan Hyunjin.

"Streaks benar-benar mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa kau bergabung dengan Kelompok mereka Hyung?" ucap Changbin sedikit tertawa pada Chan.

"Kurasa mereka semakin mengerikan. Aku bisa meminta mereka untuk tidak mengganggu kita lagi, jika kau mau," jawab Chan.

"Mereka bahkan tahu bahwa Red Glow bukanlah lawan mereka yang seimbang," ucap Changbin.

Jeongin menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Awalnya, kami tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan Streaks. Hingga Minho Hyung mengaku bahwa ia adalah Adik dari Jaebum dan menjadi seorang pengkhianat karena bergabung dengan Red Glow," ucap Jeongin.

"Itu bukan alasan yang tepat. Kenapa harus Hyunjin yang selalu menjadi target Jaebum sialan itu?" nada bicara Changbin sedikit meninggi.

"Itu karena…" Jeongin menjeda kalimatnya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah, "Jaebum menyukainya. Jaebum menyukai Hyunjin."

Changbin ingin bersuara, tetapi Jeongin lebih dulu memotongnya. "Banyak yang tertarik pada Hyunjin. Tetapi ia selalu mengabaikan mereka, dan tidak memperdulikannya. Aku pun sangat terkejut saat mendengar Hyunjin menjalin hubungan denganmu."

Ia cukup senang mendengar pernyataan Jeongin barusan. Ia merasa menjadi seorang yang spesial bagi Hyunjin. Ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan semacam ini sebelumnya. Dan ia yakin bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Lelaki cantik itu.

"Maka dari itu, kumohon padamu untuk tidak menyakiti perasaan Hyunjin. Kami semua berharap padamu Changbin Hyung," ucap Jeongin.

Changbin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Dan kau, Yang Jeongin… aku pun berharap padamu untuk selalu menemani Hyungku."

"Tentu, aku berjanji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungmin membalikkan tubuhnya berjalan lemah menuruni tangga Rumah milik Chan dan Changbin tersebut. Pandangannya kosong selama ia menuju ke Dapur. Ia letakkan sebuah nampan di atas _counter_ Dapur dan menyusun beberapa gelas di atasnya.

Beberapa saat lalu, ia ditugaskan menyiapkan obat juga makanan untuk Hyunjin dan Jisung yang sedang terluka. Mereka semua kini berada di Rumah itu. Namun sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya, berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Orang itu adalah Woojin.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Woojin. Ia cukup mengenal Seungmin, dan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Seungmin membuktikan bahwa Sahabatnya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Namun Seungmin tidak menjawab dan berjalan melewati Woojin begitu saja. Kini, ia menuju Ruang tengah dimana terdapat Minho yang sedang mengobati Jisung di sana.

"Terima kasih," ucap Minho dengan senyuman manisnya pada Seungmin kala Seungmin meletakkan makanan juga obat di hadapannya.

Lagi, Seungmin hanya terdiam tidak merespon. Kemudian ia kembali berpapasan dengan Woojin saat ia ingin meraih tasnya bergegas untuk pulang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Woojin sambil menahan pergelangan tangannya. Seungmin menatap tidak suka genggaman tangan itu dan membuang pandangannya.

"Untuk apa aku terus berada di sini?" ucap Seungmin sinis.

Woojin tertawa dan memukul kecil kepala Seungmin. Sahabatnya ini selalu saja bersikap seperti anak kecil ketika sedang bermasalah.

"Ceritakan padaku. Aku tahu kau sedang kesal."

Dan di sinilah mereka berada. Di sebuah Taman yang terletak tak jauh dari Rumah Changbin. Woojin hanya terduduk di sana, memperhatikan Seungmin yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tidak ada orang di sini. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Mengingat hari sudah malam.

Orang bodoh mana yang bermain di Taman malam-malam seperti ini?

"Apakah kali ini tentang Chan Hyung?" tanya Woojin memulai permbicaraan mereka.

"Kau bahkan tahu bahwa dari dulu aku menyimpan perasaanku padanya," jawab Seungmin.

"Tapi aku kira kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan semacam itu lagi pada Chan Hyung," enteng Woojin.

"Jika kau berada di posisiku, bukankah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Saat aku melihat Changbin dan Felix bersama," nada bicara Woojin melemah.

Seungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Woojin. Kemudian ia menatap Woojin yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau tahu? Melihat Chan Hyung bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada Jeongin, sudah membuatku senang."

Woojin terdiam dan membiarkan Seungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan kurasa, aku tidak perlu memendam perasaanku lagi padanya. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan orang lain," lanjut Seungmin. Dan membuat Woojin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Lalu… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Felix?" Mengabaikan sakit hatinya, Seungmin memilih mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Beberapa hari lagi ia selesai menjalani terapinya. Dan pada saat itu, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya," jawab Woojin.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mendukungmu," ucap Seungmin sumringah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunjin membuka kedua matanya. Sebuah Ruangan asing yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan semua terasa seperti mimpi saat ia tidak melihat sosok Changbin di sana.

Hyunjin bangkit terduduk dan sebuah suara dari arah Kamar mandi tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyuman kecilnya.

Ia menuruni ranjang kecil itu dan berjalan perlahan menuju Kamar mandi yang berada di dalam Kamar itu. Sesekali mata indahnya menangkap beberapa foto yang terpajang di atas nakas. Dan saat itu juga, ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di Rumah Kekasihnya. Seo Changbin.

Senyuman manis itu luntur. Ia melihat sosok Changbin yang tengah berdiri menghadap cermin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Beruntung pintu itu tidak terkunci, ia bisa masuk ke dalam tanpa harus mengganggu Changbin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"H-Hyunjin? Kau sudah bangun?"

Changbin sontak menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Dan ia melihat Hyunjin, Kekasihnya, yang sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau terluka?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changbin, Hyunjin justru melemparkan pertanyaannya yang lain.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Changbin menjawab cepat dan menyembunyikan lengannya yang nyatanya sedang terluka. Itu karena tanpa sengaja ia tergores oleh sebuah pisau saat dirinya berkelahi dengan salah seorang anggota Streaks saat menyelamatkan Hyunjin.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku," ucap Hyunjin dingin dan menarik tangan Changbin yang disembunyikan oleh Lelaki itu. Seketika Hyunjin membulatkan matanya karena luka itu cukup panjang.

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja," elak Changbin.

Hyunjin tiba-tiba terdiam dan menunduk dalam memandangi luka itu.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya. Changbin segera membawa Kekasih cantiknya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Karena tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik," bisik Changbin.

Changbin terpaksa melepaskan pelukan itu dan menangkup wajah Hyunjin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tatap mata indah itu, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan bersedih _okay?_ Aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang menyakitimu. Bahkan bertaruh nyawa sekalipun, tidak masalah bagiku," ucap Changbin.

"Kau sangat berharga bagiku, Hwang Hyunjin," lanjutnya.

Senyuman tipis akhirnya berhasil Hyunjin tunjukkan pada Changbin. Ia sangat senang ia memiliki sosok Changbin di hidupnya yang berat. Changbin membuatnya merasa aman. Hanya Changbin yang berhasil melenyapkan seluruh rasa takutnya selama ini.

Namun…

Satu hal yang masih tak kunjung ia temui jawabannya.

Yaitu…

Tentang kehidupan Changbin sebelumnya. Tentang hubungan-hubungan yang telah Changbin jalani. Ia ingin tahu hal itu semua. Ia ingin mengenal Changbin lebih jauh dari sekedar ini.

Juga…

Apakah ia salah jika ia masih menyimpan pertanyaan tentang siapa sosok Kekasih Changbin sebelumnya yang bernama Felix?

Apakah ia lebih berharga daripada Felix bagi Changbin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*Note : siap-siap tissue :'v_

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Terhitung selama Felix menjalani perawatannya di Rumah Sakit Korea, Woojin lah satu-satunya orang yang paling sering bertanya tentang keadaannya setiap harinya. Woojin tak hentinya mengiriminya pesan ataupun meneleponnya secara langsung. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya yang menyakitkan.

Felix merasa, sikap Woojin terhadapnya sedikit berubah. Entah, atau itu hanya perasaannya saja. Mungkin juga karena Woojin hanya merasa kasihan padanya yang sedang sakit.

Namun bukannya merasa risih, Felix justru senang karena masih ada seseorang yang perduli terhadapnya. Seseorang yang menemani hari-harinya. Maka dari itu, ia tidak berpikir dua kali menerima ajakan Woojin untuk bertemu di sebuah Taman yang terletak tak jauh dari Markas Fire Burst. Juga, karena sudah cukup lama ia tak mengunjungi Taman itu selama ia sakit.

Dan di sinilah ia berada. Di Taman, dengan Woojin yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

Ia hanya terdiam kala Lelaki yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu mulai berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan kalimat itu padaku Hyung. Kau bahkan tahu bahwa aku baik-baik saja," jawab Felix tertawa kecil.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Dan aku senang bisa melihatmu tertawa kembali seperti ini," ucap Woojin. Dan apa yang dikatakan oleh Woojin membuat tawa Felix luntur. Pasalnya, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Dan ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa Woojin mengajaknya bertemu seperti ini.

"Hyung… sebenarnya kenapa kau memintaku untuk bertemu?" tanya Felix.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Felix, Woojin menuntun Felix untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di Taman tersebut.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Aku rindu saat Fire Burst makan siang bersama di sini."

Felix tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dan setelahnya, tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Woojin dan hal itu membuatnya benar-benar canggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja setelah hubunganmu dengan Changbin berakhir?" tanya Woojin lagi. Entah kenapa, ia sulit untuk berhenti menatap wajah Felix yang nampak sangat cantik juga manis di matanya. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok Felix yang sempurna.

Felix menunjukkan senyuman hambarnya dan pandangannya kini beralih ke depan. Menatap apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"Aku merasa lebih tenang dan senang, karena… dengan berakhirnya hubungan kami, tidak ada lagi yang akan tersakiti. Aku… akan senang jika melihat Changbin Hyung senang."

Ternyata Felix adalah sosok yang benar-benar polos. Felix lebih pantas dihargai daripada disakiti seperti ini.

"Tapi semua ini terjadi bukan salah Changbin Hyung. Jadi, kumohon jangan salahkan dirinya," lanjut Felix.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Woojin.

Woojin berhenti menatap wajah Felix dan kini ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menghela nafasnya berat, dan menatap kedua tangannya sendiri yang saling bertaut.

"Jangan pernah tersakiti ataupun meneteskan airmatamu lagi. Karena itu… akan lebih menyakitkan bagiku."

Tentu Felix terkejut. Ia menatap Woojin tidak percaya. Namun Woojin masih menundukkan kepalanya tak mau menatapnya.

"Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kau selalu membuatku ingin kembali ke masa itu."

Jantung Felix berdebar keras dan seluruh persendiannya melemas. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat ini.

Woojin tertawa miris. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kau pasti tidak mengingatnya."

Felix mengingat hal itu. Dimana ia kehabisan baterai ponselnya dan saat itu Woojin meminjamkannya ponsel. Semua itu masih terekam jelas di ingatannya.

"Felix… aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Aku harus mengatakan semuanya padamu. Aku telah menyimpan banyak rahasia dan itu… sangat menyakitiku. Aku membiarkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan Changbin. Tentu itu sangat menyakitiku. Masa-masa itu sangat sulit untuk kujalani. Tetapi selagi kau bisa tersenyum saat bersamanya, kupikir itu tidak masalah bagiku."

Felix mendengarkan perkataan Woojin dengan jelas. Dan bodohnya, kenapa ia baru tahu bahwa ia telah menyakiti Woojin selama ini?

"Mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang kupikir adalah sikap teregois yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku."

 _Deg!_

Woojin menatapnya. Tak tatapan itu membuat tubuhnya benar-benar kaku.

"Aku akan mengatakan hal ini satu kali, kuharap kau mendengarkannya."

Woojin meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Felix dengan hati-hati.

"Felix, aku mencintaimu."

"H-hyung–"

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan saat itu, terlebih kau adalah Kekasih dari Sahabatku. Tetapi, aku semakin memikirkanmu setiap harinya."

"Hyung, aku sakit. Aku memiliki penyakit yang dapat membunuhku kapan saja. Kau tahu Hyung? Aku tidak berguna dan hanya akan mengecewakanmu."

Akhirnya Felix dapat membuka suaranya setelah cukup lama terdiam. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, dan nafasnya sedikit terengah.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak egois untuk hal ini. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu?" suara Woojin terdengar sedikit menuntut. Ia hanya kesal. Kesal karena memilih bertahan dengan kebodohannya.

"Hyung, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"Hari ini. Karenamu. Karena apa yang telah aku pelajari darimu. Tentang bagaimana rasanya melepaskan cintamu untuk orang lain. Dan aku… aku telah melakukan hal yang sama."

Woojin tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mengecup kening Felix. Ia melakukannya. Dan Felix membiarkannya mengecup lembut dahinya.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahuinya. Kau tidak perlu membalasnya."

Airmata Felix menetes setelahnya. Ia menangis mendengar setiap pernyataan cinta Woojin terhadapnya.

"Felix, aku memiliki waktu 5 menit dalam hidupku saat ini untuk memahami apa itu cinta yang tak pernah aku tahu sebelumnya. Dan…," Woojin tersenyum dan menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengusap airmata di pipi Felix, "Terima kasih telah menjadi seseorang yang mengajariku untuk mencintai."

Tangis Felix pecah. Ia terisak dan memegang tangan Woojin yang masih mengusap lembut pipinya.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan," isak Felix.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu."

Dengan cepat Felix menjauhkan kedua tangan Woojin dari pipinya dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Woojin. Felix menangis memejamkan kedua matanya dan tiba-tiba ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Woojin.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang mencintainya setulus ini. Setulus cinta Woojin terhadapnya selama ini. Tidak pernah hatinya bergetar sangat hebat saat mendengarkan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang, bahkan dari Changbin sekalipun.

Woojin sungguh luar biasa. Dalam waktu yang singkat, Woojin dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta dan memilih untuk membalas cinta itu.

Dan Lelaki yang pantas ia cintai adalah Woojin.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Hyung."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Uhukk uhukk! Bibir Hyunjin sudah tidak perawan lagi akibat Akang Jeibih :'v**_

 _ **Dan seperti dugaan, si Begal Changbin berhasil menyelamatkan Tuan Putri Hyunjin *yhaaaa :'v**_

 _ **Tentunya dibantu oleh icung *ciaaa :'v**_

 _ **Hal yang tak terduga terjadi, yaitu ternyata Seungmin ada rasa sama Chan *yhaaaa :'v**_

 _ **Juga…**_

 _ **Tolong beri tepuk tangan untuk scene WooLix nya :'v *prokk prokk prokkk~**_

 _ **Akhirnya mereka jadian unceha :'v**_

 _ **Terakhir…**_

 _ **Apakah ada yang bisa membayangkan gimana saat Hyunjin dan Felix bertemu nanti? *yhaaaa**_

 _ **Penasaran?**_

 _ **Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya~ review juseyo~ terima kasih :****_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note :**_ _Aku mau ingatkan pairing-pairing di FF ini. Yaitu, ChangJin, WooLix, MinSung, ChanJeong dan Seungmin… akan menemukan jodohnya nanti/?_

 _Kalo Chapter kemarin aku bawa member GOT7, kali ini aku bakal bawa member DAY6 :"v_

 _Dan member DAY6 ini yang akan memberikan bumbu-bumbu/? dalam hubungan ChangJin :"v_

 _ENJOY! HAPPY READING!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

"Maafkan aku."

Jisung menjulurkan satu tangannya pada Changbin, berharap Changbin mau menjabatnya dan memaafkan kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Changbin memang sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk menemui Jisung di salah satu Café dan menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka. Bagaimana pun juga, Jisung adalah Sahabat dari Kekasihnya. Dan juga, cacatnya Chan pun murni karena kecelakaan.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku tahu semua hanya kecelakaan. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jika berada di posisimu," jawab Changbin. Ia meraih tangan Jisung menerima permintaan maaf Lelaki itu.

Changbin sudah mengetahui alasan di balik kenapa Jisung begitu membenci Chan yang dulu merupakan Anggota Streaks. Kelompok yang tengah menyebabkan kematian Adiknya. Jika Changbin berada di posisi Jisung, ia mungkin telah membunuh seluruh Anggota Streaks.

"Aku sudah melupakan dendamku. Karena aku tahu, jika aku membalaskan dendamku pada Anggota Streaks pun, tidak akan membuat Adikku kembali hidup."

Jisung menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Dan ia meraih gelas Latté yang berada di hadapannya, lalu menyesapnya. Changbin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku hanya penasaran tentang bagaimana Chan Hyung keluar dari Kelompok Streaks," ucap Jisung kembali setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Sejak Orangtua kami meninggal, Chan Hyung memutuskan untuk menutup dirinya. Hingga aku memintanya untuk bergabung dengan Fire Burst yang saat itu beranggotakan tiga orang."

Jisung mengangguk paham. Dan ia kembali mendengar suara dari Changbin.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Red Glow? Kalian bukankah berasal dari Keluarga yang kaya raya. Cukup aneh mendengar kalian membentuk Kelompok semacam itu," tanya Changbin.

"Hidup di Keluarga yang kaya, tidak membuatmu selalu bahagia. Bahkan berlainan daripada itu, kami benar-benar merasa terkekang. Dan kami hanya mencari kebebasan," jelas Jisung.

"Dan… bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Hyunjin?" tanya Changbin penasaran dengan sosok Kekasihnya tersebut.

Jisung hampir saja terlupa, bahwa Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Kekasih dari Sahabatnya. Yaitu Hwang Hyunjin.

"Kami berada di Kelas yang sama. Dan apa kau tahu? Hyunjin tidak pernah memiliki teman dan tidak menjalin pertemanan dengan siapapun. Aku diam-diam memperhatikannya. Ia sering sekali terluka dan hal itu membuatku penasaran."

Changbin mencoba untuk mendengarkan perkataan Jisung tanpa menginterupsinya.

"Hingga aku mendapatinya di Kelas seorang diri setelah jam pelajaran usai, dan saat itu aku menawarkannya untuk bergabung dengan Red Glow. Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia semakin terbuka dan kami saling memahami masalah masing-masing," lanjut Jisung.

"Apakah Ibunya yang membuatnya seperti itu?" tanya Changbin. Mungkin saja Jisung mengetahui jawabannya.

Dan Changbin tidak terkejut kala Jisung menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Ayah Hyunjin telah cukup lama meninggal, dan Ibunya tak pernah memperdulikannya. Hanya Paman Kim dan Pelayan yang perduli padanya. Hingga ia tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang."

Changbin nampak berpikir, dan Jisung memperhatikan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Changbin. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi sepasang Kekasih. Changbin, kau adalah yang pertama bagi Hyunjin."

Changbin menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang lemah. Lalu ia kembali menatap Jisung.

"Aku sangat tertarik padanya. Juga… aku sangat penasaran dan ingin mengetahui kehidupannya lebih dalam. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa ia menerima perasaanku."

"Ia hanya butuh sosok pelindung. Dan kita semua tahu bahwa kaulah orang yang paling pantas untuk melindunginya," ucap Jisung.

"Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Karena aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan cinta ini akan berakhir."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian Sekolah semakin dekat. Changbin tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk bermain-main. Dan malam ini, waktu yang ia miliki, ia gunakan untuk belajar seorang diri di dalam Kamarnya. Keadaan sangat hening. Hingga suara yang cukup keras terdengar olehnya dan itu berasal dari Kamar Chan.

Apa yang terjadi pada Hyungnya tersebut?

Changbin segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju dimana Kamar Chan berada. Ia segera membuka pintu Kamar itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Chan yang terjatuh di lantai sambil meringis.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Changbin menghampiri Chan dan membantu Hyungnya tersebut untuk berbaring kembali di atas tempat tidurnya. Demi Tuhan, ia sangat menghawatirkan kondisi Chan yang nampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak dapat merasakan kakiku. Dan ini… sangat sakit," ringis Chan.

Nyatanya, ia baru saja ingin menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk melangkah karena ia pikir kakinya sudah pulih. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, kedua kakinya terasa sangat sakit dan tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Changbin melihat tanggal di Kalendar yang terpajang di atas meja Chan. Sudah waktunya Chan menjalani terapinya kembali.

Tetapi… kenapa Chan tidak memberitahunya?

"Sudah waktunya kau terapi, Hyung. Dan kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku?!" Changbin sedikit emosi. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu menjalani terapi lagi. Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Chan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak mau menatap sang Adik.

"Lebih baik… uang itu digunakan untuk membayar Ujianmu dan mendaftar di Universitas yang kau inginkan," lanjut Chan.

Mereka tidak memiliki kedua Orangtua lagi. Dan mereka hanya hidup berdua di Rumah satu-satunya yang mereka miliki. Mengandalkan sisa warisan untuk melanjutkan kehidupan mereka. Dan semakin lama uang itu semakin habis. Terlebih tentang Chan yang mengalami kecelakaan dan kelumpuhan pada kedua kakinya.

Changbin terdiam. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih berguna untuk satu-satunya Hyung yang ia miliki.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan," final Changbin.

Chan terlihat tidak setuju. Namun Changbin menyangkalnya dengan kalimat yang lain.

"Kau harus tetap menjalani perawatanmu. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk itu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Chan, Changbin bangkit dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chan di dalam Kamarnya seorang diri.

"Anak itu selalu saja keras kepala."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE –oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunjin memandangi refleksi dirinya di cermin yang berada di dalam Kamarnya. Raut wajahnya datar dan tatapannya menggambarkan kebencian yang sangat besar. Dengan kasar Hyunjin mengusap bibirnya sendiri bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang mengalir.

Ia menyesali kenapa hal buruk selalu saja terjadi padanya. Ia benar-benar membenci sosok itu. Ia benar-benar membenci Lelaki yang memaksanya dengan cara kasar. Ia membenci Jaebum. Dan ia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan Lelaki brengsek itu sampai kapanpun.

Hyunjin tidak ingin Changbin mengetahui apa yang telah Jaebum lakukan terhadapnya. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membohongi Changbin. Ia hanya tidak ingin menyakiti Changbin. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Changbin mengenai penculikan itu.

Hyunjin melemah. Ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan terdiam cukup lama. Hingga sebuah ketukan pintu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Pintu itu terbuka. Dan menunjukkan sosok sang Ibu di sana.

"Ibu?"

Nyonya Hwang segera memeluk tubuh sang Putera dengan erat, setelah ia mendapati kabar penculikan tentang Putera satu-satunya ini dari Paman Kim tadi pagi. Ia merasa jadi Ibu yang gagal karena tidak dapat menjaga Puteranya sendiri.

"Hyunjin… katakan pada Ibu. Apakah kau merasa terluka selama ini? Apa kau merasa terluka atas perlakukan Ibu?" isak Nyonya Hwang.

Jujur, Hyunjin terkejut bukan main. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehangatan sosok Ibu seperti saat ia masih kecil. Sosok Ibunya yang tulus merawat dan menyayanginya. Sosok Ibu yang tidak pernah menyakitinya dan tidak pernah membuatnya menangis.

Dengan hati-hati, Hyunjin membalas pelukan sang Ibu dan mengusap punggung Ibunya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak terluka, Bu. Aku hanya merindukan sosok Ibu yang dulu," gumam Hyunjin.

"Maafkan Ibu. Ibu berjanji tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu lagi. Kau harus tumbuh dengan baik. Kau memiliki masa depan yang cerah, Hyunjin."

Hyunjin mengangguk dan hatinya melembut untuk memaafkan kesalahan sang Ibu. Ia harap, ia tidak akan menjadi beban sang Ibu lagi dan kembali menjadi Keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Hanya Ibunya yang ia miliki di Dunia ini.

"Tentu aku memaafkan Ibu," lirih Hyunjin.

Pelukan itu terlepas dan ia tersenyum menatap wajah lelah sang Ibu.

"Aku percaya bahwa Ibu hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Dan Ibu sudah bekerja keras untuk itu," lanjut Hyunjin.

"Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Hwang Hyunjin."

Hyunjin mengangguk. "Aku juga sangat menyayangi Ibu."

Setelah mengusak lembut rambut Hyunjin, Nyonya Hwang mengeluarkan suaranya dan hendak bangkit.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang… katakan pada Ibu apapun yang sedang kau alami."

"Tentu Bu."

"Dan Ibu sangat penasaran dengan siapa itu Changbin. Ibu akan menunggu hingga kau siap menceritakannya pada Ibu."

Hyunjin sedikit terkejut. Apakah sang Ibu mengetahui Changbin?

Namun dengan cepat Hyunjin menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dan memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya patuh.

"Baiklah, Ibu ingin berangkat ke Kantor. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Setelahnya, Nyonya Hwang melangkah keluar dari Kamar sang Putera. Di bawah, ia melihat Paman Kim sedang berdiri di dekat pintu utama. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Paman Kim yang bersiap menyambutnya.

"Paman, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Paman. Ikutlah denganku jika Paman tidak keberatan."

Paman Kim membungkuk sopan dan memenuhi ajakan Nyonya Hwang. Ia segera masuk ke dalam Mobil mewah milik Nyonya Hwang, sementara Nyonya Hwang mulai melajukan Mobilnya.

"Tentang Tuan muda Hyunjin…"

"Aku yakin Paman pasti mengetahui segalanya tentang Puteraku," potong Nyonya Hwang. Saat ini ia menuju ke sebuah Restoran untuk sarapan. Dan ia memutuskan mengajak Paman Kim untuk sedikit berbincang.

"Tentang penculikan itu… ada seorang Teman dari Tuan muda Hyunjin yang telah menolongnya. Dia bernama Changbin. Dan Changbin bahkan menghubungiku pada saat itu," ucap Paman Kim.

Mata Nyonya Hwang sedikit memicing. "Apakah Changbin adalah orang yang baik? Aku hanya tidak ingin Puteraku dimanfaatkan saja olehnya."

Paman Kim tidak membuka suaranya dan hanya membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah Paman, aku meminta bantuan Paman untuk menyelidiki siapa itu Changbin."

"Baik, Nyonya."

"Ah iya, ada satu hal lagi. Tentang kedatangan teman lama yang tinggal lama di Kanada. Kau masih mengingat Tuan Kang, Ayah dari YoungK teman kecil Hyunjin dulu?"

Paman Kim mengangguk, karena ia ingat betul siapa itu Tuan Kang. Yang juga adalah rekan akrab dari Ayah Hyunjin dulu.

"Beberapa hari lagi ia dan Puteranya tiba di Korea. Aku berencana untuk mengadakan makan malam bersama mereka."

"Baik, akan segera kuatur, Nyonya."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunjin kembali melakukan aktivitas belajarnya di Sekolah, dan hari ini wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Tak sabar untuk menemui sang Kekasih, Hyunjin mempercepat langkahnya melewati lorong-lorong Kelas di Sekolahnya tersebut.

Beberapa menit lagi bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Dan Hyunjin lebih dulu tiba di sana. Matanya segera beredar ke seluruh penjuru Kelas, dan di sana, ia melihat Changbin sedang terduduk seorang diri sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Jangan lupakan headset yang bertengger di telinganya.

Berinisiatif, Hyunjin menghampiri Changbin dan duduk tepat di hadapan Lelaki itu. Senyuman tak luntur di wajah cantiknya kala ia memandangi Changbin yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Perlahan Changbin membuka matanya dan ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Kekasih cantiknya sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia merasa seperti sedang bermimpi.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Hyunjin. Suaranya lirih terdengar menggemaskan bagi Changbin.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di… sini?" tanya Changbin.

"Baru saja. Dan aku… membawakan ini untukmu," ucap Hyunjin sambil mengeluarkan bekal makanan yang telah ia siapkan untuk Changbin sebelumnya. Meskipun makanan itu bukan buatannya, melainkan buatan Pelayan, ia harap Changbin menyukainya.

Changbin tersenyum melihat Kekasihnya yang sumringah. Dengan senang hati ia menerima bekal makanan itu dan menyimpannya di laci meja. Lalu ia usak lembut rambut yang menutupi dahi Hyunjin.

"Terima kasih."

Hyunjin mengangguk cepat.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Lihatlah Park Sonsaengnim sudah datang," perintah Changbin. Dan dituruti oleh Hyunjin.

"Ah Hyunjin," cegah Changbin. Ia hampir saja melupakan satu hal, "kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

Hyunjin merona saat Changbin mengucapkan pujian itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padanya.

Ia rasa…

Ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan dalam hidupnya selama ini.

Dan Changbin, benar-benar membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa mereka romantis sekali?" gerutu Seungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Changbin dan Hyunjin. Sementara Woojin yang terduduk di sampingnya, hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluhan dari Seungmin.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" goda Woojin.

"Ya. Sangat-sangat cemburu. Terlebih saat aku mengetahui Sahabatku yang lain baru saja memiliki Kekasih," sindir Seungmin. Jelas ia tahu bahwa Woojin sudah menjadikan Felix sebagai Kekasihnya.

Sementara, dirinya masih terjebak oleh cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan masih belum _move on._ Ingin sekali rasanya ia pindah ke Planet Mars dan menemukan pasangannya di sana. Tetapi ia tidak yakin dapat meninggalkan Bumi ini.

"Menjaga cinta dari pasanganmu adalah hal yang cukup sulit. Juga memberikan kepercayaan padanya, hanya karena takut ia dirampas oleh orang lain," ucap Woojin.

Seungmin mau tak mau menyetujui ucapan Woojin. "Sepertinya Felix adalah segalanya bagimu."

Woojin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar. Ia adalah segalanya bagiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang Sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Changbin segera mengeluarkan bekal makanan yang Hyunjin berikan padanya tadi pagi. Di Kelas ini, hanya menyisakan dirinya sendirian. Siswa yang lain telah kembali ke Rumah masing-masing, bahkan ia pun membiarkan Hyunjin pulang tepat waktu.

Ia memakan bekal makanan itu dengan lahap, sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sebenarnya, ia sedang mencari informasi tentang Pekerjaan paruh waktu yang cocok untuknya karena saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan uang. Tak hanya itu, ia pun mencari lokasi Pekerjaan yang dekat dengan Sekolahnya agar tidak membuang waktu.

Bertepatan dengan habisnya bekal makanan yang sedang ia santap, Changbin membulatkan matanya saat menemukan Pekerjaan paruh waktu yang cocok untuknya. Tanpa ragu, ia segera menghubungi nomor telepon yang tertera di sana dan bertanya tentang detail Pekerjaan itu.

"Selamat siang, apakah Café Savarin membutuhkan seorang Pekerja paruh waktu?" tanya Changbin dengan sopan melalui ponselnya.

"Benarkah? Kapan aku bisa memulai bekerja di sana?" tanya Changbin kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah karena mendapatkan respon yang positif dari Operator Café tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tiba di sana tepat waktu."

Setelah panggilan itu berakhir, Changbin bergegas untuk kembali ke Rumahnya. Tak lupa ia merapihkan kotak makan milik Hyunjin dan mengembalikannya esok hari ini.

Untuk saat ini, ia tidak boleh membuang waktunya lagi. ia harus memanfaatkan waktu dan tenaga yang ia miliki untuk menghasilkan uang. Semata-mata demi Chan Hyung, karena ia sangat menyayangi Kakaknya tersebut.

 _ **SKIP**_

Setibanya di Rumah, Chan memperhatikan Changbin yang nampak semangat tak seperti biasanya. Adiknya tersebut segera membersihkan dirinya dan mengenakan pakaian yang terbaik saat ini. Chan ingin bertanya, namun Changbin lebih dulu mengatakan _, 'Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku akan menjelaskan pada Hyung nanti.'_. Dan Chan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lemah.

Sementara Changbin melanjutkan perjalanannya menaiki Bus, menuju ke alamat Café yang akan menjadi tempat kerjanya nanti. Dan hanya dengan beberapa langkah lagi, ia tiba di Café yang bernama Café Savarin tersebut.

 _Kling~_

Lonceng pintu Café tersebut berbunyi saat Changbin masuk ke dalamnya. Café itu terlihat cukup ramai di sore hari, dan membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa ia dibutuhkan oleh Café tersebut. Dengan senyuman cerahnya, ia menyapa seorang Lelaki yang berdiri di balik mesin kasir Café itu.

"Selamat sore. Aku Seo Changbin yang tadi–"

"Oh, kau Seo Changbin? Kau sudah ditunggu oleh Manager di atas. Cepatlah ke sana. Ruangannya terdapat di ujung lorong," potong Lelaki berambut cokelat tersebut.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Lelaki ber- _nametag_ Park Sungjin tersebut, Changbin segera menaiki tangga guna mencari Ruangan yang dimaksud.

Jantungnya berdebar saat ia mengetuk pintu Ruangan itu.

"Silahkan masuk."

Changbin membuka pintu itu perlahan dan memasuki Ruangan. Di sana, ia melihat sosok Lelaki yang memakai pakaian formal, lengkap dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Ia sempat melihat papan nama yang bertuliskan **Park Jae; Manager Area** di atas meja itu. Lalu ia dipersilahkan duduk.

"Benar kau Seo Changbin?" mulai Jae. Changbin mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kebetulan kami membutuhkan pekerja paruh waktu karena ada salah satu Karyawan lama yang _resign._ Untuk sementara aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, hingga kami menemukan Karyawan tetap. Untuk jadwal dan jam kerja, kau bisa membicarakannya langsung pada Sungjin," jelas Jae.

"Ah, aku lupa. Kau tahu siapa itu Sungjin?" ucap Jae lagi.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya di bawah tadi," jawab Changbin. Jae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bekerja mulai hari ini. Dan upahmu akan kuberikan setiap satu minggu."

Jae menepuk bahu Changbin dan memberikan senyuman wibawanya. "Selamat bekerja, Seo Changbin."

"Terima kasih."

Changbin membungkuk sopan dan beranjak keluar dari Ruangan itu. Ia kembali menuruni tangga dan menemui Sungjin yang nampak sedang memiliki waktu senggang.

"Apa yang Jae Hyung katakan?" sambut Sungjin.

"Aku sudah boleh bekerja hari ini," jawab Changbin.

"Ok, lebih baik kau ikut aku ke loker Karyawan untuk mengganti pakaianmu. Aku akan memberitahumu pekerjaan di Café ini."

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, Changbin sudah mengenakan seragam Karyawan Café itu dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang menurutnya cukup ringan. Sungjin, berbaik hati mengajari hal-hal yang tidak pernah Changbin ketahui sebelumnya. Dan bagi Changbin, Sungjin adalah sesosok Lelaki yang baik.

Dengan tanggap, Changbin sudah mampu menggunakan mesin kasir dan menghafalkan seluruh Menu yang tersedia di Café itu. Nyatanya, Café Savarin tidaklah begitu luas. Sungjin dan Changbin mampu menangani seluruh tugas meskipun hanya berdua.

Sekitar satu jam lagi, Café akan tutup. Tepat jam 8 malam, Sungjin membalik papan yang tergantung di kaca pintu menjadi tulisan 'Closed'. Karena sedikit lelah, Changbin mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi Café yang sudah rapih, dan menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Sungjin.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, Hyung?" tanya Changbin.

"Bantu aku untuk mengangkat krat-krat minuman yang baru saja tiba," jawab Sungjin.

Changbin bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Sungjin. Peluhnya bercucuran melalui dahinya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah karena lelah bekerja. Terlebih sebelumnya ia harus belajar di Sekolah yang cukup menguras energinya. Namun ia abaikan rasa lelah itu, dan mengumpulkan kembali semangatnya.

"Kau bisa mengangkut 5 krat itu?" tanya Sungjin. Changbin mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mengangkut 5 krat yang lain."

Sungjin memperhatikan Changbin yang sangat berpeluh. Ia tahu bahwa pekerjaan ini cukup berat untuk bocah seusianya. Changbin masih Sekolah di bangku SMA. Sementara dirinya bahkan sudah menamatkan Kuliahnya. Sungjin sedikit penasaran, kenapa Changbin memilih bekerja paruh waktu seperti ini.

"Changbin, minumlah ini."

Sungjin meleparkan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Changbin. Kini mereka sedang terduduk di pintu belakang Café setelah lelah mengangkut krat-krat minuman tadi.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena berkatmu, aku dapat melakukan pekerjaan ini."

Sungjin tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau memilih untuk bekerja seperti ini. Sementara kau masih Sekolah. Aku cukup salut padamu," ucap Sungjin sembari meminum minuman kalengnya. Begitupun dengan Changbin.

"Aku tidak lagi memiliki Orangtua. Aku tinggal bersama Hyungku yang sedang sakit. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan selain mencari uang untuk pengobatan Hyungku juga untuk Ujian Sekolahku nanti," jelas Changbin.

"Aku mengerti posisimu. Dan yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah hal yang tepat. Aku yakin kau adalah Lelaki yang tangguh," dukung Sungjin.

Setelah sedikit berbincang dan menghabiskan minuman mereka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Rumah mereka masing-masing dan beristirahat.

Bersiap untuk menghadapi esok hari, yang mungkin saja akan lebih melelahkan daripada hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari kembali menjemput. Hyunjin berjalan dengan semangat menuju Kelasnya setelah ia baru saja turun dari Mobil mewahnya. Tak lupa kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk membawa sebuah kotak makan. Ya, tentu makanan itu untuk Changbin.

Namun saat ia baru saja memasuki Kelas, ia tidak mendapati Changbin di kursinya. Kemudian dengan lesu ia menghampiri Seungmin juga Woojin, untuk menanyakan keberadaan Changbin.

"Ow, apa kau mencari Changbin?" tanya Woojin. Hyunjin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa ia belum datang," jawab Seungmin sambil melirik ke arah pintu Kelas.

"Apa ia sakit?" tanya Hyunjin.

"Ia pasti menitipkan Surat izin padaku jika ia sakit," jawab Seungmin.

"Mungkin ia hanya terlambat," ucap Woojin.

Hyunjin menghela nafasnya lemah. "Tidak biasanya."

Setelah bergumam seperti itu, Hyunjin lalu duduk di kursinya dan terpaksa menyimpan bekal makanan yang ia bawa di laci mejanya. Dan kekhawatiran Hyunjin kian membesar ketika bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Dan ia masih tidak melihat Changbin di sana.

Jika Changbin memiliki masalah atau pun sedang sakit, pasti Kekasihnya itu mengabarinya. Dan kali ini, Changbin tidak memberikannya kabar apapun, dan membuatnya cukup khawatir. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang bermasalah dengan Kekasihnya tersebut.

Sekitar 30 menit jam pelajaran pertama berlangsung, pintu Kelas itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Changbin dengan nafas yang terengah. Kehadirannya itu tentu membuat seluruh Siswa dan Guru mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Changbin. Tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Hyunjin. Namun sedetik kemudian Changbin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Changbin?

"Kau tahu bahwa minta maaf saja tidak cukup, Tuan Seo Changbin. Kau harus menerima hukumanmu dan berdiri di depan Kelas dengan satu kaki hingga pelajaran ini selesai," perintah sang Guru yang memberikan hukuman pada Changbin.

Hyunjin ingin membuka suaranya dan melayangkan protes, namun lagi-lagi Changbin tak memperdulikannya dan dengan segera menjalani hukumannya. Ia merasa terabaikan. Tidak seharusnya Changbin mengabaikannya seperti itu. Ia yakin pasti ada yang Changbin sembunyikan darinya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" celetuk Seungmin.

Setelahnya, seluruh Siswa melanjutkan pelajaran mereka dengan tenang. Sementara Hyunjin, tak hentinya ia memperhatikan Changbin melalui jendela Kelas. Sempat ia lihat raut wajah Changbin yang lelah dan tidak seperti biasanya. Ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kekasihnya itu, dan ia rasa, ia harus menanyakannya nanti saat waktu istirahat.

 _ **SKIP**_

Akhirnya waktu yang Hyunjin tunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Bel tanda istirahat baru saja berbunyi, dan ia bergegas meninggalkan kursinya untuk menemui Changbin. Dengan semangat Hyunjin keluar dari Kelas dan mencari keberadaan Changbin.

Dan di sanalah Changbin berada. Di sebuah kursi yang terletak di paling ujung Kantin Sekolah mereka. Changbin terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lipatan kedua tangannya. Apakah Changbin sedang tertidur?

"Changbin…" lirih Hyunjin sambil menggoyangkan lengan Changbin perlahan. Membuat Changbin terganggu dan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hyunjin.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hyunjin kembali.

"Aku hanya sedang mengantuk," jawab Changbin.

"Mengantuk?" ulang Hyunjin memastikan.

"Hm," gumam Changbin membenarkan. "Bisakah aku melanjutkan tidurku?" lanjutnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyunjin, Changbin kembali melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Changbin benar-benar telah mengabaikan Hyunjin. Dan hal itu membuat Hyunjin sedih bukan main.

Dengan memberanikan dirinya, Hyunjin akhirnya membuka suaranya setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Apakah aku telah berbuat kesalahan terhadapmu?"

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada respon dari Changbin.

"Changbin, katakan padaku. Aku akan meminta maaf untuk itu."

Changbin tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya. Ia hanya lelah dan tidak ingin ada yang mengganggunya saat ini. Juga, ia sedikit tidak suka saat Hyunjin terus berbicara seperti itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengabaikan kalimat Hyunjin karena ia tidak ingin ada masalah dalam hubungan mereka. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Hanya itu.

Dengan terpaksa Changbin mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap langsung pada kedua mata Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin, aku lelah."

Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan pada Kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tidak ingin Hyunjin mengetahui masalahnya, terlebih tentang pekerjaan yang saat ini ia jalani.

Sementara Hyunjin, ia memilih untuk menutup rapat bibirnya dan membiarkan Changbin beranjak dari hadapannya begitu saja. Setelahnya, ia menghela nafasnya lemah. Mungkin saat ini Changbin tidak ingin diganggu olehnya. Dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan Changbin pergi. Ia harap Changbin baik-baik saja dan hubungan mereka kembali menghangat seperti sedia kala.

"ARGH! Apa yang salah pada diriku?!" geram Changbin sambil mengusak kasar rambutnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeongin terduduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dalam Ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Sementara Chan, baru saja menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan mengenai kedua kakinya yang lumpuh pasca kecelakaan.

Setiap melakukan pengecekan dan terapi, Chan selalu ditemani oleh Kekasih manisnya tersebut. Tidak bohong, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat terapi, sedikit menghilang saat ia memandang sosok Kekasihnya tersebut. Secara langsung, Jeongin mendukungnya untuk sembuh dan membuantya semakin menyayangi Lelaki muda itu.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun Hyung. Kau hanya harus fokus dengan terapimu," ucap Jeongin menyemangati.

Chan mengangguk dan mulai melangkah dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Tentunya dibantu oleh seorang Perawat di Rumah Sakit itu.

"Tuan Chan, aku harus menghabiskan obat yang telah diberikan oleh Dokter. Juga yang terpenting adalah obat penghilang rasa nyeri. Jika habis, harus segera datang ke Rumah Sakit ini untuk mendapatkan obat itu kembali."

Chan mengangguk atas ucapan sang Perawat wanita paruh baya tersebut. Ia masih berusaha untuk berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri dan mulai meninggalkan kursi rodanya. Ia harus berusaha, agar ia tak selalu merepotkan Jeongin.

"Dan untuk saat ini, sepertinya… kau tidak perlu menggunakan kursi roda lagi. Sebagai gantinya, kau bisa menggunakan kruk ini."

Chan awalnya terkejut, begitupun dengan Jeongin. Lelaki manis itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghapiri Chan. Membantu Chan untuk menggunakan kruk itu dan menahan lengan Chan di sampingnya.

"Aku senang kondisimu semakin membaik Hyung," ucap Jeongin sumringah. Dibalas oleh senyuman dari Chan dan ia mengusak lembut rambut Kekasih manisnya tersebut.

Setelah menyelesaikan terapi dan urusan administrasi, mereka memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke Rumah. Chan mengatakan ingin memakan masakan Jeongin, karena sudah beberapa hari ini ia memakan makanan cepat saji.

Tentu Jeongin menyetujuinya. Ia akan memasakkan apapun makanan yang Chan minta. Dan di sinilah mereka berada, di dalam Mobil Jeongin dengan Jeongin yang mengendarainya.

"Terima kasih, kau yang membuatku merasa lebih baik," ucap Chan tiba-tiba.

Ia menatap Kekasihnya tersebut dari samping, dan membuat Jeongin tak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Belum sempat Jeongin menjawab, Chan lebih dulu meraih satu tangan Jeongin dan menariknya hingga Jeongin merapat pada tubuhnya. Degupan keras di jantung Jeongin, membuatnya terlihat sangat gugup karena berada sedekat ini dengan Chan. Terlebih, di dalam sini, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat mereka. Jeongin merasa terkunci oleh sosok Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki Malaikat sepertimu," bisik Chan. Kini tangannya beralih pada leher belakang Jeongin lalu menariknya semakin mendekat. Hingga ia merasakan pipi Jeongin menempel pada pipinya.

"H-Hyung… a-apa yang–"

"Bolehkan aku menciummu?" Izin Chan setelah memotong ucapan Jeongin.

Setelahnya, Chan menjauhkan wajah mereka dan memaksa Jeongin agar mau menatapnya. Jeongin mengangguk pelan dan Chan segera menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jeongin. Menyesap bibir itu dengan lembut dan merasakan manis bibir sang Kekasih.

Sementara Jeongin menutup rapat kedua matanya dan menerima ciuman dari Lelaki yang ia cintai ini. Juga, ia merasakan Chan menautkan jemari mereka berdua dan terus memperdalam ciuman itu. Hingga cukup lama ciuman itu berlangsung, Chan terpaksa mengakhirinya dan memberikan Jeongin celah untuk bernafas.

"S-sepertinya kita harus segera pulang Hyung," cicit Jeongin.

Lelaki manis itu enggan menatap Chan setelahnya. Ia benar-benar malu dan degupan di jantungnya ini masih belum reda. Dan ia yakin, pasti Chan menyadari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Imut sekali," gumam Chan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunjin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan terduduk seorang diri di sebuah Pusat Perbelanjaan, setelah ia menemani sang Ibu untuk membeli hadiah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Ibunya itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk pergi Mall seperti ini, karena ia mengenal betul sang Ibu bukan tipe wanita yang suka berbelanja.

"Kau lelah sayang?" tanya sang Ibu yang mendapati dirinya setelah keluar dari salah satu Toko arloji mewah.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa Ibu membeli jam tangan itu. Memangnya akan Ibu berikan pada siapa?" tanya Hyunjin lugu.

Sang Ibu tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang Putera.

"Kita akan menghadiri sebuah acara makan malam."

"Makan malam?"

"Kau mengingat teman kecilmu yang bernama YoungK?"

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Hyunjin mendadak kaku setelah mendengar nama itu.

Kenapa ia harus mendengar nama itu lagi?

"Ibu mengundangnya juga Ayahnya, Tuan Kang, untuk makan malam bersama. Tidakkah kau merindukan teman kecilmu itu, Hwang Hyunjin?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Felix sama Hyunjin belum ketemu wkwk :'v**_

 _ **Dan ada konflik lagi yang akan meluluhlantakkan/? hati Changbin, yaitu kehadiran YoungK di kehidupan Hyunjin :'v**_

 _ **Apakah ada yang penasaran tentang masa lalu YoungK & Hyunjin? :'v**_

 _ **Tida ada? Baiklah, terima kasih :'v**_

 _ **NEXT?**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH :*****_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note :**_ _Pasangan Seungmin akan terjawab di Chapter ini :'v_

 _Bersiaplah/?_

 _HAPPY READING!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Tidak ada kegiatan yang harus Seungmin lakukan pada saat itu. Meskipun Ujian Sekolah semakin dekat, tidak membuatnya harus membuka buku dan mempelajari segala yang ada di dalam buku tersebut.

Akhir-akhir ini Woojin selalu saja sibuk dan bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk menemaninya seperti biasa. Begitupun dengan Changbin, yang ia ketahui sudah menjadi Karyawan paruh waktu di sebuah Café. Alhasil, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke Markas dan bersantai sejenak. Markas mereka adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk menyendiri.

Belum lama Seungmin menikmati waktu kesendiriannya, pintu Markas itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chan di sana. Dan Seungmin cukup terkejut melihat Chan sudah dapat berjalan dengan kedua kakinya meskipun dengan bantuan kruk.

"Chan Hyung?" ucap Seungmin. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan terduduk di atas sofa. Chan hanya melemparkan senyumannya seperti biasa.

"Untung saja kau ada di sini," ucap Chan. Ia terduduk di samping Seungmin. Anggota Fire Burst yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Adiknya sendiri. Meskipun Seungmin tidak memandangnya seperti itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu Hyung?" tanya Seungmin. Berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, dan melupakan perasaannya terhadap Lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu. Kali ini… tentang Jeongin."

Mendengar nama Jeongin, _mood_ Seungmin berubah. Dan sekuat mungkin ia menutupi rasa jengkelnya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Lusa adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya hadiah, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang pantas kuberikan untuknya. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku?" pinta Chan.

"Tentu aku bisa. Tentu aku akan membantumu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Hyung," ucap Seungmin sedikit sinis. Tetapi Chan tidak menyadarinya dan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Hanya ini uang yang kupunya, namun aku pikir ini sudah cukup untuk memberikan barang yang bagus untuknya," ucap Chan pada Seungmin. Dan Seungmin membulatkan matanya setelah melihat sejumlah uang yang Chan berikan padanya.

"Sebanyak ini? Kau bahkan bisa membelikannya 2 buah _handphone_ dengan uang sebanyak ini!" ucap Seungmin.

"Belilah dua barang jika kau mau. Aku tahu 3 hari lagi kau juga berulang tahun. Anggap itu sebagai hadiah dariku," ucap Chan.

Seungmin sedikit menghangat. Inilah sikap Chan yang sangat ia kagumi. Chan sangat perduli pada anggota Fire Burst termasuk dirinya. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan menyimpan uang itu dalam dompetnya.

Chan melihat Seungmin bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi, namun Seungmin menghentikan langkahnya membuat Chan mengernyit.

"Terima kasih telah menyuruhku untuk membeli hadiahku sendiri. Dan tentu aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan memakai uang ini hanya untuk membeli hadiah Jeongin."

Chan terkejut mendengar jawaban Seungmin, namun belum sempat ia berbicara, Seungmin segera berlari dan menutup pintu itu dengan cepat. Melihat sikap kekanakkan Seungmin, Chan tertawa kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar anak itu."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Mall; membeli hadiah untuk Jeongin, Seungmin tak hentinya menggerutu seorang diri. Ia kesal. Kenapa bukan dirinya yang menjadi Kekasih Chan? Kenapa harus orang lain, terlebih orang itu adalah anggota Red Glow?

"Aaaa~ kenapa menyebalkan sekali?!" Seungmin menendang beberapa batu kecil yang dilewatinya selama perjalanan menuju Halte Bus.

Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada jalanan dan tidak sadar bahwa ada seorang Lelaki di hadapannya, yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

 _Brukk!_

Alhasil, bahu mereka saling bertubrukkan dan Seungmin hampir saja terjatuh karena tubuhnya tak lebih besar dari seorang Lelaki yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Ahh maafkan aku," ucap Seungmin sambil membungkuk sopan. Setelahnya, ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Lelaki itu.

"Huft kenapa aku sial sekali?" gumamnya sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara Lelaki yang baru saja Seungmin tabrak, diam-diam memperhatikannya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Ia meminta maaf tapi tidak menatapku," gumamnya.

"Ah mungkin ia sedang patah hati," lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan Changbin berubah drastis sejak ia mulai bekerja di Café itu. Jika biasanya ia memiliki waktu senggang setelah pulang Sekolah, kali ini ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun waktu untuk sekedar beristirahat. Sepulang bekerja pun, Changbin masih harus belajar atau mengerjakan tugas, dan hal itu sangatlah menguras energinya.

Sudah terhitung satu minggu ia bekerja. Dan sudah selama ia pula, ia mengabaikan Hyunjin, Kekasihnya.

Berbicara tentang Hyunjin, sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan Lelaki manis itu. Tetapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat saat ini? Ia hanya berharap Hyunjin mau mengerti keadaan dirinya saat ini.

Keberuntungan mungkin tengah menghampirinya, karena hari ini ia bebas bekerja dan mendapatkan hari libur. Setiap hari Jum'at, keadaan Café cukup sepi. Dan Sungjin menyarankan dirinya untuk libur karena Sungjin tahu bahwa Changbin sudah bekerja terlalu keras.

Setelah pulang dari Sekolah, Changbin mampir sebentar ke Café untuk mengambil upahnya bekerja selama seminggu. Lalu, ia segera kembali ke Rumahnya untuk menyerahkan sebagian uang itu pada Chan.

Tak terasa malam sudah kembali tiba. Changbin baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia berniat untuk menemui Hyunjin dan menjelaskan pada Kekasihnya tersebut tentang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selama satu minggu belakangan.

Changbin mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya saat ini dan ia harap Hyunjin mau menerima ajakannya untuk makan malam.

Dengan menaiki Bus, Changbin sudah tiba di Rumah besar milik Hyunjin. Ia sungguh merindukan Kekasihnya itu, dan benar-benar minta maaf atas kesibukkannya. Namun baru saja ia ingin memasuki pintu gerbang Rumah itu, ia melihat Mobil milik Hyunjin keluar dan melewatinya begitu saja.

Dan ia yakin, bahwa Hyunjin berada di dalam Mobil itu. Tetapi… kemana Kekasihnya itu pergi malam-malam seperti ini?

Kehadiran seseorang menyadarkan Changbin dari lamunannya. Dan Changbin sedikit terkejut kala mendapati Paman Kim yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau ke sini untuk mencari Hyunjin?" tanya Paman Kim yang telah memahami situasi. Changbin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Ia baru saja berangkat untuk menghadiri sebuah acara makan malam. Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantarkanmu di tempat itu," tawar Paman Kim dengan sopan. Ia tahu bahwa Changbin adalah Kekasih dari Hyunjin. Dan ia pun sangat menyayangkan bahwa ternyata Hyunjin sedang menghadiri acara makan malam bersama teman kecilnya, yaitu YoungK.

"Tidak perlu, Paman. Itu akan sangat merepotkan. Tetapi… apakah aku boleh mendapatkan alamat dimana Hyunjin menghadiri makan malam?" pinta Changbin. Dan Paman Kim membungkuk sopan, lalu memberitahukan alamat Restoran yang menjadi tempat pertemuan dua Keluarga itu.

"Terima kasih banyak Paman," ucap Changbin dengan cepat. Tak lupa ia membungkuk sopan pada Paman Kim, lalu berlari kembali menuju Bus.

Ia tahu dimana letak Restoran ini. Dan ia harap, ia dapat mengetahui acara makan malam seperti apa yang Hyunjin hadiri saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Hwang memperhatikan raut wajah sang Putera selama mereka berada di dalam perjalanan menuju Restoran tempat janji temu mereka dengan Keluarga Kang. Hyunjin nampak tidak bersemangat dan cenderung menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hal hal itu membuat Nyonya Hwang membuka suaranya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Putera satu-satunya tersebut.

"Hyunjin, apa kau sakit?" tanya sang Ibu.

Hyunjin yang sedang melamun, sedikit terkejut menatap sang Ibu. Namun setelah ia menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. "Tidak, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Nyonya Hwang hanya mengangguk dan menggenggam satu tangan sang Putera. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka tiba di Restoran mewah itu, dan mereka segera memasukinya.

"Meja atas nama Nyonya Hwang," ucap Ibu Hyunjin pada salah seorang Pelayan. Dan mereka mengikuti langkah sang Pelayan yang membawa mereka pada sebuah meja yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

Hyunjin cukup terkejut, karena mendapati YoungK juga Ayahnya sudah berada di meja itu.

Sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu, kurang lebih 10 tahun, sosok YoungK terlihat jauh berbeda dari sosok yang ia kenal.

Mengikuti langkah sang Ibu, dengan berat hati Hyunjin mendaratkan pantatnya dan terduduk di kursi yang berhadapan tepat dengan kursi YoungK. Dan ia mendapati tatapan terpukau dari YoungK saat melihat dirinya.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Sejak kecil, Hyunjin tidak pernah memiliki Teman. Itu karena, kedua Orangtuanya tak membiarkan Hyunjin menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan siapapun. Di Sekolah pun, Hyunjin hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang Siswa. Yaitu, belajar dan belajar._

 _Hal itu membuat Hyunjin kecil merasa sangat kesepian. Ia tak pernah bermain dengan ceria dengan Teman seusianya. Jika pun ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bermain, itu pun dengan sang Ayah di saat sang Ayah memiliki waktu luang._

 _Hyunjin merasa hidup seorang diri selama bertahun-tahun. Hingga ia menyaksikan sebuah Keluarga yang baru saja pindah tempat di samping Rumah mewahnya. Rumah itupun sama mewahnya seperti miliknya. Dan entah kenapa Hyunjin merasa begitu bersemangat dengan orang baru yang kini berstatus sebagai tetangganya tersebut._

 _Sore hari, setelah Hyunjin pulang Sekolah. Ia sengaja bermain bola seorang diri di halaman Rumahnya. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan tetangganya tersebut, dan ia mendapati seorang Bocah laki-laki yang ia rasa berusia tak jauh dari usianya._

 _Hyunjin penasaran. Dan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengendarai sepeda yang baru saja dibelikan oleh sang Ayah untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya beberapa hari lalu. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Hyunjin berhasil menyelinap keluar dan menghentikan sepedanya tepat di depan Rumah Bocah laki-laki itu._

" _Hai," sapa Bocah laki-laki itu. Hyunjin sedikit terkejut dan henak kembali ke Rumahnya. Namun Bocah itu menahannya dan berdiri tepat di depan sepedanya._

" _Kau mau kemana?" tanya Bocah laki-laki itu._

" _A-aku mau pulang," cicit Hyunjin._

 _Akhirnya Bocah itu memberikan jalan untuk Hyunjin, dan kesempatan itu Hyunjin gunakan untuk melajukan kembali sepedanya. Dengan cepat ia menggenjot sepedanya, namun belum jauh ia melaju. Tiba-tiba…_

 _Gubrakkk!_

" _Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _Hyunjin meringis kesakitan dan menatap sepedanya yang terkapar di sampingnya. Lututnya terluka, juga sikunya yang sedikit lecet. Ia ingin berlari, tetapi Bocah itu lebih dulu berjongkok di hadapannya dan melihat kondisinya._

" _Kenapa kau menatapku seperti Hantu? Aku bukan Hantu. Namaku adalah YoungK. Siapa namamu?" ucap Bocah laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama YoungK._

" _N-namaku H-hyunjin. Akh!" jawab Hyunjin meringis._

 _Lalu ia melihat YoungK mendirikan sepedanya, dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Sejak saat itu, entah kenapa Hyunjin merasa begitu senang mendapatkan bantuan dari Oranglain. Dan juga, ia menganggap YoungK sebagai Teman pertamanya._

 _Sejak pertemuan itu, Hyunjin dan YoungK semakin akrab. Kedua Orangtua mereka berteman baik dan mereka membiarkan Putera mereka untuk berteman. Lagipula, usia keduanya terpaut tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berjarak 3 tahun saja. Segala hal yang Hyunjin tidak ketahui sebelumnya, YoungK tunjukkan padanya. Mereka bagaikan Kakak Adik, dan YoungK menjaga Hyunjin dengan baik seperti menjaga Adik kandungnya sendiri._

 _Namun satu hal yang tidak diduga terjadi pada Hyunjin. Ayah Hyunjin meninggal, dan kehidupannya yang semula indah berubah dalam sekejap. Hyunjin merasakan kesepian itu lagi. Terlebih di saat yang bersamaan, YoungK dan Keluarganya harus pindah ke Kanada._

 _Hyunjin tidak tahu harus membagi kesedihannya pada siapa. Hanya YoungK yang ia punya. Namun dengan teganya YoungK meninggalkannya begitu saja._

" _Kenapa kau juga harus meninggalkanku Hyung?" isak Hyunjin kecil seorang diri di Kamarnya setelah Pemakaman sang Ayah berlangsung._

 _Ia menangis seorang diri di dalam Kamar besarnya. Menangis dengan keras hingga dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak. Sebuah kejadian yang memilukan, yang membuat Hyunjin menjadi sosok yang sangat pendiam juga keras._

 _Mulai saat itu, ia tidak ingin mempercayai siapapun. Semua orang telah membohonginya, termasuk orang-orang yang sangat dipercayainya._

 _Ia membenci semua orang._

 _Ia pun membenci dirinya sendiri._

 **[Flashback End]**

Jika saja pada saat itu YoungK memberikan kabar pada Hyunjin dan tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja, Hyunjin mungkin tidak akan semarah ini padanya. Hyujin memang bersikap sangat sopan pada Tuan Kang dan juga YoungK, tetapi tak semata-mata membuatnya terlupa akan rasa bencinya terhadap YoungK.

"Puteramu tumbuh dengan cepat, dan ia kini menjadi sosok yang sangat manis," puji Tuan Kang. Hyunjin membungkuk sopan pada Tuan Kang dan menunjukkan senyumannya.

"YoungK pun tumbuh menjadi Lelaki yang sangat tampan. Aku cukup senang Hyunjin bisa bertemu kembali dengan Teman kecilnya," ucap Nyonya Hwang.

Cukup lama mereka berbincang sambil menikmati makan malam. Meskipun perbincangan itu didominasi oleh Tuan Kang dan Nyonya Hwang yang membicarakan tentang masalah kerjasama Bisnis. Sementara Hyunjin masih menutup rapat bibirnya, tidak berminat untuk bersuara. Ia hanya ingin acara makan malam ini selesai, dan dengan begitu ia dapat kembali ke Rumahnya.

Sedangkan YoungK tak melepaskan tatapannya sedetikpun dari sosok Hyunjin. Ia sudah menyangka bahwa Hyunjin akan menjadi sosok yang sangat manis seperti ini. Selama 10 tahun tidak bertemu, membuat rindunya amat membesar dan ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk tubuh Hyunjin seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

Tuan Kang melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Kemudian ia menatap Nyonya Hwang dan Hyunjin bergantian.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui seseorang satu jam lagi. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku kembali dulu? Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kalian karena ini di luar rencanaku," ucap Tuan Kang merasa bersalah.

Nyonya Hwang memakluminya dan tersenyum. "Kami mengerti kesibukanmu, Tuan Kang. Kami pun telah merasa senang kalian bisa meluangkan waktu untuk makan malam bersama kami," jawab Nyonya Hwang.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Tuan Kang bangkit dari mejanya dan membungkuk sopan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan meja itu. Lalu ia menatap ke arah Puteranya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. "Ayah harus berangkat sekarang, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Baik, Ayah."

Nyonya Hwang sedikit bingung menatap kepergian Tuan Kang, namun YoungK yang menyadari ekspresi Nyonya Hwang, segera bersuara untuk menjelaskan hal yang terjadi.

"Aku mengendarai Mobilku sendiri, dan Ayah bersama Supir. Kami menaiki Mobil yang berbeda Bi," ucap YoungK dengan sangat sopan. Dan Nyonya Hwang membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Um… Bi. Boleh aku meminta izin untuk mengajak Hyunjin bersamaku? Aku berjanji akan segera mengantarnya pulang ke Rumah."

Apa yang diucapkan oleh YoungK sungguh membuat Hyunjin terkejut. Pasalnya, YoungK tidak mengatakan apapun padanya mengenai masalah ini. Hyunjin ingin sekali menolak, tetapi sang Ibu lebih dulu bersuara dan tertawa dengan lembut.

"Tentu boleh. Bibi tahu bahwa kalian harus berbagi banyak cerita setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu."

"Bu…"

"Hyunjin, kau pulanglah bersama YoungK. Ibu mengizinkanmu."

Hyunjin bukan tipe anak yang sudah membantah Orangtuanya. Dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain mengangguk, karena tidak ingin mengecewakan sang Ibu. Sementara YoungK, kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan berniat untuk menuntun langkahnya menuju dimana Mobilnya terparkir.

"Kami pamit Bi," ucap YoungK dan langsung diangguki oleh Nyonya Hwang.

Hyunjin tidak tahu jika akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia terjebak dalam suasana yang sangat canggung, dengan YoungK yang masih berjalan di depannya. Ia terus mengikuti Lelaki itu. Hingga tak terasa kini mereka telah tiba di samping Mobil YoungK yang terparkir.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu, Hwang Hyunjin?" tanya YoungK. Ia justru membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Hyunjin.

"Berhentilah bersikap bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas menjadi Hyungku," ucap Hyunjin. Ia menatap dingin mata YoungK. Terlihat jelas raut kebencian dan juga perasaan tersakiti di wajah Hyunjin.

YoungK tertawa kecil. "Jadi, kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku membencimu," singkat Hyunjin.

Namun YoungK tidak gentar dan justru merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hyunjin. Tubuh tingginya kini berhasil menutupi tubuh Hyunjin. Dan tanpa aba-aba, YoungK menarik dagu Hyunjin dengan cukup kasar, lalu menempelkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Hyunjin. Mengecupnya dengan lembut, untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya yang membuncah.

Tetapi dengan cepat Hyunjin mendorong tubuh YoungK dan menatap YoungK penuh kemarahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Hyunjin.

"Sudah sejak lama aku ingin melakukan hal itu padamu, Hyunjin. Tetapi pada saat itu, kau masih terlalu kecil."

Hyunjin ingin menampar YoungK. Namun ia urungkan saat ada beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat keributan di tempat ini.

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu secara tiba-tiba dan tidak memberimu kabar setelahnya. Aku tahu bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahanku. Maafkan aku."

Hyunjin tidak dapat mempercayai Lelaki ini. Meskipun YoungK adalah orang yang baik, tetapi Lelaki itu telah menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam bahkan di saat usianya yang masih sangat muda.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Tetapi… jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi terhadapku," ucap Hyunjin. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam Mobil YoungK begitu saja. Disusul oleh YoungK dan mereka bergegas untuk kembali ke Rumah mereka masing-masing.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Changbin menyaksikan hal itu semua. Ia menyaksikan Kekasihnya baru saja dicium oleh Lelaki lain yang tidak ia kenal. Perasaan marah dan sedih memenuhi hatinya saat ini. beribu pertanyaan pun kini berputar di kepalanya. Tentang siapa Lelaki itu, apa hubungan mereka, juga…

Tentang Hyunjin yang ia rasa sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

Ia rasa ia hanya terjebak oleh perasaan sesaatnya terhadap Hyunjin. Nyatanya ia tersadar bahwa ia tidaklah pantas untuk Hyunjin. Jelas Lelaki itu jauh lebih pantas bersama Hyunjin.

Dan ia rasa…

Ia harus segera menemui Hyunjin dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf, aku harus membatalkan janji kita. Aku… sudah lebih dulu berjanji untuk menemani Felix di Rumah Sakit."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Woojin meminta maaf pada Seungmin karena tidak dapat menemani Sahabatnya itu untuk berkunjung ke Café dimana Changbin bekerja. Niatnya, Seungmin ingin menjernihkan pikirannya dan bersantai di Café Changbin bersama Woojin. Namun lagi-lagi Woojin membatalkannya dan lebih mementingkan Kekasihnya itu daripada dirinya.

"Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada Felix," ucap Seungmin sedikit kecewa.

Kemudian ia berjalan keluar Kelas dan memutuskan untuk tetap mengunjungi Café Savarin seorang diri. Ia benar-benar harus menghibur dirinya sendiri setelah menyerahkan hadiah untuk Jeongin pada Chan. Hal yang paling menyiksa dirinya kemarin.

"Hya! Changbin!"

Kebetulan, Seungmin melihat Changbin sedang berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia segera berlari dan memanggil Sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa? Aku harus segera bekerja," ucap Changbin saat Seungmin berhasil menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Aku sedang patah hati karena Hyungmu. Dan aku ingin bersantai di Cafému. Aku rasa _mood_ -ku bisa cepat berubah," jelas Seungmin.

"Kau ini. Belum mengikhlaskan Hyungku untuk Jeongin ya? Baiklah, kita ke sana bersama."

Dengan sedikit berjalan kaki, mereka telah tiba di Café Savarin. Ingat? Jarak Sekolah dan Café yang cukup dekat?

 _Kling~_

Mereka memasuki Café yang belum terlalu ramai itu. Dan Changbin mempersilahkan Seungmin memilih tempat duduknya. Sementara dirinya segera ke Loker Karyawan untuk mengganti seragamnya.

Namun saat Changbin baru saja memasuki _counter_ Kasir, ia bertemu dengan Sungjin dan Sungjin terlihat seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Ow, ada apa Hyung?"

"Bocah yang datang bersamamu itu… apakah ia adalah temanmu?" tanya Sungjin sambil menunjuk Seungmin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungjin ingat betul sosok itu. Seseorang yang kemarin sore tak segaja menabraknya, dan meminta maaf padanya tanpa mau menatap matanya. Jadi, apa benar Dunia sesempit ini?

Changbin mengangguk.

"Iya, dia adalah Seungmin. Sahabatku."

"Namanya Seungmin?"

"Um. Apakah Hyung mengenalnya?" tanya Changbin.

"A-ah tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawab Sungjin cepat.

Kemudian Changbin hanya menggedikkan bahunya saat Sungjin beranjak dari hadapannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunjin sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini. Ia sungguh tidak nyaman dengan hubungannya bersama Changbin yang semakin hari semakin mendingin. Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk mendatangi Rumah Changbin dan berbicara pada Kekasihnya itu tentang hubungan mereka.

Dan di sinilah ia berada, di depan pintu Rumah Changbin dan berdiri menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

 _Cklek_

"Hyunjin?" ucap Chan setelah ia membukakan pintu itu.

"Chan Hyung… apakah Changbin ada di dalam?" tanya Hyunjin. Namun bukannya menjawab, Chan justru mempersilahkan Hyunjin masuk dan membiarkan Kekasih dari Adiknya tersebut untuk duduk di atas sofa Ruang tengah.

"Sudah hampir 2 minggu Changbin menghindariku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa saat bertemu dengannya. Aku rasa ia sedang marah padaku, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang telah aku buat," curhat Hyunjin. Lelaki cantik itu terlihat sangat sedih.

"Changbin sebenarnya tidak menghindarimu. Ia… hanya sedang sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu luang yang banyak," jelas Chan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dariku?"

Sepertinya Chan tidak dapat menyembunyikan hal ini pada Hyunjin lebih lama lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, Hyunjin terlihat begitu menyayangi Adiknya tersebut. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memberitahu Hyunjin tentang pekerjaan yang saat ini Changbin lakukan.

"Ia bekerja paruh waktu. Alasannya, karena ia ingin mencari uang untuk kesembuhanku. Aku tidak dapat melarangnya, karena kau pun tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang keras kepala," jelas Chan.

Hyunjin terkejut bukan main. Jadi, alasan Changbin yang sering terlambat Sekolah dan tertidur saat jam istirahat, adalah karena Changbin saat ini bekerja? Tetapi… kenapa Changbin tidak mengatakan apapun padanya mengenai hal ini?

"Kenapa ia membohongiku?" gumam Hyunjin. Ia sedih bukan main karena merasa menjadi Kekasih yang tidak berguna, yang membiarkan Kekasihnya sendiri dalam kesulitan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika hubungan kalian jadi seperti ini. Tetapi aku yakin Changbin memiliki alasan lain dibalik sikapnya yang berubah. Lagipula, ia pun tahu bahwa seluruh pengobatanku sudah ditanggung oleh Minho dan Jisung."

"Untuk apa ia bekerja? Padahal Ujian Sekolah semakin dekat. Aku tidak mau ia kehilangan fokusnya dalam belajar," lirih Hyunjin.

"Mungkin hanya kau yang dapat melarangnya untuk bekerja," saran Chan.

"Dimana ia bekerja sekarang Hyung? Aku akan mendatanginya saat ini juga," tanya Hyunjin.

"Ia bekerja di Café Savarin dekat Sekolah kalian sampai jam 10 malam nanti. Bicarakanlah baik-baik, aku tidak ingin hubungan kalian memburuk."

Hyunjin mengangguk yakin. Lalu ia tersenyum pada Chan. "Terima kasih Hyung. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

 _ **SKIP**_

 _Kling~_

Hyunjin memasuki Café yang sudah nampak sepi itu, lalu mencari keberadaan Changbin. Ia baru saja disambut oleh salah seoran Pelayan di situ, namun tak lama ia melihat Changbin yang sedang membereskan meja-meja karena sesaat lagi waktu bekerja akan berakhir.

Changbin menyadari kehadirannya. Namun lagi-lagi Changbin tak menghiraukannya dan terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hingga Hyunjin memberanikan diri untuk memanggil nama Kekasihnya itu, dan dengan cepat menahan tangan Changbin.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Hyunjin, aku sedang bekerja."

Hyunjin mendadak kehilangan kata-katanya. Changbin melepaskan tangan Hyunjin yang menahan tangannya lalu beranjak begitu saja dari hadapan Hyunjin. Jelas hal itu membuat Hyunjin sangat terluka. Dan Hyunjin hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Jam kerja akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Kau tunggulah Changbin di luar, aku akan membantumu untuk berbicara dengannya."

Hyunjin tidak tahu siapa Lelaki ini, yang ia tahu Lelaki ini adalah Pelayan yang juga bekerja di Café ini. Mungkin ia telah mengenal Changbin dan akan membantunya. Alhasil, Hyunjin mengangguk lemah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Changbin di luar Café setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Pelayan berambut cokelat tersebut.

Sementara Sungjin, ia diam-diam memperhatikan Changbin yang sedang terduduk di kursi yang berada di Loker Karyawan. Ia menghampiri Changbin dan meminta Changbin agar mau menemui Kekasih manisnya itu. Ya, Sungjin tahu bahwa Lelaki manis tadi adalah Kekasih Changbin. Karena secara tak sengaja ia melihat foto Lelaki itu di _wallpaper_ ponsel Changbin.

"Yang tadi itu adalah Kekasihmu 'kan?" tanya Sungjin.

Changbin terdiam, dan menganggukkan kepalanya tidak yakin.

"Pulanglah, dan selesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Aku tahu kau tidak bersemangat bekerja akhir-akhir karena kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kekasihmu."

"Aku tidak ingin menemuinya," ucap Changbin datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung… apa yang akan kau lakukan jika melihat Kekasihmu sendiri berciuman dengan Lelaki lain?" kali ini Changbin mau menceritakan masalahnya. Ia hanya tidak tahu dengan siapa lagi ia bercerita.

"Jadi… Kekasihmu tadi telah berciuman dengan Lelaki lain?" tanya Sungjin sedikit terkejut. Lagi-lagi Changbin mengangguk.

"Apa kau mengenal Lelaki itu?" tanya Sungjin lagi.

Changbin menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Aku pikir kau hanya salah paham. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan dulu penjelasannya. Dan tidak terus menerus menghindarinya seperti ini," saran Sungjin.

Kemudian Changbin menepuk pundak Changbin guna memberikannya semangat.

"Temuilah dia. Jangan sampai kau merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai untuk selama-lamanya," ucap Sungjin.

Ya, nyatanya kisah cinta Sungjin tidaklah seindah kisah cinta kebanyakan orang. Ia harus kehilangan Kekasihnya yang meninggal dunia. Ia tak sempat melihat wajah Wonpil; Kekasihnya, saat Lelaki lugu itu meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan.

Changbin menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas untuk pulang. Tentunya, ia akan menemui Hyunjin dan berbicara sejenak dengan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak Hyung."

Changbin keluar melalui pintu belakang Café tersebut. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju sebuah Mobil yang terparkir, yang ia ketahui adalah Mobil Hyunjin. Dari jarak beberapa meter, ia melihat Hyunjin terngah berdiri menunggunya. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia tidak tega membiarkan Hyunjin menunggunya seperti ini.

"Changbin," ucap Hyunjin setelah menyadari keberadaannya. Changbin masih menutup rapat bibirnya dan berjalan mendekati Hyunjin.

Kekasihnya itu…

Memberikannya senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, bagaimana jika Ibumu marah?" ucap Changbin. Membuat senyuman manis Hyunjin luntur seketika.

"Ibuku tidak akan marah," gumam Hyunjin.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu langsung darimu, kenapa kau bekerja di Café ini? Kau bahkan tahu Ujian semakin dekat," lanjut Hyunjin.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

 _Deg!_

Changbin kembali menusuk hatinya dengan perkataan yang tajam. Jika memang ia tidak mengerti akan masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh Changbin, bolehkah ia mencoba untuk memahami kesulitan Kekasihnya tersebut? Kenapa Changbin tak membiarkannya untuk mengetahui masalah Kekasihnya sendiri?

"Baiklah, maafkan aku…" gumam Hyunjin. "Aku hanya tidak ingin memiliki hubungan seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk–"

"Hyunjin…" potong Changbin. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah manis Kekasihnya itu. Lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CHANGBIN PUTUS DENGAN HYUNJIN PEMIRSAHHH~**_

 _ **DIA YANG NEMBAK, DIA JUGA YANG MUTUSIN. MAUNYA APAAN ANJIR?!**_

 _ **Baiklah, di Chapter ini sudah terjawab siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan Seungmin. Jreng jreng jreng~ yaps bedulll… dia adalah Sungjin :'vvv**_

 _ **Tida perlu khawatir, Hyunjin dan Felix akan segera bertemu dan mudah-mudahan Hyunjin segera balikan dengan Changbin *yhaaaa :'vvv**_

 _ **OK. Mau FF ini lanjut?**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO!**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Hyunjin menghapus airmata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia usap wajahnya berkali-kali dengan kasar dan menyembunyikan isakannya dari Paman Kim. Saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam Mobil menuju Rumahnya. Tidak ada yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini selain menangis di dalam Kamarnya.

Hubungannya dengan Changbin telah berakhir. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa ia hanya berdiam diri membiarkan Changbin pergi, tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaranya. Ia hanya bingung, dan ia tidak tahu apa tindakan yang tepat untuk mencegah kenyataan ini terjadi.

Hyunjin pun yakin bahwa Paman Kim mengetahui apa yang baru saja ia alami.

"Paman… kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya bukan?" tanya Hyunjin dengan suaranya yang lirih.

"Dan Paman yakin bahwa Tuan Changbin pun mencintai Tuan muda Hyunjin," jawab Paman Kim mencoba menenangkan.

"Tapi kenapa ia mengakhiri hubungan kami, Paman?"

"Mungkin Tuan Changbin tidak benar-benar ingin berkata seperti itu. Bisa saja ia seperti itu hanya karena ia sedang lelah."

Paman Kim sangat yakin bahwa Changbin masih mencintai Hyunjin dan tidak berniat menyakiti hati Hyunjin.

"Lalu… apa yang harus aku lakukan, Paman?" Hyunjin mengajak bicara Paman Kim melalui kaca tengah Mobil tersebut. Sementara Paman Kim masih terfokus menyetir.

"Tunggu hingga waktu menjadi tepat, Tuan muda."

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama, Changbin menyalahi dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu pada Hyunjin. Sungguh bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu.

Juga, bayangan akan Hyunjin yang sedang dicium oleh Lelaki lain, membuatnya terpaksa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Sampai sekarangpun, ia tidak tahu siapa Lelaki itu dan ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya karena ia tidak siap untuk kehilangan Hyunjin.

Sayangnya, semua sudah terjadi. Atas kebodohannya. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Lelaki yang sangat bodoh, karena membiarkan seseorang yang ia cintai merasa tersakiti.

Setelah merutuki dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan, tak terasa ia sudah tiba di Rumahnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, di Ruang tengah terdapat Chan yang terduduk seperti tengah menunggunya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Changbin. Ia meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas sofa dan duduk di dekat Chan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau pulang larut seperti ini?" bukannya menjawab, Chan justru melemparkan kalimat retoris pada Changbin. Kemudian Changbin melirikkan matanya pada jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaan itu. Dan fokus pada Ujian yang akan segera kau jalani," ucap Chan dengan dingin. Tetapi Changbin justru tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau fikir selama ini seluruh pengobatanmu kubayar dengan menggunakan daun? Kita membutuhkan uang untuk itu semua, Hyung!" Changbin tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia bahkan berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada sang Kakak.

"Minho sudah menanggung seluruh biaya pengobatanku hingga aku benar-benar pulih. Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan, Seo Changbin?" tentang Chan.

"Sampai kapan kita akan bergantung pada kekayaan mereka huh? Ow, atau kau selama ini hanya memanfaatkan Jeongin dan menginginkan uangnya saja?" Changbin sarkastik.

"Jangan membawa-bawa Jeongin ke dalam masalah ini."

"Hanya karena seluruh anggota Red Glow adalah orang yang kaya raya?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Seo Changbin!"

Changbin berdecih. Sementara Chan mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya dengan cara mengatur nafasnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Seo Changbin."

Chan menatap Changbin dengan serius. Mau tak mau, Changbin harus membungkam bibirnya dan membiarkan sang Kakak berbicara.

"Nilaimu menurun, kau sering terlambat datang ke Sekolah, kau sering dihukum dan kau sering tertidur di Kelas. Apa kau pikir hal itu adalah hal yang wajar?"

Darimana Chan mengetahui hal itu?

"Apakah Hyunjin menemuimu?" tanya Changbin.

"Dia yang memintaku agar kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak tahu itu?" jawab Chan. "Dia sangat ingin yang terbaik untukmu," sambungnya.

Changbin tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chan seorang diri.

"Hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir," ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Hwang sudah berjanji untuk selalu mengawasi Hyunjin, dan itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini. Ia memperhatikan sang Putera yang nampak lesu tidak bersemangat. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali, tetapi sudah berkali-kali Hyunjin hanya sedikit berbicara dan tidak menunjukkan keceriaannya. Ia mendadak khawatir, dan takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap sang Putera.

Karena itu, Nyonya Hwang memutuskan untuk menanyakan tentang hal ini pada Paman Kim. Ia yakin Paman Kim mengetahui semua yang terjadi pada Hyunjin.

"Mengenai Seo Changbin… hubungan mereka baru saja berakhir," ucap Paman Kim. Ia tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari Nyonya Hwang karena sudah tugasnya untuk menjalankan amanah dengan jujur.

Dan ia rasa, Nyonya Hwang pun tidak akan bermasalah dengan hal itu.

"Bisakah Paman mempertemukanku dengan Changbin?"

Paman Kim awalnya terkejut dan bimbang antara mempertemukan mereka atau tidak. Tetapi Nyonya Hwang kembali bersuara dan membuat keraguan Paman Kim sirna begitu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat secara langsung, Lelaki yang telah dicintai oleh Puteraku," sambung Nyonya Hwang. Paman Kim langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dan menerima permintaan Nyonya Hwang.

"Baiklah, Nyonya. Tempat dan waktu akan segera kuatur."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunjin tidak bersemangat memasuki Kelasnya. Seharusnya ia berantusias untuk melihat Kekasihnya, tetapi ia kembali teringat bahwa mulai saat ini, ia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Changbin. Meskipun Seungmin dan Woojin masih bersikap normal terhadapnya, tetapi berbeda dengan Changbin. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya.

Sama persis saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Hyunjin pun tidak berani menatap Changbin. Ia lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun.

Jadi, beginikah sikap Changbin terhadapnya setelah mereka berakhir? Kenapa kondisi ini sangat menyiksanya?

Hingga jam Sekolah berakhir pun, ia masih saja berpikir apakah yang ia alami saat ini adalah kenyataan atau hanya mimpi sesaat. Wajahnya pucat pasi tidak berekspresi. Ia bahkan memaksakan senyumannya kala Seungmin dan Woojin menyapanya. Sepertinya, kedua Sahabat Changbin itu belum mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Paman, tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku ingin menaiki Bus saat ini. Kumohon kali ini saja," ucap Hyunjin melalui ponsel saat dirinya sedang berdiri di Halte menunggu Bus tiba.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu Changbin di Halte ini, maka kalian salah. Karena Changbin akan langsung ke Café tempatnya bekerja, dan selalu berjalan kaki karena jarak yang tidak begitu jauh.

Hyunjin menghembuskan nafasnya lemah. Ia amat sangat lesu dan tidak bertenaga. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan siangnya tadi karena tidak bernafsu.

Ketika Bus baru saja berhenti tepat di depannya, ia tersadar dan segera menaiki Bus tersebut menuju ke Rumahnya.

Di tempat lain, terlihat seorang Lelaki tampan dengan pakaian santainya, tengah bersandar di sisi kiri Mobilnya, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan melirik ke pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya berkali-kali.

Salahkan dirinya yang dengan bodohnya menunggu seseorang tanpa memberi kabar orang itu terlebih dahulu. Namun beruntung, tak lama kemudian ia melihat sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Raut wajahnya seketika sumringah dan ia melambaikan tangannya pada orang itu.

"Kau terlambat satu jam, Hwang Hyunjin."

Ya, Lelaki tampan itu adalah YoungK, yang nyatanya sedang menunggu kehadiran Hyunjin pulang dari Sekolahnya.

"Apakah kita memiliki janji?" tanya Hyunjin dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Tidak. Dan kau harus membayar atas keterlambatanmu pulang."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hyunjin, YoungK menarik tangan itu untuk masuk ke dalam Mobilnya. Hyunjin masih mengenakan seragam Sekolahnya, tetapi YoungK tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman kecilnya ini. Ia masih sangat merindukan Hyunjin sampai saat ini.

"Kita… mau kemana?" tanya Hyunjin.

"Aku tahu kau sedang sedih. Dan kau pasti tahu kemana aku akan membawamu," jawab YoungK dengan santai.

Seketika Hyunjin teringat. Dulu, saat mereka masih kecil, YoungK selalu mengajaknya untuk pergi di sebuah Festival malam yang diadakan rutin setiap minggunya. Dan Hyunjin pun masih ingat betul Festival itu diadakan setiap hari Selasa. Dan hari ini adalah hari Selasa. Jadi, apakah YoungK akan mengajaknya ke tempat itu?

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan masa kecil kita," ucap YoungK memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka kini sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Dan benar, nyatanya YoungK mengajaknya ke Festival malam dimana terdapat banyak pedagang yang menjual makanan atau kerajinan tangan.

YoungK sempat tersenyum kecil melihat Hyunjin yang nampak terpukau, namun setelahnya ia kembali menarik tangan Hyunjin untuk berjalan ke dalam Festival malam itu.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak datang ke sini," gumam Hyunjin. YoungK pun sudah sangat lama tidak datang ke tempat ini. Jadi, apa salahnya jika mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di sini?

"Aku akan mentraktirmu malam ini. Pilihlah makanan yang kau suka," ucap YoungK. Membuat Hyunjin menatap Lelaki yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau mau menyogokku ya?" tanya Hyunjin. Matanya memicing menyelidiki.

"Tidak. Sudah aku katakan tadi, aku ingin mentraktirmu," jawab YoungK dengan santai.

Hyunjin sedikit kesal, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada makanan-makanan enak yang terjajar di depan matanya. Kesalnya seketika hilang, dan tergantikan oleh rasa kagum. Dengan antusias Hyunjin memilih makanan yang ingin ia makan, sementara YoungK tertawa memperhatikan Hyunjin yang masih saja terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Tak terasa, kini Hyunjin sudah mendapatkan beberapa jenis makanan yang ia suka. Lihatlah, kedua tangannya penuh dengan kotak makanan, yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghabiskannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana?" usul YoungK. Lelaki tampan itu menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi panjang, tepat di belakang air mancur. Tempat yang sangat nyaman. Dan Hyunjin segera mengangguk, karena ia ingin cepat-cepat mengisi perutnya yang sangat lapar.

"Kau lapar sekali ya?" goda YoungK. Dan Hyunjin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sepertinya enak, apa aku boleh mencobanya?" ucap YoungK lalu membuka mulutnya, bermaksud agar Hyunjin menyuapi potongan Tteokkbokki itu padanya.

Hyunjin sempat terdiam dengan kedua pipinya yang penuh dengan makanan, namun setelahnya ia menyuapi YoungK dengan kasar. Karena meskipun ia masih membenci Lelaki ini, tetapi YoungK lah yang membelikan seluruh makanan ini untuknya.

"Akhh aww!" ringis YoungK kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hyunjin. ingat, Ia bahkan masih enggan memanggil YoungK dengan embel-embel Hyung.

"Ahh lidahku. I-ini pedas sekali, aww astagaa!" YoungK masih meringis memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Hyunjin tertawa keras. Ia baru saja ingat kalau YoungK tidak suka makanan pedas. Sedikitpun rasa pedas yang terdapat di makanan itu, perut YoungK akan langsung melilit dan sakit.

"Benarkah hingga dewasa seperti ini, kau masih tidak suka makanan pedas?"

Namun Hyunjin seketika mengubah ekspresinya saat melihat YoungK yang justru berbalik menertawakannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Dan aku cukup senang ternyata kau masih ingat jika aku tidak menyukai makanan pedas," ucap YoungK sambil memegangi perutnya yang kram akibat tertawa.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," Hyunjin membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

Setidaknya, malam itu adalah malam yang sangat YoungK nantikan selama dirinya berpisah dengan Hyunjin. Dimana hanya ada mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu yang mereka miliki. Jika boleh, YoungK ingin menjadikan Hyunjin sebagai Kekasihnya, sebagai miliknya. Tetapi, apakah ia terlihat seperti seorang yang pemaksa jika nyatanya Hyunjin tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

YoungK tersenyum memperhatikan Hyunjin yang masih terlihat sibuk menghabiskan makanannya. Suasana di sekitar mereka yang semula ramai, kini mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang, juga beberapa pedagang yang sedang membereskan dagangannya.

YoungK menatap ke arah langit gelap di atasnya. Terdapat beberapa bintang di sana. Namun baginya, ada yang lebih indah dari bintang itu, yaitu sosok Lelaki manis yang saat ini berada di sampingnya, yaitu Hwang Hyunjin.

Tanpa YoungK sadari, Hyunjin sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Apakah Lelaki itu sedang menatap pesawat terbang yang lewat? Tapi sedari tadi, ia tidak melihat adanya pesawat. Akhirnya Hyunjin memutuskan untuk menyadarkan YoungK dari lamunannya.

"Aku kesal kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat," ucap YoungK tiba-tiba. Namun Lelaki tampan itu tidak menatap Hyunjin dan justru menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku kesal kenapa malam ini harus berakhir," lanjut YoungK.

Hyunjin masih tidak dapat menangkap maksud YoungK, maka ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya, bermaksud untuk mengajak YoungK pulang.

Namun Hyunjin merasakan satu lengannya ditahan kuat oleh YoungK dan ia tidak tahu sejak kapan bibir YoungK telah mendarat sempurna di atas bibirnya. Tubuh Hyunjin mendadak kaku untuk beberapa saat, namun setelah ia menyadari apa yang YoungK lakukan, ia segera menjauhkan diri dari YoungK.

"Kau melakukannya lagi!" protes Hyunjin.

"Jadilah Kekasihku, Hwang Hyunjin."

YoungK mengabaikan ucapan Hyunjin dan justru melontarkan kalimat cintanya pada Lelaki cantik yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Sementara Hyunjin, ia terdiam dan terlihat berpikir setelah mendengar permintaan YoungK. Ia tahu bahwa YoungK adalah Lelaki yang baik dan memiliki perasaan yang tulus terhadapnya, tetapi… itu bukan berarti ia dapat menggantikan posisi Changbin begitu saja.

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa."

Sebuah jawaban yang tak pernah ingin YoungK dengar, baru saja terlontar dari bibir Hyunjin. Jika Hyunjin menolak perasaannya, setidaknya ia harus mengetahui apa alasannya.

"Kau sudah memiliki Kekasih?" tanya YoungK. Dan Hyunjin mengangguk. Setelahnya, Hyunjin memutuskan kontak mata dengan Lelaki tampan itu.

Hyunjin melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Mau tidak mau, YoungK mengikutinya dan mengantarkan Hyunjin pulang ke Rumah. Namun Hyunjin kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang tak akan pernah YoungK lupakan dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin berakhir dengannya. Karena ia… sudah banyak berjuang untukku," ucap Hyunjin dengan lirih, namun YoungK dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dokter memberitahuku bahwa aku sudah semakin membaik Hyung," Felix menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya pada Woojin kala Kekasihnya itu mengunjunginya di Rumah Sakit.

Mata indahnya tak lepas dari sosok Woojin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan tak lupa meletakkan seikat bunga di meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya. Lalu ia membiarkan Woojin mengusak rambutnya dengan lembut, lalu terduduk di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Woojin sumringah. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasih mana yang tidak senang melihat Lelaki yang sangat dicintainya sembuh dari penyakit mematikan itu?

Felix mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku atau mengunjungiku di Rumah Sakit ini lagi Hyung."

Lelaki manis itu menyembunyikan kesakitannya dari orang lain. Ia menahan rasa sakit itu agar Kekasih yang ia cintai tidak mengetahuinya. Nyatanya, Felix baru saja mengatakan sebuah kebohongan besar. Namun apa salahnya jika ia hanya ingin melihat Woojin tersenyum dan tak terbebani dengan penyakitnya lagi?

"Kau bisa kembali bersekolah seperti biasa?" tanya Woojin. Ia ingin melihat Felix kembali beraktivitas dengan normal dan melakukan banyak hal bersama Felix seperti pasangan Kekasih lainnya lakukan.

"Untuk itu, aku harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Ibu," jawab Felix. "Tapi aku berjanji, aku akan menemani Hyung kemanapun Hyung akan mengajakku," lanjutnya.

 _Grep_

Woojin membawa tubuh kurus Felix ke dalam pelukannya secara perlahan. Dan Felix terdiam merasakan hembusan nafas Woojin yang tenang membelai indera pendengarannya.

"Aku merasa seperti sedang bermimpi saat ini," gumam Woojin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Hyung… kau sedang tidak bermimpi. Kau tahu bahwa aku pun mencintaimu, Hyung."

Felix berusaha untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya, dengan cara mengusap lelehan itu berkali-kali. Ia tidak berbohong. Ia telah berkata jujur. Tulus dari dalam hatinya, bahwa perasaannya menghangat setelah ia memiliki Woojin dalam hidupnya.

Woojin perlahan melepaskan pelukan itu dan memperhatikan wajah manis Felix dengan seksama. Hingga tatapan mata mereka bertemu, dan keheningan sempat melanda beberapa saat. Setelahnya, Felix memejamkan kedua matanya erat setelah merasakan sapuan lembut bibir Woojin pada bibirnya.

Woojin memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang manis dan juga mendebarkan. Tak hanya sebuah kecupan, tetapi Woojin sedikit menggerakan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tentu Felix membalasnya. Setelahnya, Woojin mengakhiri ciuman itu dan beralih mengecup dahi Felix cukup lama.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dengan baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changbin masih tidak berbicara pada Hyunjin selama mereka berada di Kelas. Bahkan hingga jam Sekolah usai pun, Changbin masih tetap mengabaikan Hyunjin. Sebenarnya keadaan ini sangat menyiksanya. Amat sangat. Terlebih ketika kedua Sahabatnya; Woojin dan Seungmin, mulai menyadari kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Hyunjin.

Changbin tidak mampu menjelaskan hal yang terjadi pada Sahabatnya itu.

Saat ini, sebenarnya Changbin berniat untuk mendatangi Café Savarin untuk mengundurkan diri, setelah memikirkan ucapan Chan Hyung secara matang. Jika saja tak ada sebuah panggilan yang baru saja ia terima dari Paman Kim, Changbin mungkin akan memenuhi niatnya itu.

"Ya, Paman Kim?" ucap Changbin. Saat ini ia masih berjalan menuju Halte Bus.

"Nyonya Hwang ingin bertemu denganmu saat ini. Apakah kau berkenan?"

Changbin terdiam sejenak mendengar permintaan Paman Kim. Pasalnya, ia cukup terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba Nyonya Hwang ingin bertemu dengannya. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyunjin?

"Kapan dan dimana, Paman?" jawab Changbin.

"Paman akan mengirimimu pesan tentang waktu dan alamatnya. Dan Paman mohon kau datang. Nyonya Hwang sangat ingin bertemu dan menunggu kehadiranmu."

Mendengar permohonan Paman Kim, Changbin terpaksa menyetujui permintaan itu. "Baiklah, Paman."

Waktu cukup cepat berlalu. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dimana Changbin harus mendatangi sebuah Café yang terletak tak jauh dari Rumahnya untuk menemui Ibu dari Hyunjin tersebut di sana.

Setelah memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya, Changbin melangkah masuk ke dalam Café tersebut dan mencari keberadaan Nyonya Hwang yang kata Paman Kim sudah tiba lebih awal darinya.

"Maaf telah membuat Anda menunggu," ucap Changbin dengan sangat sopan pada Nyonya Hwang yang sedang terduduk di kursinya.

"Kau Seo Changbin?"

Changbin kira, Nyonya Hwang adalah seorang wanita yang tegas dan tidak mungkin menunjukkan keramahannya pada orang asing. Namun ia salah, nyatanya Nyonya Hwang bersikap sangat baik terhadapnya dan bahkan wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya itu, melemparkan senyuman padanya.

"Duduklah, tidak perlu sungkan. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bercerita denganmu. Ini mengenai… Puteraku, Hwang Hyunjin."

Seorang Pelayan datang, dan meletakkan segelas minuman tepat di hadapan Changbin. Sepertinya Nyonya Hwang telah memesan minuman ini sebelumnya.

"Changbin, tidak perlu merasa sungkan padaku. Aku tahu kau adalah Kekasih Hyunjin. Jadi, aku akan senang jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Ibu."

Tubuh Changbin yang semula tegang, mulai rileks setelah melihat senyuman manis dari Nyonya Hwang. Dan ia baru sadar, bahwa senyuman manis yang dimiliki oleh Hyunjin tak lain adalah keturunan dari sang Ibu.

"B-baiklah Bu," jawab Changbin. Dan ia merasa pembicaraan ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang serius.

"Changbin… apa kau tahu bahwa Hyunjin adalah Putera satu-satunya yang aku miliki?" tanya Nyonya Hwang. Changbin mengangguk.

"Ia bahkan masih menjadi Putera kecilku sampai saat ini. Meskipun aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal terhadapnya beberapa waktu lalu. Lebih tepatnya, setelah Ayahnya meninggal dunia."

"Hyunjin sempat menggumamkan Ayahnya saat ia sedang sakit," Changbin teringat saat dirinya menolong Hyunjin yang jatuh pingsan dan Hyunjin beberapa kali menyebut Ayahnya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah cukup banyak mengetahui tentang Puteraku," tebak Nyonya Hwang. "Dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah menolong dan menjaga Puteraku sejauh ini."

"Aku… jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi…"

"Hubungan kalian berakhir?" potong Nyonya Hwang. Dan Changbin hanya mengangguk.

"Itu tidak masalah. Kalian masih dapat memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Aku yakin saat ini adalah masa yang sulit bagi Hyunjin karena kau adalah cinta pertamanya."

"Cinta pertamanya?" ucap Changbin tidak percaya.

Nyonya Hwang mengangguk. "Sejak kecil, Hyunjin tidak memiliki teman dan aku tidak memperdulikannya hingga ia tumbuh dewasa. Hal yang paling aku sesali hingga saat ini. Dan aku berjanji aku akan mengawasinya dan tidak lagi menyakitinya. Tapi kumohon padamu, Changbin…"

Changbin sedikit tersentak kala kedua tangan Nyonya Hwang meraih kedua tangannya dan memberikannya tatapan yang memohon. Tidak bohong, Changbin merasakan kehadiran sosok Ibu yang telah lama tak ia rasakan.

"Temuilah Hyunjin. Ia tidak mendapatkan semangatnya akhir-akhir ini. Aku sebagai Ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dan kurasa, hanya kaulah yang dapat mengembalikan keceriaan di hidupnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Puteraku jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Dan melihatnya memiliki ketertarikkan padamu, membuatku sangat senang."

Mungkin sudah cukup Changbin mempertahankan keegoisannya untuk menjauhi Hyunjin. Sudah cukup ia melakukan hal yang sama-sama menyiksa dirinya dan juga Hyunjin. Ia akan menemui Hyunjin dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Jujur, ia masih sangat mencintai Hyunjin dan menyesali perkataannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Baiklah Bu. Aku akan menemuinya dan mengajaknya berbicara."

"Terima kasih, Changbin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Jeongin, dan tak lupa Seungmin memberikan hadiah pesanan Chan pada Lelaki berkulit pucat seperti _Vampire_ itu ke Markas Fire Burst.

Mulanya, Seungmin tidak tahu jika Chan akan memberikan kejutan pada Jeongin malam ini di Markas mereka. Tetapi setelah melihat Anggota Fire Burst yang lain; Jisung dan Minho, juga berada di sana, menbuatnya mau tak mau ikut serta dalam Pesta kecil itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, ia sangat menyukai hadiahnya," bisik Chan pada Seungmin setelah acara Pesta ulang tahun itu hampir usai. Dan Seungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Hyung, bisakah aku bicara denganmu?" Jeongin menginterupsi Chan dan Seungmin. Anggota yang paling muda di antara mereka itu, tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Seungmin mendengus karena merasa kesal. Ingat? Ia masih memiliki perasaan istimewa terhadap Chan, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Chan lebih mencintai Jeongin daripada dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mencari udara segar. Nikmati waktu kalian," ucap Seungmin dengan santai, mencoba menutupi rasa kesalnya. Sementara keempat orang yang ada di sana hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Namun belum sampai pintu yang dilewatinya itu tertutup, Seungmin sempat melihat Chan meraih tangan Jeongin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia pun melihat Jeongin tersenyum malu, mengikuti kemana langkah Chan akan membawanya. Hingga Seungmin benar-benar beranjak dari sana, karena tidak ingin melihat dimana Chan menarik tubuh Jeongin ke dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

Hati Seungmin hancur memikirkannya. Ia ingin sekali menangis, namun airmatanya tertahan dan itu menimbulkan perasaan yang sakit luar biasa di bagian dada kirinya.

Entah sudah berapa menit ia berjalan. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk terduduk seorang diri di sebuah kursi panjang di Halte Bus yang mulai sepi itu. Mengingat malam semakin larut.

Namun sepertinya, ia tak sendirian. Melainkan ada sesosok lain yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Memandanginya cukup dalam, tanpa ia sadari karena bayangan kejadian beberapa menit lalu masih berputar di kepalanya.

"Dapatkah aku merubah diriku menjadi Jeongin?" gerutu Seungmin. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menendang-nendang jalanan adalah kebiasaan baru Seungmin akhir-akhir ini.

"Aishh! Kenapa patah hati itu menyakitkan sekali!"

Seungmin ingin melanjutkan keluh kesahnya, jika saja ia tak lebih dulu mendengar suara tawa kecil yang berasal dari sosok Lelaki di sampingnya. Jadi, apakah ia tidak seorang diri di sini?

"Kau menertawaiku?" tanya Seungmin pada Lelaki itu.

"Sudah 3 kali kita bertemu, dan kau selalu menggerutu seperti itu," jawab Lelaki itu. Membuat Seungmin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

3 kali bertemu? Benarkah? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

"Pertama, kau menabrakku tanpa sengaja dan tidak memandangku saat meminta maaf. Kedua, aku melihatmu bersama Changbin mendatangi Café kami. Dan ini adalah pertemuan ketiga kita," jawab Lelaki itu.

Ya, Lelaki itu adalah Sungjin; rekan kerja Changbin di Café Savarin. Namun Seungmin masih tidak menyadarinya dan ia justru merutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa malu pada Lelaki yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Seungmin. Ia meminta maaf karena tidak tahu harus mengucapkan kalimat apa pada Lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah. Dan…" Sungjin melirik ke arah jam tangannya, merasa heran karena Bocah Sekolah seperti Seungmin yang masih berkeliaran di jam seperti ini, "kenapa kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah sangat malam," lanjutnya.

Seungmin mengamati Lelaki yang masih tak ia ketahui namanya itu, dan ia rasa Lelaki ini bukanlah orang yang jahat.

 _Kriittt~_

Bus tiba di depan mereka, dan pintu Bus itu terbuka. Belum sempat Seungmin bereaksi, Sungjin lebih dulu bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangannya untuk memasuki Bus tersebut.

"Busnya sudah tiba. Lebih baik kita segera naik," ucap Sungjin.

Seungmin merasa seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Lihatlah, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar dengan sangat aneh ketika ia melihat genggaman tangan Lelaki asing ini pada tangannya. Hingga mereka terduduk di kursi paling belakang Bus tersebut, Seungmin masih tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku Sungjin. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sungjin.

"Seungmin. Kim Seungmin," ucap Seungmin lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Sungjin lebih tertarik pada pemandangan di luar jendela, dan Seungmin sibuk mengirimi pesan pada Chan, memberitahu bahwa ia kembali ke Rumahnya dan tidak dapat melanjutkan Pesta.

Sungjin terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu pada Seungmin. Ia hanya teringat oleh mantan Kekasihnya yang telah lama meninggal dunia setelah melihat wajah Seungmin. Entah kenapa, wajah Seungmin dan wajah mantan Kekasihnya itu sangatlah mirip.

Diam-diam Sungjin memperhatikan Seungmin yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk. Ia tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Nyatanya Seungmin seperti anak kecil, dan sangat mirip dengan tingkah mantan Kekasihnya tersebut.

Mungkin Sungjin harus bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan oleh Seungmin setelah kehidupannya yang berat atas kehilangan Kekasih yang ia cintai untuk selama-lamanya.

Sungjin membiarkan Seungmin terlelap bersandar pada bahunya, sehingga ia dapat menikmati pemandangan indah wajah Bocah ini.

"Hahh~ Kim Wonpil… aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa wajah Bocah ini mirip sekali denganmu?" gumam Sungjin pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- RED IS FIRE -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunjin tidak mengerti kenapa Changbin tiba-tiba menarik tangannya di saat ia baru saja tiba di Kelas mereka. Jujur, ia senang karena akhirnya Changbin mau berinteraksi dengannya lagi. Namun ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Changbin lakukan setelah berhasil membawanya ke dalam Perpustakaan Sekolah yang sepi ini.

Changbin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan Lelaki itu duduk di salah satu kursi Perpustakaan itu. Sementara Hyunjin masih betah berdiri di samping Changbin dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Changbin.

Dan sepertinya Changbin memiliki tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara, karena tidak ada seorangpun di Perputakaan ini mengingat jam pelajaran baru saja di mulai.

"Beberapa hari ini aku tersiksa. Aku menyadari kesalahanku di malam itu. Dan aku… tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku," ucap Changbin tanpa menatap Hyunjin. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menyakiti Kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku… hanya sedang cemburu melihatmu bersama Lelaki itu," lanjut Changbin.

Lelaki itu?

Apakah yang dimaksud Changbin adalah YoungK?

Lantas, darimana Changbin mengetahui sosok YoungK?

"Aku tahu kau menolaknya saat ia berhasil menciummu malam itu. Tapi, aku kesal melihat ada seorang Lelaki yang sedang berusaha untuk merebut apa yang telah menjadi milikku."

Kini Changbin menatap jauh ke dalam mata Hyunjin. Tatapan mereka bertemu, namun Hyunjin masih tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia pun masih terkejut setelah mengetahui Changbin melihat kejadian itu.

Changbin tertawa kecil. "Ia terlihat sangat menginginkanmu, Hwang Hyunjin."

Hyunjin meremas kedua tangannya sendiri dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Changbin.

"Dia adalah YoungK. Teman kecilku. Dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya."

Changbin merenungi jawaban Hyunjin. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti itu pada Hyunjin, karena apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya bersama Felix; mantan Kekasihnya, akan jauh lebih menyakitkan bagi Hyunjin.

Changbin bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Hyunjin. Ia menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan setelahnya, ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Hyunjin dan memeluk Lelaki cantik itu dengan sangat erat.

"Hwang Hyunjin…"

"Apa kau mau menjadi Kekasihku lagi?" gumam Changbin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Abis break up, Changjin make up~ yeayyy! Dan YoungK tertolak :'v**_

 _ **Dan di Chapter ini, woolix muncul cuma buat cipokan doang :'v**_

 _ **Seungmin pun sepertinya sudah menemukan jodohnya karena Sungjin mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta :'v**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER, CHANGJIN NC?**_

 _ **YES OR YES?**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~ TERIMA KASIH :*****_


End file.
